A New Beginning
by muggleman01
Summary: With what lies ahead of Harry, he gathers as much help as he can to aide in his quest to defeat Voldemort. Will Harry succeed? Will love come into his life? [HBP Spoilers] This story picks up right where HalfBlood Prince leaves off.
1. The Start of Something New

_A/N:_ Ok, this is my first fanfic that I've ever done so please be gentle but opinionated with your reviews. I'm going to try and update this every Monday, but I make no guarantees about my timeliness. And to clarify what you are about to read, this first chapter starts exactly where book 6 left off. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer:_ All the characters, places, objects, etc. from books 1-6 (and maybe some stuff before them) belong solely to J.K. Rowling.

The rest of the stuff in this story is out of my own mind and any resemblance to anything in book 7 when it comes out is purely coincidental.

_Summery: _With what lies ahead of Harry, he gathers as much help as he can to aide in his quest to defeat Voldemort. Will Harry succeed? Will love come into his life?

* * *

_**Chapter 1 **_

"Harry," said Ron, "I know you have my sister's best interest at mind, but you know as well as I do that she is just as stubborn as mum is."

"Ron, Ginny means the world to me. And I don't want anything to happen to her," Harry replied.

"I know that. But don't you think…" Ron paused for a minute, thinking about what he was about to say.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Well, maybe we should have her along with us."

Harry slightly began to glare at Ron for this suggestion.

"I think what Ron is getting at," interjected Hermione, "is that having Ginny along with us might actually be of some use."

"Hermione, I can't…" Harry began, but was cut off by Hermione.

"Hear me out Harry. I know the three of us have been through a lot together over the past six years. But there are some things that Ginny has come up with when none of us could think of anything to do."

Harry turned his head towards those lingering near Dumbledore's grave. He watched as Ginny and Luna consoled each other in the midst of the tragedy.

"Harry?" Hermione asked delicately as she saw the look on Harry's face as he watched Ginny.

"I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her," Harry replied with a slightly quivering voice.

"None of us do mate," said Ron, "but Hermione is right, she has been a lot of help."

"But what if Voldemort uses her, put her under the Imperius Curse to try and get to me?"

"Harry, he could use any of us to get to you," Hermione stated, "Ginny, Ron, me… or even McGonagall, or Dobby, or anyone. Look Harry, you showed us a lot during the D.A. meetings, and we all know about fending off the Imperius Curse."

Harry looked at his two best friends. They had indeed been through a lot together, and Ginny had been of help over the years when they needed it. He briefly glanced back towards Ginny and then back to Ron and Hermione, and sighed deeply as he knew what he should do.

"I'll go talk to her," he said to the others, "just promise me that you two will do anything to help protect her."

"Mate, she's my baby sister, my only sister. I'd give my life for her," said Ron.

"Harry, we won't let anything happen to her, or to any of us," added Hermione.

"Thanks guys," said Harry. The three of them hugged, and after separating, Harry began to make his way over to where Ginny was now standing beside a birch tree near the lake. As Harry approached her, she turned her head to look at him. There was a tear going down her cheek that she quickly brushed away when she saw Harry coming near her.

"Hey Harry," she greeted him with a weak smile on her face.

"Hey Gin," he replied with a similar expression.

"So, I guess this is going to be goodbye. I-I hope you do make it to Bill and Fleur's wedding," she said as she tried choking back some tears.

"You will, I wouldn't miss the wedding of a member of my extended family. But Ginny…" he paused and took hold of her hands, "Ginny, you're everything to me. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Thanks Harry." Her eyes were welling with tears. "You're everything to me too," she sniffled.

Harry pulled her to him and they embraced. Tears began to flow from Ginny's eyes now.

"Gin?" Harry asked as they broke away from each other, "I need to tell you something."

Their eyes met, his brilliant green to her soft brown.

"I've been talking with Ron and Hermione," he continued, "and, well… we actually came to an agreement and we want you to come with us."

They continued gazing into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Why the change of heart?" Ginny asked, "I thought you were scared of what could happen."

"I am. And until this is over, I always will be worried about you, and Ron, and Hermione. But I'm going to need all the help I can until I get to Voldemort, and that includes you."

"Harry, I'm not going to lie, but I'm scared about what might happen if I do go with you."

"I know Gin, but as Dumbledore said we should be around those we love. And Ginny, there's no one I love more right now than you." Harry pulled Ginny back to him and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you Harry James Potter," Ginny whispered to Harry, " and I'll be with you until the end." They embraced once again, tears in both of their eyes. Their heads moved to each other, and their lips met and pressed together in the most passionate kiss that either of them had ever experienced.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think and leave me a little review. And I will try to update this every Monday._


	2. Love In The Air

_A/N:_ Ok, this is my first fanfic that I've ever done so please be gentle but opinionated with your reviews. I'm going to try and update this every Monday, but I make no guarantees about my timeliness.

_Disclaimer:_ All the characters, places, objects, etc. from books 1-6 (and maybe some stuff before them) belong solely to J.K. Rowling.

The rest of the stuff in this story is out of my own mind and any resemblance to anything in book 7 when it comes out is purely coincidental.

_Summery: _With what lies ahead of Harry, he gathers as much help as he can to aide in his quest to defeat Voldemort. Will Harry succeed? Will love come into his life?

* * *

**_Chapter 2 _**

Harry awoke the next morning as the rising sun shown through a small division in his bed hanging and onto his face. Other than Seamus and Ron, everyone else in the dormitory was awake and beginning to pack for what, in Harry's mind, would be a very somber trip home aboard the Hogwarts Express.

"Morning Harry," Neville greeted his fellow Gryffindor. He was apparently still feeling some of the after-effects of the battle with the death-eaters as he flinched and groaned a little as he spoke.

"Morning Neville," Harry responded. At this point, Seamus began to awaken. Harry turned his head from Neville towards Dean who had a mild look of disgust mixed with sorrow across his face. The two looked at each other in silence for a moment or so.

Then Dean spoke, "Look, Harry, I know I haven't been the most pleasant person around here since Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup, but I would just like you to know that out of everyone in this school, I'm glad that it was you that Ginny went to. And… I hope that you two have a great time being together."

"Thanks Dean," replied Harry, "I'm really sorry that things didn't work out between you two."

"Don't mention it. I'm a little too much of a gentleman, and as I'm sure you well know, Ginny is very capable of handling herself."

Harry smiled at Dean's response. Dean smiled back and extended his hand to Harry who took it. As they shook hands, Ron finally woke up and joined the others in getting dressed and packing up for the trip home.

"I hope Hogwarts stays open next year," said Seamus as he closed the lid to his trunk.

"I think everyone does," replied Dean, "but I guess it'll be up to the school's governors to decide, won't it?"

"They wouldn't close the school now, would they?" questioned Neville, "I mean, my gran is always saying that there's no safer place in the wizarding world than this school."

Seamus shook his head, "Who knows, me mum will probably be reluctant to have me leave her sight now."

"Well come on, let's go down to breakfast and get something to eat before we leave," Dean said. The others all muttered in agreement.

"Harry, Ron, you guys coming?" Neville asked as he reached the door.

"Yeah, we're right behind you," Harry replied. But as he turned to close the lid of his trunk, he saw Ron sitting on the edge of his bed looking down at the floor, "You okay Ron?"

"What… oh yeah," Ron said seeming to come out of a mild trance, "Harry, can I talk to you alone before we head down to the Great Hall?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Well, you see, it's… it's…"

"It's what mate?"

Ron sighed deeply, "It's Hermione."

"What about her?"

"I…" Ron stammered, "I think I love her Harry. Whenever I'm around her, I get this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach."

Harry smiled, "Ron, if you love her, as I suspect you do, just tell her. Don't keep it bottled up."

"It's not that easy mate. I mean how do I know if she feels the same about me… or someone else like McLaggen or Krum," Ron said, sounding a little depressed.

"Trust me, she doesn't," Ron looked skeptically at Harry, "think back through this year Ron. When you and Lavender were together, Hermione kept avoiding you, not to mention tried killing you with those birds she had conjured up just before Christmas. Hell, she even gave you a little help during the quidditch try-outs at the start of the year."

A look of shock and disbelief spread across Ron's face, "Your joking right?" Harry shook his head, "But… she… prefect…"

"You love her, and she loves you," said Harry as he placed his hand reassuringly on Ron's shoulder, "tell her."

Ron turned and looked at Harry, "You're right. Thanks mate."

"No problem, now let's go get some breakfast before we have to leave."

Down in the Great Hall, Ron and Harry joined the other last minute stragglers. At the Gryffindor table, Harry took a seat next to Ginny. Ron, however, went over to Hermione and asked, "Hermione, can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?" he added as Ginny looked over at him in an interested way.

"Sure," Hermione responded. She then got up from the table and followed Ron into the Entrance Hall. Ginny watched them leave and then turned her head to Harry, "Alright, I know you know what's going on. So what is it that my brother doesn't want anyone overhearing?"

Harry relied, "What makes you think I'd tell you?"

"Care for me to remind you why Slughorn invited me into the 'Slug Club'?"

"You really are as stubborn as your mum," said Harry knowing full well Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hexes were nothing to mess around with. He leaned his head down and whispered so that anyone nearby wouldn't hear, "He's letting Hermione know exactly how he really feels about her."

With a smile stretching from ear-to-ear, Ginny turned to Harry and said very quietly to him, "I knew it."

Moments later, Ron and Hermione returned to the table with beaming looks on their faces. A few onlookers watched them return to their seats with somewhat puzzled looks, including Lavender, who had a look that was more mutinous than puzzled.

After they had sat down next to each other, Ginny looked at Hermione and Ron, and asked, "Well?"

Ron appeared to be in a bit of a trance, but after Hermione turned to look at him for a moment, she looked over to Ginny and simply said, "He did."

When he heard this response, Harry looked at Ginny and then to Hermione, and back again. Then it dawned on him, "Hang on… what were you two talking about just before Ron and I got here?"

Ginny looked over to him and said, "Apparently, exactly what you two were discussing before joining us. Now how about some food." She passed Harry a plate of eggs and poured some pumpkin juice for both of them.

* * *

_Let me know what you think... Chapter 3 coming next Monday._


	3. Together United

_A/N:_ Ok, this is my first fanfic that I've ever done so please be gentle but opinionated with your reviews. After getting a couple e-mails, I'm now going to try and update this every Monday and Thursday instead of just once a week, but I still make no guarantees about my timeliness. And for those of you wondering about the 'M' rating, you answer is coming in a few chapters.

_Disclaimer:_ All the characters, places, objects, etc. from books 1-6 (and maybe some stuff before them) belong solely to J.K. Rowling.

The rest of the stuff in this story is out of my own mind and any resemblance to anything in book 7 when it comes out is purely coincidental.

_Summery: _With what lies ahead of Harry, he gathers as much help as he can to aide in his quest to defeat Voldemort. Will Harry succeed? Will love come into his life?

* * *

**_Chapter 3 _**

The sea of students continued chatting amongst themselves for a little while longer until Professor McGonagall stood up at the staff table. The talking quickly ceased as she began to speak, "This year at Hogwarts has come to a close, and I would like to personally thank all of you, students and staff, for your understanding throughout this year of the situation within our world. And I would like to think that following all of the events that we have lived through this year, that we just may be closer to those around us than we have ever been.

"As you all know, we suffered a tragic loss amongst us for the second time in three years because of on individual, Lord Voldemort," a large portion of the students gasped when she said this, "It is with my deepest sorrow that I ask you to join me in honoring the life of Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the greatest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen."

As she said this, McGonagall raised her goblet and everyone in the hall followed suit. "To Dumbledore," rang a chorus of voices throughout the hall. Back at the Gryffindor table, Ginny leaned her head onto Harry's shoulder as a tear went down her cheek. Harry put his arm around her to comfort her.

At the staff table, McGonagall sighed deeply and continued through choked back tears, "With what has occurred on these grounds and amongst ourselves this year, I am saddened to say, that the governors have decided that… Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, will not open next year."

Shouts of, "They can't," and, "No, it's not possible," flooded the Great Hall. McGonagall motioned for everyone to quiet down. After a moment or two, she regained control of the room.

"However," she continued, "myself and the heads of the houses have managed to reach an agreement with the governors. The school shall remain open if there are any students that come back to the school and are taught for the full year. Otherwise, this will be the last that we see of each other within these hallowed halls."

Everyone in the Great Hall was looking around at everyone else for some possible hint that what had just been said might not have been true. The quiet hall was now abuzz with chatter amongst the students about the school's future. But then, all of a sudden, Neville stood up from the Gryffindor table, faced the staff table, and said in a very strong voice, "I'll come back to Hogwarts, professor."

McGonagall looked down at him and said, "Thank you Mr. Longbottom."

And then Luna stood at the Ravenclaw table, "I'll come back to Hogwarts, professor." McGonagall nodded towards Luna, when suddenly she was taken back by the chain of events that sprung to life around her.

"I'll come back to Hogwarts, professor," shouted Seamus.

He was quickly followed Dennis and Colin Creevey, "We'll come back to Hogwarts, professor."

Then a Hufflepuff third-year, "I'll come back to Hogwarts, professor."

Soon the sounds of, "I'll come back to Hogwarts, professor," were echoing and overlapping as every student in the Great Hall, including several Slytherins, stood up to reassure the staff that Hogwarts should and would remain open. Tears of joy were streaking down McGonagall's face as she spoke to the now standing student body of Hogwarts, "Thank you, Thank you. All of you. Your determination and unity are exactly what this school needs now, and will need next year. As far as I am concerned, Hogwarts will remain open next year."

Cheers and applause erupted across the hall as this proclamation was made. The staff even joined in this spur of the moment celebration.

The excitement continued for several minute until McGonagall spoke one last time, "It is now time for us to bid farewell to one another. Owls will be sent to your parents explaining both the stance of the governors, as well as the stance of the staff and students. Now please go and enjoy your summer."

* * *

_Please let me know what you think and leave me a little review. And I will try to update this on Thursday._


	4. Back To Privet Drive

_A/N:_ Ok, this is my first fanfic that I've ever done so please be gentle but opinionated with your reviews. After getting a couple e-mails, I'm now going to try and update this every Monday and Thursday instead of just once a week, but I stillmake no guarantees about my timeliness.

_Disclaimer:_ All the characters, places, objects, etc. from books 1-6 (and maybe some stuff before them) belong solely to J.K. Rowling.

The rest of the stuff in this story is out of my own mind and any resemblance to anything in book 7 when it comes out is purely coincidental.

_Summery: _With what lies ahead of Harry, he gathers as much help as he can to aide in his quest to defeat Voldemort. Will Harry succeed? Will love come into his life?

* * *

_**Chapter 4 **_

Steam hissed from the engine and the wheels began to turn as the Hogwarts Express departed from Hogsmede Station for King's Cross. On board the train, the four friends headed into an empty compartment where they stowed their trunks and sat down. Harry and Ginny with Hedwig and Arnold the Pygmy Puff on one side, and Ron and Hermione with Crookshanks and Pigwidgeon across from them.

"So," said Ginny looking around the compartment, "is anyone going to let me in on what you guys know?"

"Hold on," Harry started, "Muffliato! There we go. What?" he added when he saw the look on Hermione's face.

"I won't deny the usefulness of some of the things Snape wrote in that book Harry. But I'm still not entirely comfortable knowing that that book, and its spells, belonged to a death eater," Hermione responded.

"Well I don't have the book anymore if it makes you feel any better. Anyways," he turned to Ginny and began to explain what he knew about the horcruxes, how Voldemort's soul was divided into seven different places, and how Ginny had actually acquired the first horcrux.

"So that wasn't just the memory of Tom Riddle in that diary? It was a part of Voldemort's soul?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Harry answered her, "and I was able to destroy it with that fang from the basilisk. And last summer, Dumbledore managed to find and destroy another one of the horcruxes. A ring that was Salazar Slytherin's and had belonged to members of Voldemort's family. The night that the death eaters came to the school, the two of us went after what we thought to be the third horcrux, a locket of Slytherin's. But after getting to it and traveling back to Hogsmede, I discovered that the locket I was now in possession of," as he said this he pulled out the locket to show Ginny, "was actually a fake. One of his death eaters apparently turned on him and destroyed the original locket. This note was inside."

Harry handed the note to Ginny who read it over a couple times, "R.A.B.? Who's R.A.B.?" she asked.

"Wish we knew," said Ron.

"We have some ideas, but nothing even remotely solid," added Hermione.

"Rosalind Antigone Bungs and Rupert 'Axebanger' Brookstanton," Ron listed off.

"They were both notable wizards, but neither were death eaters."

"R.A.B…. hmmm…" Ginny muttered while thinking to herself, "well, any idea on the other horcruxes?"

"Well there were the diary and the ring, so that leaves five others. One of the five being Voldemort himself," said Harry.

"What about the locket?" Ron asked.

"We cannot assume R.A.B. actually destroyed it. They could have died before they managed to destroy it, or worse, Voldemort could have gotten his hands on it and has it hidden somewhere else now," Harry responded, "The other horcruxes, Dumbledore and I narrowed down to a cup that had belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, something that had belonged to either Godric Gryffindor or Rowena Ravenclaw, and Voldemort's pet snake."

"You mean that monster that tried to kill dad when he was guarding the Department of Mysteries?" Ginny inquired.

"Yeah, that very one."

The rest of the trip was rather quiet, except for Pigwidgeon's constant hooting that was muffled by Ron's robes, and the commotion that surrounded the game of Wizards Chess that Harry and Ron were engaged in as Ginny and Hermione watched.

"Ah…" said Ron as he saw an open opportunity, "Knight to H-3. Checkmate Harry," Ron grinned as he triumphantly beat Harry for what seemed to be the millionth time, "Don't worry mate, you'll get the better of me one of these days. Why not try against someone more equal to your skill level."

"You know Harry," Ginny said with a slight grin, "Crookshanks looks like he wants to play."

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all laughed. Then Harry looked over to Ginny, "Oh ha… ha… ha… Gin," he said very sarcastically.

As the train pulled into King's Cross Station, the four friends finalized their plans for the summer.

"Ok, so your birthday is the 31st of July and the wedding is for a week later on the 7th of August," said Ron listing the dates off, "So how about we come by your aunt and uncle's place and get you on the 31st, you and I do our Apparition test on the 3rd, do all the wedding stuff on the 7th, and then head out the next day?"

"Sounds alright," said Harry, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Not entirely," interjected Ginny.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"How exactly do you plan on telling mum and dad that we're leaving school to follow Harry around?"

"Oh, yeah. Mum's going to have kittens if I skip my N.E.W.T.s. She still hasn't forgiven Fred and George for skipping theirs."

"Look," Harry started, "just wait until I get there and let me help you tell them. Who knows, it might lessen the blow a bit. I mean Hermione and I will be missing our N.E.W.T.s as well."

"And besides, you guys will have us there for support," added Hermione.

"Thanks," said Ginny.

"Yeah, you guys really are great friends," added Ron as he leaned over and kissed Hermione.

As the train slowed to a stop, the group joined the mass exodus off of the train. They gathered on the platform and were ushered in small groups through the barrier to the main station. After passing through the barrier Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were met by an entourage of people. The entire Weasley family (minus Percy), Lupin, Tonks, Moody, and several other members of the order.

"Oh there you are," said Mrs. Weasley through her tears, "I've missed you all so much."

"Mum, it's only been a few days," strained Ron as his mother pulled him into a very constricting hug.

"I know, I know dear. But it's felt like ages."

The greeting and hugging continued all around for a little longer, when suddenly, "Ahem… ahem," someone coughed in a very Umbridge-like way.

Harry turned to look at the source of this sound and found himself looking right at the face of his uncle, Vernon Dursley.

"If you are quite finished, we would like to get a move on," Vernon said rather timidly as he vividly remembered what the order had told him one year ago in that very station about how he should treat Harry.

Mrs. Weasley scowled in his direction. But before she could say what was on her mind, Harry stepped in, "It's alright Mrs. Weasley. I should be going, I need to talk to them anyways. I'll see you later, for the wedding."

"You do that," said Mr. Weasley, "and Harry. Thanks again for everything you've done for this family."

"I'll see you in a few weeks," said Ginny as she ran up to Harry and kissed him goodbye, "take care of yourself."

"I will," replied Harry. A somewhat shocked Mrs. Weasley stood still with her jaw open at what she just saw her baby girl do.

"Mum, I'll fill you in, in a bit," Ron told her when he saw the look on her face, "just let them be for now."

Harry waved back to Hermione, the Weasleys, and the order members as he walked over to where his aunt, uncle, and cousin were waiting.

"Well," snorted Uncle Vernon, "are you quite ready now?"

"Sure," Harry replied, "but I do need to talk to you when we get back to Privet Drive."

And with that, the Dursleys followed Harry out of the station and proceeded back to number four Privet Drive for the last time.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think and leave me a little review. And I will try to update this Monday._


	5. The Truth Comes Out

_A/N:_ Ok, this is my first fanfic that I've ever done so please be gentle but opinionated with your reviews. After getting a couple e-mails, I'm now going to try and update this every Monday and Thursday instead of just once a week, but I stillmake no guarantees about my timeliness. Also, if you're not a fan of monologues, I appologize for this chapter.

_Disclaimer:_ All the characters, places, objects, etc. from books 1-6 (and maybe some stuff before them) belong solely to J.K. Rowling.

The rest of the stuff in this story is out of my own mind and any resemblance to anything in book 7 when it comes out is purely coincidental.

_Summery: _With what lies ahead of Harry, he gathers as much help as he can to aide in his quest to defeat Voldemort. Will Harry succeed? Will love come into his life?

* * *

_**Chapter 5 **_

Harry kept to himself in his bedroom, leaving for meals and to use the bathroom. The Dursley, as usual, acted as if he didn't exist. However, they were mow treading lightly around him since they knew that in a few weeks time when he turned seventeen, he would be allowed to use magic outside of his school. This idea frightened Harry's cousin Dudley the most, for Dudley still remembered the night that Harry first found out he was a wizard and Dudley had ended up with a pig's tail, courtesy of the groundskeeper of Harry's school.

Harry sat in his bed with a copy of one of the many Defense Against the Dark Arts books that he had amassed from his classes at Hogwarts and from others within the wizarding world. He was going through them all and working on memorizing the theory behind the spells. He couldn't believe he was actually following Delores Umbridge's idea of learning, but seeing as he was still underage and could not do magic outside of school, he really had no other choice. At least not until the end of the month.

A sudden knock on his door caused him to jump. He wondered who was actually acknowledging his presence in this house. Then he heard a familiar, yet timid voice on the other side of the door.

"Harry," came Aunt Petunia's voice, "Harry, do you mind if I come in for a minute?"

Of all things Harry had ever expected his aunt to do, asking politely for permission to enter his room to talk to him was nowhere near the top of that list.

"Um… sure," he replied wondering what she could possibly want, "come on in."

The door opened and in walked his aunt. Harry closed the book that he had been going through as she sat on the edge of his bed. She just sat there for a minute looking around the room, but not at Harry.

"Was there something you wanted?" Harry asked, still a little puzzled as to why his aunt was presently sitting on the edge of his bed.

She looked down at her feet, closed her eyes, and sighed deeply.

"Look… Harry," she started out as she opened her eyes and turned to him, "I realize that your life here has been, well, less than perfect."

'That's the understatement of the century,' Harry thought to himself.

"But you mustn't blame the last sixteen years on Vernon or Dudley," Harry gave her a quizzical yet irritated look. Not blame his uncle or cousin? Wasn't it his uncle who tore up his Hogwarts acceptance letters, and kept him in the cupboard under the stairs for nearly half his life. Wasn't it Dudley who had picked on Harry and turned him into a human punching bag. Why should he not blame any of the Dursleys for how rotten they treated him. His aunt gave him her reason.

"If anyone is to be blamed," she continued, "it's me Harry."

At this, Harry's expression went to shock as he sat there with his mouth open staring at his Aunt Petunia. Had he just heard her correctly?

"Believe it or not, Vernon was coerced into his hatred by me. And considering his sister, that was a rather simple feat. You see Harry, this all started with my relationship with your mother, my sister, Lily. From as early as I can remember, she and I were more than just sisters… we were best friends as well. We would spend hours playing together, telling each other stories, we even confided secrets in each other that we never did with anyone else. Our lives seemed to be the picture of perfection. At least it was until Lily's eleventh birthday. In the days leading up to it, strange things began to happen, things that no one could explain. Very much like the things that happened before your eleventh birthday Harry."

Harry's attention was now fully upon his aunt's words. This was the first time he had ever heard about either of his parents' lives before Hogwarts.

"Then on her eleventh birthday, when we were out in our parents' garden, we saw a large barn owl just sitting on the fence staring at us. But Lily quickly noticed that sticking out of its beak was an envelope. An envelope that was addressed not just to her, but to the very spot on which we were standing. We were both too timid to go anywhere near the bird, so we called for our mother who slowly walked towards the owl and when she was mere feet away, it dropped the envelope and appeared to bow to her. As it flew off, our mother picked up the envelope and looked at it skeptically. She asked if either of us had anything to do with this since of how the envelope was addressed. We told her how we were playing out there and then the owl just appeared out of nowhere.

"She turned the envelope over and noticed a wax seal that bore a crest with what appeared to be a lion, badger, raven, and snake surrounding a big 'H'. We watched her as she cautiously opened it and unfolded the parchment inside, and read it aloud to us. I still remember it to this day.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been _

_accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"Needless to say, none of us had heard of such a place in our lives, or of the person whose name was signed at the bottom of the letter, Minerva McGonagall. But something about that letter seemed to make sense to Lily and she pointed out that this could explain the strange occurrences over the last few days."

It was kind of weird for Harry to hear that unlike himself, his mother had been much more accepting of her letter from Hogwarts, even as a muggle-born witch. He listened intently as his aunt proceeded with her story.

"Strangely enough, my parents actually agreed with her point of view and my mother followed the instructions that had been enclosed with the letter and took Lily to a place called The Leaky Cauldron in London, and onto an even stranger place, Diagon Alley. When they returned, all Lily could talk about was this new world of magic that had existed for centuries. She showed off her robes, her books, and even her new pet owl, which she called Hewitt. The next few weeks were all focused around Lily and her start at Hogwarts. After that, we never saw much of each other at all. Even during holidays, she would be sending Hewitt out with letters to friends of hers from that school. It was as if I had never existed to her."

She sniffled and turned away from Harry. He swore that there was a tear falling down her face as she did so.

"The thing is Harry, as time went by, the jealousy grew inside me. It came to the point that all I wanted was revenge on my sister, to make her feel as I did. I had broken off all communication with her just before she finished at Hogwarts. I began to treat her as if she hadn't existed. Even when she sent me an invitation to her wedding with that Potter boy, I sent it back without any reason at all. I made sure that they wouldn't interfere with my life, so when I married Vernon, I got him to believe that they and their kind would cause problems if they were in our lives. Once Dudley was born, I thought that she was finally out of my life and she now knew what I had felt for all those years. Then, a year and a half later, I discovered you asleep on our doorstep with a note from the headmaster of Hogwarts. It was then that I learned about the fate of my sister and her husband. Yes, I did feel grief about the death of my childhood friend, but I had let my jealousy towards her get out of control. When I saw you, I felt as if she was trying to force herself back into my life. After reading the explanation in the note, I reluctantly took you in. When Vernon woke up, I informed him about you and told him about an idea I had to keep any and all information about the wizarding world away from you so that any possible magic in you might be squashed out.

"What I'm getting at Harry, is that I'm solely to blame for your treatment within this house. Not Dudley, not Vernon, not even Marge. Just me. And it's taken me this long to finally admit this, not out of fear from what you could do, but out of love for family. Deep down, beneath all that jealousy, is a crushed heart that was destroyed with the loss of my best friend. And now that I know that her killer is back, I want to see him stopped before I loose the last connection I have to my sister… You Harry."

At this, her emotions finally overtook her and she began to openly bawl with her face in her hands as she sat on Harry's bed. Still in shock over what his aunt had just admitted to him, Harry couldn't think of anything to say. But one thing that he did do was get up from where he was sitting on his bed and went over to his aunt, sat down, and put an arm around her. She embraced him and began sobbing into his shoulder.

"Harry, I-I'd fully understand if you never want to speak to me or my family ever again," Petunia said between sobs, "but if you can find it in your heart after you leave, please do keep in touch."

Harry pulled away from her and looked her directly in the eyes, "I appreciate you telling me this," he said knowing full well how he had acted to Ron and Hermione before they started their fifth year at Hogwarts, "and I do forgive you for what you did."

"You-you actually… f-forgive me?"

"Yeah, I do. You three are the only family I have ever known, and you are the only connection that I have to my mother at all."

"Thank you Harry."

"Now how does at least a Christmas card sound for staying touch?"

Petunia let out a slight laugh, "That would be alright, just don't send it by owl. I don't think Vernon will ever get used to that."

"Deal," and as he said this, he and his aunt gave each other a hug that was equally as strong as some of those he had received from Mrs. Weasley.

"I believe that would be for you," Petunia said looking over Harry's shoulder at the snowy white owl sitting on the ledge of the windowsill with a letter in her beak.

"Hedwig," Harry said when he turned around.

"I'll leave you to read your mail."

"Thank you Aunt Petunia," Harry said as he took the letter from his owl. He sat back down on the bed with the letter as Hedwig flew over to her cage for some water out of her dish. Harry opened the envelope, pulled out the parchment, and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that it's only been a few weeks since we last saw_

_each other, but I miss you so much right now. Love seems to be_

_all over the place here. Ron and Hermione are constantly_

_communicating with each other, rather obsessively if you ask me,_

_and the rest of the family is working on getting things ready for_

_the wedding. I don't know who's going through more stress,_

_mum or Bill._

_Anyways, I wanted to write you to let you know that Ron,_

_Hermione, and I will be picking you up on your birthday. Despite_

_Ron's gripes, we'll be coming on the Knight Bus. I suggested we_

_apparate with Hermione, but she's too nervous to even think of_

_group apparitions (and I, for one, would like to remain in one_

_piece). Can't wait to see you on the 31st._

_Love you always,_

_Ginny_

_xoxo_

A smile spread across his face. It was a great feeling to know that Ginny was missing him just as much as her was missing her. He looked up to a calendar on the wall next to Hedwig's cage. The 31st, his birthday, was just a few days away, on Thursday. This Thursday, he would once again be with his friends and his love, Ginny. He got out a piece of parchment and quill and immediately wrote Ginny a reply.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I've missed you just as much as you've missed me. I_

_can't wait to see you, Ron, and Hermione on Thursday._

_Speaking apparating, can you make sure Ron is ready for our_

_test on the third. I don't think he could handle having to do_

_the test a third time. Hope your journey on the Knight Bus_

_goes as well as possible. Again, can't wait till I see you_

_on Thursday._

_Love always,_

_Harry_

Without asking, Hedwig was already next to Harry waiting for him to hand off the letter to her. When he finally did, Hedwig took one final gulp of water and flew out the window, headed towards The Burrow. He sighed as he lay down on his bed and dozed off, dreaming of his future with Ginny.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think and leave me a little review. And I will try to update this Thursday._


	6. The Knight Bus

_A/N:_ Ok, this is my first fanfic that I've ever done so please be gentle but opinionated with your reviews. After getting a couple e-mails, I'm now going to try and update this every Monday and Thursday instead of just once a week, but I still make no guarantees about my timeliness.

_Disclaimer:_ All the characters, places, objects, etc. from books 1-6 (and maybe some stuff before them) belong solely to J.K. Rowling.

The rest of the stuff in this story is out of my own mind and any resemblance to anything in book 7 when it comes out is purely coincidental.

_Summery: _With what lies ahead of Harry, he gathers as much help as he can to aide in his quest to defeat Voldemort. Will Harry succeed? Will love come into his life?

* * *

_**Chapter 6 **_

The next day seemed to go by without a hitch. And it seemed that after her revealing speech to Harry the previous day, Aunt Petunia had spoken to both Vernon and Dudley about watching themselves around Harry. Although he sounded rather reluctant, Vernon was more polite to Harry, and Dudley just stayed away from Harry in general, making sure to keep his backside well protected from growing a new tail.

"Aunt Petunia," said Harry, "just so you know, tomorrow after noon, I'll be leaving with my friends to stay with them for their brother's wedding."

"Thank you for letting me know Harry," she replied.

"And they won't be coming through the fireplace this time," he added as his uncle looked over his daily paper with a rather intense glare towards Harry.

After a somewhat quiet dinner, interrupted only by a common, ordinary sneeze from Harry that caused Dudley to jump with fear, Harry retreated to his bedroom for the final time. Tomorrow, he would be leaving number four Privet Drive at last.

Harry muttered as he woke to his alarm the next morning. 'Why do you always have to interrupt a good dream,' he thought as he shut off the buzzing alarm. He had been in the midst of one of the best dreams he had ever had. Ginny and he were together on their wedding day, standing hand-in-hand while gazing into each other's eyes as the minister proclaimed them to be Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter. The alarm had gone off right as they were about to share their first kiss as husband and wife.

"Morning Hedwig," he greeted his owl as she flew the window after a night of hunting. She replied with a soft hoot as she made her way into her cage to get some sleep. Harry got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Dudley and Petunia were both already in the kitchen having breakfast. "Good morning Harry," said Aunt Petunia with a smile on her face, "let me get you a plate."

"Thanks," he answered back. He sat down at the table and looked across at Dudley who seemed to have broken a cold sweat as Harry entered the room. "I'm not going to do anything," he said directly to Dudley.

Dudley made a kind of grunting noise but still acted extremely nervous with Harry. Petunia returned with a plate of eggs and bacon. Once he had finished, he went back to his room to pack-up his belongings. Robes, books, pictures, letters, everything but the furniture seemed to be stuffed inside Harry's trunk. It took a moment or two, but after sitting as hard as he could on top of the trunk, he managed to get the lid closed.

He looked all around the room to make sure that he had gathered everything. After making sure that he did indeed have all of his possessions, he looked at his watch and began to haul his trunk down stairs. Hedwig hooted a little indignantly as Harry snatched up her cage with her still inside.

At the bottom of the stairs, Harry ran into Petunia, "So, this is goodbye then?" she asked.

"I guess so," Harry replied, "and don't worry, I'll keep my promise to write you."

"Thank you Harry. And here," she handed him a small parcel, "consider it seventeen years of birthday presents."

"What is it?" Harry inquired.

"You'll see, but don't open it here. Just wait." She walked over to the door and opened it for him. "It's not going to be the same without you around here."

"It won't be the same without you guys either."

Suddenly there was a loud bang in the street. And out in front of the house appeared a violent purple, triple-decker bus. The Knight Bus.

"That'll be my ride," said Harry as Petunia looked out across the yard in shock at the monstrosity in the middle of the street.

Then, just as suddenly as the bus had appeared, a tall, red-haired boy bolted out of the door in the rear of the bus and collapsed on the ground.

"Land! Land! Sweet, solid land!" he shouted.

Harry began laughing as he watched his friend Ron kiss the Dursley's front lawn. He looked back towards the bus to see his other good friend Hermione step out of the bus.

"Oh honestly Ronald. It's not that bad. I did tell you to put a sticking charm on your seat to help out," she told Ron.

"Like he listens to logic," came the voice of the person he had been most longing to see, "Hey Harry!" Ginny called across the lawn.

"Hey Ginny," he responded to her, he then turned to Petunia as Ginny made her way over, "thanks again for letting me know."

"Don't mention it Harry. Just remember to keep in touch," she reminded him.

"I will," and with that, they hugged each other goodbye with Ginny standing next to Harry, shocked beyond belief at what she had just seen.

"Did I miss something?" she whispered to Harry as he turned to face her.

"I'll explain in a bit," he said in a reassuring manner, "can you help me with my trunk?"

"You're kidding, right?" said Hermione as she came over with Ron, "you've been of age for what, twelve hours now?"

"Mate," Ron chimed in, still looking a little pale from the bus ride, "mum's been waiting for you to send your stuff over."

"Oh yeah," Harry finally remembered, "gimme a break, none of you have been tried for underage magic."

"True," said Hermione, "but come on, everyone's back at The Burrow waiting." And with a couple waves of her wand, Hermione magiced Hedwig and Harry's trunk off to The Burrow. Aunt Petunia seemed unalarmed at what had just happened next to her.

"Stay safe Harry," she said as the four friends began to make their way to the bus.

"I will," Harry called back, "say goodbye to Dudley and Uncle Vernon for me."

Petunia smiled and nodded in acknowledgement as she waved goodbye to Harry.

Ron looked puzzled as he turned from Harry, to Petunia, and back again. "Hang on, what just happened here?"

"I was just asking the same thing," said Ginny.

"Well to be brief," Harry said, "we made a mends with each other. I'll fill you all in, in detail later. Right now let's just head to The Burrow."

Ron let out a very audible sigh, looking for some excuse to delay getting back on the Knight Bus. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to the parcel in Harry's hand.

"A birthday present from my aunt," he replied.

"Not another pair of your uncle's old socks is it?"

"Don't think so."

"Why don't you open it?" asked Ginny.

"I promised I'd wait till after I left," he told her.

"How about on the bus then?"

"No. I wouldn't dare open anything while it's moving."

"Good point," Hermione said, "now let's get going you lot."

As they got on board, Harry looked around to see if Stan Shunpike was back to his job as conductor of the Knight Bus.

"Well come on, come on. We haven't got all day," came a voice much higher than Stan's, from the front of the bus, "there are more people than just you in this world you know."

She seemed to be no older than any of the four of them. "Sorry about that," Hermione apologized.

"No matter. That'll be eleven sickles a piece," then she turned to Ron, "And if you ever complain about this bus like that again, you can walk!" Ron blushed.

They all paid the girl and proceeded to their seats. "I take it the Ministry still has Stan locked up?" Harry inquired.

"Yeah," Ginny responded, "Scrimgeour would rather seem to be doing anything instead of actually going after real death eaters."

As they sat down, they all placed sticking charms on their chairs. Ron, however, also put a sticking charm on himself so that his butt was glued to his chair. Harry looked over as he did this.

"Good idea mate," Harry said remembering his previous trips aboard the Knight Bus. He followed Ron's lead just as the bus departed Privet Drive.

In a manner of minutes, the bus had zoomed them out across the country, stopping every now and then to either gain or loose a fellow passenger. Sooner than later, they arrived just outside Ottery St. Catchpole in front of the Weasley home, The Burrow.

Harry and Ron soon realized that their sticking charms might not have been such a good idea. As they stood up, after removing their sticking charms, Ginny and Hermione came over with a fit of the giggles.

"What are you two laughing about?" questioned Ron.

"Nothing," said Hermione in between laughs.

"What?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Really, it's nothing," she replied while still laughing.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, then back at the girls, "Honestly, what's so bloody funny?" said Ron starting to get irritated.

"Nice underpants there bro," came Fred's voice as he and George walked onto the bus to see what was keeping them.

"You too Harry," added George.

Harry and Ron then realized that the momentum of the bus and their sticking charms had resulted in the pair of them tearing holes in the seats of their pants.

"Reparo," they both muttered while blushing at their predicament.

"Thanks for the help," Ron said sarcastically to Ginny and Hermione.

"Well come on you lot, mum's waiting for you," said George.

"And Harry, happy birthday," said Fred.

"Thanks guys," he responded.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think and leave me a little review. And I will try to update this Monday._


	7. Happy Birthday?

_A/N:_ Ok, this is my first fanfic that I've ever done so please be gentle but opinionated with your reviews. After getting a couple e-mails, I'm now going to try and update this every Monday and Thursday instead of just once a week, but I stillmake no guarantees about my timeliness.

_Disclaimer: All the characters, places, objects, etc. from books 1-6 (and maybe some stuff before them) belong solely to J.K. Rowling._

The rest of the stuff in this story is out of my own mind and any resemblance to anything in book 7 when it comes out is purely coincidental.

_Summery: With what lies ahead of Harry, he gathers as much help as he can to aide in his quest to defeat Voldemort. Will Harry succeed? Will love come into his life?

* * *

_

_**Chapter 7 **_

"Oh Harry, it's so nice to see you again," said Mrs. Weasley as the group got off the bus. She then pulled Harry into one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Mum," said Ginny, "let the poor guy breathe."

"Alright, alright. Come on inside you lot, I just put out lunch before you arrived."

As Mrs. Weasley lead the way in, Harry pulled Ginny aside, "Is she ok with us?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?" she replied.

"Well she did seem rather shocked when we kissed in King's Cross last month."

"Oh that. It's fine. Ron and I talked to her about it after we got back here. She just wasn't expecting her two youngest to grow-up so fast."

Harry smiled at her and she smiled back, "Now come on, I'm starving," she said pulling Harry into the kitchen. The two of them took seats next to each other at the far end of the table near Fred and George.

"So," began George, "other than the slight breeze that you and our brother felt on your backsides a moment ago," Ginny sniggered and Harry sheepishly grinned, "how has your summer been Harry?"

"Not too bad, surprisingly," he replied.

"The muggles treated you alright?" implored Fred.

"Of course. Although for my cousin and uncle it seemed to be out of fear of what they thought I might do when I became of age."

"What about your aunt? You said you'd give more detail on that," said Ginny.

"Oh yeah," said Harry as he remembered his promise, "It was kind of weird at first…" he went on as everyone in the room paid attention as Harry described everything that his aunt had told him just two days ago. "And then this morning she handed me this," he said, showing the parcel he had been holding to the room, "and said that I should consider it to be seventeen years of birthday presents."

"Well why not open it mate," said Ron, "along with the rest of them?" At this Ron tossed Harry a small rectangular gift, wrapped in a silver paper, "That one's from Hermione and me."

"Here you go Harry," said the twins in unison, "our latest line."

"And here you are my dear," Mrs. Weasley handed him a couple more packages, "oh, and this one is from Reamus," she added as she gave him another gift.

I know this has already been in you possession before," said Charlie Weasley, "but I thought you might like to recall some better times," he set in front of Harry a large, golden egg. The egg that three years prior had held the clue to the second task of the Triwizard Tournament.

"Don't worry," said Charlie as he saw the on Harry's face, "I had the clue disabled, it's ok if you open it."

Harry laughed, "Thanks Charlie."

"And don't forget us," came a voice from behind Harry. He turned to see Bill and Fleur walking into the room. Bill's face still bore the marks from his battle with Fenrir Greyback at Hogwarts. "Believe me, it's just cosmetic," Bill said as Harry looked at him, "there aren't any real lasting effects from Greyback's attack."

"We vent out and got you theese Harry," said Fleur as she handed Harry another gift. There was a tap on his shoulder.

"I'll give you my present later," Ginny whispered in his ear with a slightly evil grin on her face.

"Well let's not take all day mate," said Ron anxiously to Harry. And Harry than began to open the mound of presents in front of him. Ron and Hermione had gotten him a couple of books. One was "The Ultimate Guide To Quidditch" which contained information on every team in the world as well as various unique moves from throughout the sport's history, and the second was a book that Harry had heard about a multitude of times over the past six years, "Hogwarts: A History".

"Thought you should finally have your own copy," Hermione said, "at least you won't have to always ask me."

"Thanks," Harry replied.

Next came a box of French sweets and a couple of books on defense against the dark arts from Bill and Fleur. Fred and George gave Harry portable swamp as well as their latest invention, "It's our latest line of fireworks," said George.

"Our 'Celebrations Pack'," added Fred.

"Made for birthdays…"

"Anniversaries…"

"Weddings…"

"Birth of a son…"

"Or daughter…"

"Or twins," they concluded together.

"This particular one," continued Fred, "we designed for you to use when you three finish up with your N.E.W.T.s at the end of the year."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione eyed each other and shifted slightly in their seats. This apparently went unnoticed by the others in the room, since no one questioned it.

"Um… thanks guys," Harry said while trying to avoid eye contact.

"Just be sure to use them outside," said George, "you don't want to start a chaotic scene in the school."

"Why don't you open Reamus's next Harry," said Mrs. Weasley as she shot a look at the twins.

He opened the package from Lupin and found a note saying, 'Harry, these are possessions from your parents that they entrusted to me before their deaths. Now that you are of age, I feel that it is time that these were passed on to you.'

After reading the letter through, Harry began to go through the contents of the box. Inside he came across several pictures of his parents, a book that showed Harry's family tree from his father's side, and a couple of robes. But there was something else wrapped separately at the bottom of the box with a note from Lupin attached, 'Sirius managed to find these the night your parents died. He left them with me that same night for safe keeping.' He then unwrapped what was at the bottom of the box and his jaw dropped at what he saw. There, in his hand was an eleven inch mahogany wand and a ten and a quarter inch willow wand.

"Oh my God," said Ginny as she looked at the wands, "are those…"

"My parents' wands," Harry said, finishing her sentence.

A flood of emotions came over Harry. It was if he was standing in front of the Mirror of Erised all over again. He felt an urge to get up and leave, to be alone. But he resisted this impulse and stowed the wands back into the box.

"Harry," came Mrs. Weasley's motherly voice, "if you want, we could hold off on the festivities."

"No… no, it's ok," he said, "I was just a little taken aback to see something that had been so close to my parents. No, I'll be fine."

He then picked up the gifts from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Inside there were some mince pies, a scrapbook full of new clippings and pictures of Harry (including his original interview from _The Quibbler_), and a book that appeared to be full of real estate listings. "Just in case you need any help now that you've left your aunt and uncle's," said Mr. Weasley, "the realtor is a good friend of mine."

"Thanks," he said, but it now occurred to Harry that he had never given any thought about a place of his own to live. The Dursleys', Weasleys', and Hogwarts were all he had known as homes. The only other time he had thought about a new home was when his godfather, Sirius, had suggested to Harry to come and live with him.

"If you would like," chimed in Mrs. Weasley, "you can stay here as long as you like Harry. You too Hermione."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," replied both Harry and Hermione.

"Well that appears to be everything," said Mrs. Weasley cheerfully, "who wants some cake?"

After indulging in some cake and having nearly everyone bombarding Ron and Harry with tips for their apparition test the next day, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione retreated upstairs to Ron's bedroom.

"Ugh! If I have to hear one more suggestion on apparating, I'm going to end up leaving behind more than just an eyebrow tomorrow," growled Ron.

"Oh calm down," said Hermione as she put her right arm around him in a partial embrace, "you'll do fine. Both of you."

"Harry," said Ginny, "were you going to open that, or just hold it for the rest of your life?"

"Oh, yeah," said Harry, remembering Petunia's parcel that he still held in his hand. As he began to open it, Ron and Hermione joined Ginny, next to Harry to see what was inside the wrapping. The look of shock on Harry's face when he had seen his parents' wands was nothing compared to the look he had now as he saw what lay before him in his hands. Inside, there was a slightly tarnished silver frame. And within that frame was a picture of a man, a women, and two little girls. Beneath the picture, attached to the frame, was a nameplate with 'The Evans Family' engraved on it. A small drop of water fell onto the glass of the frame. Ginny looked up to see tears starting to fall from Harry's eyes.

"Are you ok Harry?" she asked softly while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"This… this," he said as his voice cracked, "this is the first time I-I've even seen either of my parents as children, let alone my grandparents." He wiped the tears with his sleeve. Everyone in the room stood in silence, not sure of what, if anything, to say.

"If you just want some time alone Harry," began Hermione.

"No," he sniffled, "no, it's alright. It's just that I've been a little overwhelmed this week. And seeing this has brought all those emotions to the surface."

"We're here if you ever want to talk Harry," said Ginny as she hugged him.

"Thanks Gin," Harry replied, "thanks to you two also, Ron and Hermione. I don't know what I'd do without any of you." The next thing any of them knew, they were all embracing each other in one big group hug. As the rest of the day finished up, the four friends kept what had happened amongst themselves. That night, Harry and Ron bade good night to Ginny and Hermione as they went off to Ginny's room leaving the boys in Ron's room. As he fell asleep, Harry could think of nothing else but his parents and family. These thoughts, once again, brought tears to Harry's eyes as he silently cried himself to sleep.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think and leave me a little review. And I will try to update this Thursday._


	8. Harry's Tests

_A/N: Ok, this is my first fanfic that I've ever done so please be gentle but opinionated with your reviews. I'm going to try and update this every Monday and Thursday, but I make no guarantees about my timeliness._

_Disclaimer: All the characters, places, objects, etc. from books 1-6 (and maybe some stuff before them) belong solely to J.K. Rowling._

The rest of the stuff in this story is out of my own mind and any resemblance to anything in book 7 when it comes out is purely coincidental.

_Summery: With what lies ahead of Harry, he gathers as much help as he can to aide in his quest to defeat Voldemort. Will Harry succeed? Will love come into his life?

* * *

_

_**Chapter 8 **_

Harry woke up the next morning feeling absolutely miserable. Ron was still out cold and talking in his sleep. "What do mean I failed again…" Ron mumbled as he rolled over. It was obvious to Harry that the apparition tests they would be taking later that day were on top of Ron's mind. Harry got out of his bed and walked over to the window. The sun had just risen over the distant hills, casting long shadows from nearby trees. The sight of the morning landscape seemed to have a calming effect on Harry. He needed to get his mind on what he had to do today, his apparition test.

"Is it morning already?" asked Ron as he awoke.

"Yeah," Harry replied, "just hours away from our apparition tests."

"Nervous?"

"A little."

"Thank Merlin, I was hoping I wasn't alone on that." Ron yawned loudly, "We'll do alright though. As long as no one insists on giving us tips all morning," he said.

"You shouldn't have anything to worry about," said Harry, "you basically did pass last time. I mean it was only an eyebrow."

"Yeah, but with these guys, an eyebrow is just a s bad as an arm or leg."

"At least you've had some recent practice. It's been months since I last practiced."

"It'll be alright mate. As Hermione said, we just need to calm down beforehand."

"Yeah, you're right. How about we go downstairs and get some breakfast."

"Good call mate."

They got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already down there.

"Good morning you two," said Mr. Weasley as he looked over the top of the _Daily Prophet_, "ready for your apparition tests today?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," said Ron.

"What would you boys like this morning?" asked Mrs. Weasley as Harry and Ron sat down at the table.

"I'll just have some eggs please," Harry replied.

"Same here," added Ron.

As Mrs. Weasley was dishing up the boys' eggs, Ginny and Hermione made their way into the kitchen.

"Morning," Hermione said through a heavy yawn.

"You guys ready for the tests?" Ginny asked.

"I guess so," said Harry as he began to eat his eggs.

"You two will do just fine," Ginny told them as she sat down next to Harry. "Any chance for another plate of eggs mum?"

Sure dear, and how about you Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No thanks, I'll just have a bit of toast," she replied.

"Well," said Mr. Weasley as he set down his paper, "I should be getting off to the Ministry. Good luck you two, I'll stop by after you're done, we can grab some lunch together. The three of you can join us if you like." He walked over and kissed Mrs. Weasley on the cheek.

"Not today Arthur," she told her husband, "Fleur and I are still working out the final details of the wedding. Ginny, Hermione, you two can go along if you want."

"Thanks mum," said Ginny.

"So I'll see you all in a few hours then," Mr. Weasley told the group, "Bye." And with that, Mr. Weasley apparated off to the Ministry of Magic.

After they had finished their breakfast, the four of them went back upstairs to Ron's room where they killed some time by playing a couple games of exploding snap.

"Well, it's about time to head out," Ron said looking over at a clock next to his bed, "ready Harry?"

"I could be a lot more ready," Harry replied, "but yeah, I am."

"You'll do just fine," said Ginny as she kissed Harry's cheek, "I know you will."

"Thanks Gin."

"What are you two going to be doing anyway?" Ron asked the girls.

"Going with you of course," answered Hermione.

"You are?"

"We'll be there for emotional support," added Ginny.

Ron seemed a little taken back by this, "Thanks. We're probably going to need it."

"Are you lot ready?" came Mrs. Weasley's voice up the stairs.

"Yeah mum, were on our way down," Ron called back. The four of them then got up and proceeded down stairs. In the kitchen, they met up with Tonks.

"Wotcher," Tonks said as they entered the kitchen, "you lot ready to get going?"

"As ready as we're ever going to be," Hermione replied.

"Good," she said, "we don't want to be late."

"How are we getting there?" inquired Harry.

"Flu Network. I'm just going along with you lot on my way into the Auror's Office."

"Good luck you two," said Mrs. Weasley as she pulled both Harry and Ron into a hug.

"Thanks mum," said Ron.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," agreed Harry.

They were soon lining up in front of the Weasley's fireplace as they each took a handful of flu powder and said, "The Ministry Of Magic," in loud, clear voices. Upon arriving at the Ministry, Tonks ushered each of them away from the incoming grate so that others could make their way through. Once all of them were at the Ministry and dusted off, they proceeded to the security desk to check-in with the guard.

"Wotcher Eric," said Tonks to the guard who Harry recognized as the same guard that was there when he came for his trial two years ago.

"Hmm… Oh, good afternoon Tonks," he said as he looked up from the _Daily Prophet_, "this lot with you?"

"Yeah, the boys are here for their apparition tests and the girls are here for support."

"Alright then, I'll just need to check-in these four." Eric got up from his post and took out a long, golden rod and passed it up and down the front and back of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. He then asked each of them for their wands, which he took and dropped onto a brass instrument which spit out a piece of paper that told of each of their wand's wood, length, core, and time in use. As each of the wand's descriptions was confirmed, it was returned to its owner. Once the last wand was returned, Eric produced badges for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and allowed them to continue on to the lifts. The five of them entered with several other Ministry employees and proceeded up in the lift.

"Level Seven," called out a female voice within the lift, "Department of Magical Games and Sports…" A couple witches got off and the lift continued upward. "Level Six, Department of Magical Transport…" started the voice.

"Alright," said Tonks, "this is your stop. Arthur will meet you here when you're finished."

"See you later Tonks," said Ginny.

"Good luck guys."

The lift closed and Tonks disappeared on her way to the Auror's Office.

"Come on," said Hermione, "the test center is just down this hall." Ron and Hermione led the way, having been here a few months ago for the previous apparation test. After passing by several doors, they came upon one with a brass plate across it that said 'Apparation Test Center'.

"You guys will do just fine," Ginny said reassuringly as she hugged Harry.

"We'll be over in the waiting area," stated Hermione, "good luck." She kissed Ron and the two girls walked off to the nearby waiting area.

"Well, let's go do this," said Harry, taking a deep breath.

"Right mate," agreed Ron. And with that, they opened the door and entered the testing center.

"Ah, good afternoon lads," said a middle-aged wizard as he looked up from the paperwork on his desk, "here for your apparation tests are you?"

"Yeah," said Harry and Ron in agreement.

"Good, good. Let's see now…" he shuffled through some of the papers scattered on his desk, "you must be Mr. Weasley here for a re-test." Ron nodded an acknowledgement, the wizard continued, "And you must be Mr. Potter, here for your first test."

"Yes sir," replied Harry.

"Alright, now if you'll just give me a minute to set things up, and we'll get our tests started." In a manner of moments, the wizard had prepared the room for Harry and Ron's apparation tests.

"Alright now, in order to pass your tests, you'll need to apparate from this point," he indicated to an 'X' on the floor in front of him, "to the other end of this room, next to the map of Scotland. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Harry and Ron replied in unison.

"Good. Mr. Weasley, you first please. Whenever you're ready."

Ron sighed deeply and walked up to the 'X' on the floor. He looked across the room towards the map, closed his eyes, and with a quick pop, Ron was across the room.

"Ok, so far so good Mr. Weasley, now let's examine your departure point for anything you may have left behind," said the wizard who was administering the tests. He took out his wand and waved it a few times and looked around the area where Ron had disapparated from. There was nothing but silence in the room for what seemed to be hours. The administrating wizard paused, "Hmm…" he looked up at Ron. "Well Mr. Weasley," he said in what sounded like a disappointed voice, "I don't know what to say… except for congratulations, you and your eyebrow have successfully apparated and passed."

A massive look of relief spread across Ron's face as he smiled broadly. He walked back across the room to where Harry was.

"Alright Mr. Potter, you're next."

Harry walked up to the 'X' on the floor. 'Other side of the room, next to the map,' Harry repeated in his mind over and over again. He closed his eyes and felt a familiar constricting sensation over his entire body. When he opened his eyes, he was on the opposite side of the room. Harry quickly glanced himself over to make sure he had everything still attached. He then glanced up to Ron who gave a reassuring thumbs-up.

"So far so good Mr. Potter," said the administrator. He took out his wand and began to examine the area where Harry had been. Harry held his breath, waiting to hear the verdict of his test. After what seemed like an eternity, the administrator looked over to Harry with an expressionless face.

"Mr. Potter…" he paused. Harry stood stock still and silent. "You have successfully pasted you apparation test."

Relief briefly overcame Harry as he fell back against the nearby wall.

"Congrats mate," said Ron as he came over to Harry.

"Yes, yes. Congratulations to the both of you," said the administering wizard, "and now here are your licenses." He waved his wand and produced two small cards out of thin air. Harry and Ron were each handed on and on Harry's was written:

_APPARATION LICENCE_

_Mr. Harry James Potter is hereby_

_certified to apparate by the _

_present administrator of the Apparation_

_Test Center, Ian Richard Stephens_

_on this the third day of August, 1997_

"You two did most excellent," continued Ian Richard Stephens, "why just yesterday, I had a young Mr. Zabini actually apparate to Scotland instead of next to my map."

Harry and Ron sniggered quietly as they left the test center.

"Well?" asked Hermione as they came over to the waiting area, "how'd it go?"

"We passed," said Ron, "with flying colors."

"Oh congratulations," she said as she hugged him.

"Good job you two," Ginny added after she had embraced Harry, "but what were you two laughing about when you came out?"

"Oh, Blaise Zabini had his test yesterday," Harry told her.

"You mean that stuck-up git from Slytherin that was in the Slug Club?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, that's the one," replied Ron, "he was supposed to apparate next to a map of Scotland, but instead he apparated in Scotland."

All four of them burst out laughing in the hallway. After a minute or two, they recovered themselves as Mr. Weasley met up with them.

"Ok, what's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing dad," answered Ginny, "just a little inside joke."

"Uh-huh…" Mr. Weasley said sarcastically, "well let's get a move on. I've only got a little time before I need to get back to work. So, how did you two do?"

"Both passed Mr. Weasley," replied Harry.

"Yep, we're licensed and everything," Ron added.

"Congratulations boys. I knew you'd do well," exclaimed Mr. Weasley.

They proceeded back to the lifts were they made their way back to the Atrium level.

"Alright, how does The Leaky Cauldron sound for lunch?" suggested Mr. Weasley. The four teens all agreed with him. "You three think you're up for apparating?" he asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Sure, I guess," replied Harry.

"Yeah," agreed Ron and Hermione.

"Alright then," Mr. Weasley said, "you three will apparate and Ginny, you'll side-apparate with me, ok?"

"Sure dad," Ginny replied, she grabbed a hold of her dad's arm. A moment later, the five of them had arrived at The Leaky Cauldron.

"Everyone here in one piece?" asked Mr. Weasley. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all acknowledged that they were indeed whole.

They all sat down at a table where the landlord, Tom, sent over some sandwiched and a jug of pumpkin juice. As they ate, Mr. Weasley inquired about their day's activities. While Ron and Hermione enlightened him on their undertakings, Ginny nudged Harry and whispered into his ear, "When we get back home, I want to talk to you. In private." She put her hand on his shoulder in a reassuring manner before returning to the conversation at hand.

The group engaged in conversation about apparation, quidditch, and Wizard's Chess as they finished up their lunch. Afterwards, the five of them apparated back to the garden outside of The Burrow. Mr. Weasley bade goodbye to Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, and quickly apparated back to The Ministry so that he could get back to work.

"Ah, welcome back," said Mrs. Weasley who was sitting at the kitchen table with Fleur, going over the last minute details of the wedding.

"Hello, 'Airy, Ron, 'Ermione, and Ginny," greeted Fleur.

"Hi Fleur," they all replied.

"So, how did your test go?" Mrs. Weasley quickly asked.

"We both passed," Harry answered.

"With flying colors," added Ron, who was still grinning about what he had heard about Zabini earlier.

"Congratulations you two. We're going to be having dinner with Fleur's family tonight, so we'll be eating outside since there's no way we're squeezing fourteen people in here," Mrs. Weasley told them.

"So Fred, George, and Charlie are coming I take it?" inquired Ron.

"Yes, I want everyone to meet each other. Even Percy, if he ever responds to the invite."

"I don't know mum," said Ginny, "he seems to be literally attached to his job. I mean we haven't even seen him since Christmas."

"I know dear. But as a mother, I still try. You'll understand too someday."

"So Harry, you up for some quidditch while we're waiting for dinner?" Ron asked as they left the room.

Ginny caught Harry's eye. "Sure. I'll meet you outside in a bit. I want to talk to Ginny for a moment," he responded.

"Alright, just don't take too long. I'm sure Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill will probably want to join in when they arrive." Ron and Hermione then proceeded outside to get ready, and Harry followed Ginny up to her room. After Harry had followed her through the door, Ginny closed it.

"Could you do that Muffliato spell?" Ginny asked Harry.

"What for?" he replied.

"I did say I wanted to talk to you in private," she reminded him, "so if you'd please."

"Alright. Muffliato!"

"Go ahead and sit down Harry," Ginny said as she made her way across the room to sit on her bed. Harry joined her on the edge of the bed.

"Ok, so what was it you wanted to talk about?" Harry inquired.

Ginny sighed deeply, "Well, first off, congratulations on your apparation test again."

"Thanks, again."

"And, well… as I said a couple days ago, I'd give you your birthday present later. And it is later." Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes. Harry looked back into her eyes, and a strange feeling began to stir within him as he stared into her soft, brown eyes. She moved closer to him, their foreheads next to each other. Ginny kissed him and said, "Happy birthday love."

They leaned in and began kissing more passionately then they had ever had done before. She ran her fingers through Harry's hair, kissing him even more deeply. For some reason or another, Harry found himself brushing back Ginny's hair and he began kissing her neck. Ginny softly moaned as he did this. Their lips met again, but this time Harry found Ginny's tongue had made its way into his mouth. He unconsciously followed suit and the two continued to snog passionately as if there was no tomorrow. However, Harry quickly came back to reality when he noticed that one of Ginny's hands was beginning to caress his inner thigh.

"Gin, hold on," he said a little panicked, "I-I don't know if we should go that far."

"Harry," Ginny began, "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. But, after everything that's happened over the time we've known each other, and with what could happen in the near future… It's just…" she paused.

"Ginny, I love you. And I know you love me too. I just don't think that we should really move our relationship that quickly," Harry explained to her.

"I know Harry, but… with everything that could happen to either of us, I just wanted to know that there might be a continuance of our love for each other."

A sudden revelation hit Harry as he was listening to what Ginny was saying, "Hang on. What are you trying to get at Ginny?"

"Harry…" she started out cautiously, "I… I…" she stuttered over her words, "Iwannahaveyourbaby!" she finished hurriedly.

Harry immediately leapt up from the bed and retreated to the other side of the room. A look of extreme shock was plastered across his face as he spoke to Ginny, "You wha… I mean… We… Ginny, I…"

Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes and she began to cry into her hands, "I'm sorry Harry. I-I shouldn't have moved so fast. It's-it's just," she sniffled, "I want to be able to have a family with you before anything could possibly happen to either of us. You must think so terribly of me now."

The initial shock of the situation wore off of Harry and he took a deep breath. "Ginny," he said calmly as he sat back down next to her and put his arm around her, "I would never think of you any differently then I ever have. I love you. And yes, I do want to have a family with you, eventually."

Ginny looked up from her hands sniffling, with tear stained cheeks. "You r-really do?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I do," he replied wiping a tear off of her cheek, "Ginny, you mean the world to me. I just don't want to rush into things."

"Thanks Harry. And… and I'm sorry for what I did."

"Don't be. If anyone should be sorry, it should be me. I'm sorry for overreacting to everything. I-I just wasn't really prepared to hear that someone wanted to have kids with me."

"Well, how about we just take things one step at a time Harry," Ginny said as she leaned over to Harry and kissed him on the cheek, "and when we're ready…"

"We'll know," he said, finishing her sentence. Then he kissed her on the cheek in return.

"You know, we probably should head out before Ron and Hermione get suspicious."

"Your right. I don't think Hermione could stand playing quidditch alone with Ron for too long."

* * *

_Please let me know what you think and leave me a little review. And I will try to update this Monday._


	9. The In Laws

_A/N: Ok, this is my first fanfic that I've ever done so please be gentle but opinionated with your reviews. I'm going to try and update this every Monday and Thursday, but I make no guarantees about my timeliness. I decided to put this chapter up early because I've spent all weekend in bed with the first flu of the season and felt like spending all Monday relaxing and recoperating.  
By the way, for those waiting for a reason behind the 'Mature' rating, you reason will be here Thursday with Cahpter 10. Enjoy Chapter 9._

_Disclaimer: All the characters, places, objects, etc. from books 1-6 (and maybe some stuff before them) belong solely to J.K. Rowling._

_The rest of the stuff in this story is out of my own mind and any resemblance to anything in book 7 when it comes out is purely coincidental._

_Summery: With what lies ahead of Harry, he gathers as much help as he can to aide in his quest to defeat Voldemort. Will Harry succeed? Will love come into his life?

* * *

_

_**Chapter 9 **_

"'Bout time. What took you two so long?" Ron called out as he swooped down to land nearby.

"Never you mind," Ginny told him flat out and then walked over to the shed to get her and Harry's brooms.

"What's with her?" he asked Harry.

"Just something between the two of us," Harry replied, "she'll be alright."

"You two have a row with each other?"

"No! Just leave it alone will you?"

"Ok, ok… sorry I asked."

"So, two-on-two?"

"For now. Fred and George should be here in a bit, then we'll go three-on-three until dinner."

"Sounds good." The four of them took to the air passing the quaffle around and each took turns as a keeper. Within the hour, Fred and George arrived and joined in the now three-on-three game of qudditch. Harry, Ginny, and Fred on one side and Ron, Hermione, and George on the other.

"Nice save bro," George called as Ron saved a goal from Harry.

"Care to try again Harry?" Ron taunted.

"Don't get too cocky mate," Harry replied.

"Hey, you lot!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, "Come on down and get ready for dinner!"

"Alright mum!" shouted Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley waited as her children, along with Harry and Hermione, all touched back down next to her. "Ok, Fred and George, could you set up the tables? Harry and Ron get out all the place settings. And Hermione and Ginny, you can help me get all the food out to the tables," said Mrs. Weasley, dishing out orders to the group.

"Where's everyone else?" inquired George.

"Your father is finishing up his day at The Ministry, Bill and Fleur are in France picking up her family, and Charlie should be here in a little while. He said he got a little bogged down today," she answered him.

"No Percy I take it?" Ron asked.

"No. Percy never replied to the invitation."

"Stupid little git," muttered Fred under his breath.

Everyone went on with what they had been instructed to do. Within no time at all, everything had been set up for the big dinner. Mrs. Weasley then told them all to go and wash up as Mr. Weasley and Charlie both arrived at The Burrow.

"I don't know why dad just doesn't find Percy one day and confront him," Ginny said.

"Like that little git would even acknowledge him," snarled George.

"We should have locked him in that tomb while we were in Egypt," said Fred.

When the group returned to the dinning area outside, they discovered that Bill and Fleur had arrived with Fleur's family.

"'Ello everyone," greeted Fleur, "how 'ave you been?"

"We're doing good Fleur," answered Ginny.

"Yeah… good…" said Ron in a somewhat dreamy tone.

Hermione elbowed him, "Honestly, Ronald. We're all doing fine Fleur."

"'Airy!" came a voice from across the yard as its owner dashed over to where they were, "it is so good to see you again."

"Oh, hi Gabrielle," Harry replied to Fleur's younger sister as she hugged him.

"So zis must be ze 'Airy Potter zat ve 'ave heard so much about from Gabrielle," said Mrs. Delacour, "I am Marie Delacour and zis is my husband, Adrien Delacour."

"Nice to meet you," Harry replied.

"And you must be Villiam's brothers," she said to Fred, George, and Ron.

"We are," Fred responded, "I'm Fred…"

"And I'm George," said George, finishing Fred's sentence, "and these are our two younger siblings Ron and Ginny."

"Nice to meet you," said Ginny, "and this is our good friend Hermione Granger, and you've already met Harry."

Fleur has said so much about all of you. It is so nice to see zat Fleur is marrying into such a fine family," Mr. Delacour said.

"Dinner's ready," called Mrs. Weasley. Everyone proceeded to the tables and took their seats. Mr. Weasley stood up after everyone had gathered around the tables.

"I would like to welcome the Delacours here tonight to join us in celebrating the union of Bill and Fleur," he announced as he raised his glass in a toast. Everyone around the tables followed his lead and raised their glasses too. "And I would also like to congratulate both Ron and Harry on successfully passing their apparation tests." The crowd once again raised its glasses.

"Arthur, thank you for 'aving us 'ere zis evening. It is wonderful zat we are able to meet each other's families as we will soon be united by ze love of our children, Fleur and Bill," said Mr. Delacour, thanking Mr. Weasley.

"Well, let's tuck into this extravagant meal before it gets cold," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't have to ask me twice," said Ron quietly as he started to dish himself up some potatoes.

"Is there ever a time when you're not hungry?" Hermione asked him. Ron simply shrugged his shoulders in response.

The dinner continued on for a couple hours, full of discussion about the lives of various members of the families. Stories were shared about Bill's years in Hogwarts and Fleur's at Beaxbatons, Harry was glad he wasn't the center of a conversation for a change. As the sky began to darken, everyone began to move indoors to continue their conversations. Mrs. Delacour helped Mrs. Weasley clean up outside before joining the others inside.

"Zat vos a lovely dinner Molly," said Mrs. Delacour as they came in, "I vould really like to zank you for ze bouillabaisse."

"It was no problem Marie," Mrs. Weasley replied, "Fleur passed the recipe to me saying that it was a family recipe, and since I'm now part of her family, I should have it too."

"And she is very right. We are zo glad to 'ave you and Arthur, along with your children, as a part of our family."

"And Arthur and myself are pleased to have you and your family as a part of ours."

Ginny yawned, "Mum, not to be rude, but do you mind if I go to sleep a little early?"

"Sure dear," Mrs. Weasley replied, "and feel free to let Harry, Ron, and Hermione know that they are welcome to too. You've all had a long day."

"Thanks mum. Goodnight Mrs. Delacour."

"Goodnight Ginny. And please, from now on, call me Marie," said Mrs. Delacour.

"I will. Goodnight."

Ginny slowly proceeded across the room towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione, bidding goodnight to everyone as she went. When she got over to the trio, she informed them of what her mother had told her.

"That's not a bad idea," said Hermione.

"I'll second that," agreed Ron.

"How about you Harry?"

"Yeah, I could use a little rest after today," Harry replied.

The group bade goodnight to everyone and proceeded upstairs to the bedrooms. On the third landing, the boys said goodnight to the girls.

"Sweet dreams guys," said Hermione as she walked into the room.

"See you two in the morning," said Harry as he and Ron began to climb the stairs to Ron's room.

"Harry," said Ginny as she grabbed his hand, "can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure," he replied. He then turned to Ron. "I'll be up in a minute."

"See you then mate," Ron answered.

Harry turned back to Ginny, "Ok, so what's up?"

"I'd like to thank you for not telling anyone about what happened this afternoon," she told him.

"Gin, what happened earlier was just between you and me. I wouldn't let it out no matter what."

Ginny smiled, "That's one of the reasons I love you Harry, you're probably the most trustworthy person I know." They kissed each other goodnight, and Ginny went into her room and Harry continued upstairs to Ron's room. Harry walked in to find Ron was actually sound asleep. He got into bed, where he stayed awake for a while just staring at the ceiling. He loved Ginny with all of his heart. But was he ready to become a father? Her parents had gotten married unexpectedly during the last war. Was this something that would work with him and Ginny? Did he want his own family this soon in life? Or while he knew what laid ahead of him? These questions echoed through his mind as he slowly dozed off.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think and leave me a little review. And I will try to update this Thursday._


	10. Suprise

_A/N: Ok, this is my first fanfic that I've ever done so please be gentle but opinionated with your reviews. And thanks to anyone and everyone who has giving me a review or two (or more). Due to my little bout with the flu that I'm going through, I haven't really had time to write anything. So I'm actually going to be taking a week off. Chapter 11 will be added a week from this coming Monday. Sorry if you get a little impatient, but I need to recoop, so go ahead and re-read the story a couple times to tide you over._

_Disclaimer: All the characters, places, objects, etc. from books 1-6 (and maybe some stuff before them) belong solely to J.K. Rowling._

The rest of the stuff in this story is out of my own mind and any resemblance to anything in book 7 when it comes out is purely coincidental.

_Summery: With what lies ahead of Harry, he gathers as much help as he can to aide in his quest to defeat Voldemort. Will Harry succeed? Will love come into his life?

* * *

_

_**Chapter 10 **_

Harry and Ginny sat on the edge of her bed, holding each other in their arms. They were passionately kissing each other. Senses heightened as their hands began roving over each other's clothed bodies. Ginny began to moan lightly as Harry started kissing here neck. As he did this, she stroked her hands through his hair. She then leaned back from Harry and her hands moved down her shirt as she grabbed a hold of it and began to pull it off over her head.

Harry looked at Ginny, sitting there. Her skin so milky white and soft, framed by her flaming red hair. As she looked over to Harry, he knew as if he was reading her mind what she wanted. He began to take off his own shirt. Ginny moved over to Harry and rubbed her hands across his bare chest. She then pushed him back onto the bed and laid on top of him where she began kissing him all over.

A feeling was overcoming Harry, a feeling that he had never felt before. Ginny sat up momentarily and reached around behind her back and unclasped her bra. As it fell off, away from her body, she leaned back towards Harry and began to explore Harry's body with her tongue and mouth. The sensation of Ginny's mouth and breasts moving up and down Harry's body was something that he found to enjoy so much that he didn't want it to stop. She returned to his face where they were eye to eye. Their lips locked together in a passionate kiss as their tongues explored the depths of each other's mouths. They rolled over together so that now Harry was on top of Ginny. He moved his mouth down to her neck and on to her soft, supple breasts. His tongue played with her nipples as he sucked on her breasts. Ginny moaned louder as Harry toyed with her body. Before he realized what he was doing, Harry had slowly begun to remove Ginny's skirt and panties. As he was doing this, Ginny's hand had moved to Harry and she began to undo his pants. After he had removed her clothes, Harry finished disrobing himself.

He knelt on the bed, between Ginny's legs, fully erect. As he looked down at her, Ginny returned his gaze into his eyes. And then, she just simply nodded as to say to him, 'go ahead'. Harry placed his hands on her hips and slowly entered her. Ginny reacted with a soft moan and lightly bit her lower lip. Her hands moved down and caressed Harry's hands. He then began to move in and out of her. Within a matter of minutes, Harry and Ginny's bodies started moving together in a synchronized rhythm. Their figures where beginning to glisten with sweat. The electricity pulsing through them was intense. The pace of their rhythm quickened. Faster and faster. Then, suddenly…

Harry landed with a loud thud on the floor of Ron's bedroom. He awoke, tangled within his bed sheets, and the side of his head throbbing from where it had connected with the floor. Ron sat up in his bed as he heard Harry land on the floor. "You alright mate?" he asked.

Harry groaned as he held the side of his head, "Ugh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Must have been some dream you were having."

Harry suddenly began to feel rather awkward being in the same room as Ron after he had just had such a passionate dream about his best friend's sister. Then came the question that Harry didn't want to answer. "So, what was it about?" Ron asked.

"It was nothing," Harry lied, "just me flying around at the World Cup."

Ron looked over at Harry skeptically, "Alright then, I've got a feeling I might not want to know the truth."

"Think what you want, but that was my dream." Harry started to untangle himself from his sheets as Ron got up and tossed open the window to let in the warm morning breeze.

"How's your head?" he asked as he turned back to Harry.

"Hurts like hell," Harry replied, "but I've had worse."

There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Weasley walked in. "What was that noise?" she asked surveying the room.

"I just fell out of the bed in my sleep," said Harry who was still rubbing his head.

"Oh Harry, that bump looks bad. Let me take care of it for you." Harry agreed and allowed Mrs. Weasley to heal the sizable lump on his head.

"There you go dear," she said.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied.

"Breakfast will be ready in a bit."

"Ok mum," Ron said, "we'll be down soon."

Mrs. Weasley turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. Harry tossed the tangle of sheets on to the bed and began to get dressed. Ron got dressed as well, as Hedwig and Pigwidgeon flew in through the open window after a night of hunting. Harry straightened out the clump of bed sheets after he had finished dressing. He turned around to leave and saw Ron staring out the window. "You coming Ron?" he asked.

Ron sighed deeply, "Have you seen how happy Bill and Fleur are together?" he asked Harry.

"Of course I have. They're in love with each other. Don't tell me her Vella side is still getting to you."

"No it's not that."

"Then why are you asking me?"

Ron continued to stare out the window, "Mum and dad got married spur of the moment during the last war."

"I realize that Ron. But what are you getting at?"

Harry was giving Ron a bit of a puzzled look as Ron continued to stare out the window in silence.

"Ron," Harry said trying to get his attention, "are you alright mate?"

Ron sighed, "I love her Harry… Hermione. And I want her to know that there's nobody else I ever want to be with. But I'm not sure if I can ask her."

Harry continued to look puzzled towards Ron, "Ron, what are you talking about? Ask Hermione what?"

Ron turned his head towards Harry, his eye seemed somewhat glossed over, "Ask her… to marry me."

Of all things to come out of Ron's mouth, this was not what Harry had expected at all. After the sudden shock of his statement dissipated, Harry spoke again,  
"Ron, are you serious?"

"As serious as I've ever been Harry, I'm just… I'm worried what she might think or say."

"Look, you two have been friends for six years now. You've been there for each other through thick and thin. If you want to through with this, then just go ahead and ask her."

"But… what if she says no?"

"You're never going to know unless you ask her mate."

Ron was about to respond to Harry when another voice added to the conversation, "She wouldn't say no."

Ron whipped around quickly at the sound of this voice and saw, framed in the doorway, with tears in her eyes Hermione. She walked over to where Ron was standing.

"Hermione," he said, "I-I…" She put a finger up to his mouth to silence him.

"Ron, relax. The answer is yes," she told him. "There's no one I'd rather spend my life with than you. Harry's right, we've both been there for each other and I know that we'll always be there for each other. I love you Ron, and I want to be with you till the end." She the leaned towards Ron and kissed him. She looked into his eyes with a smile on her face. As he looked back at her, a smile of his own spread across his face. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. Soon, they were locked in a passionate kiss.

Harry began to feel just as awkward as he did after he had awoken from his dream as his two best friends stood there, connected at the mouth.

"Hermione, I thought you were…" began Ginny as she came into the room, "ahhh… Alright then. Harry, come on. Let these two snog, breakfast is ready."

"Hold on a minute," called Ron.

"Oh, decided to come up for air," joked Ginny.

Ron scowled slightly at her.

"Ginny, we're engaged," Hermione informed her.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Since when?" she inquired.

"He just asked me… well he sorta asked me."

"What do you mean, sorta?"

"Hermione walked in when Ron was talking to me about asking her," said Harry, "and she told him that she would."

Ginny stood still and silent for a moment. Then, a smile spread across her face. "Oh Hermione, I'm so happy for you," she said as she hugged her, "and Ron, you better take care of her."

"What are you getting at me for?" he asked with an affronted look on his face.

"Just looking out for my girl."

"You know, we should probably wait to tell everyone," Hermione suggested, "let's let Bill and Fleur have their moment in the spotlight first."

The four of them all agreed to keep Ron and Hermione's engagement to themselves and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Where have you been?" asked Mrs. Weasley as they entered the kitchen.

"Sorry mum," said Ginny, "we got to talking about the week and lost track of time."

"No matter, your breakfasts are on the table. How's your head feeling Harry?"

"Oh, it's much better," Harry replied, "thanks Mrs. Weasley."

A they all sat down at the table, Ginny looked at Harry and asked, "Why was she asking about your head?"

"I accidentally rolled out of bed in my sleep this morning," Harry told her.

"And received one hell of a lump on the side of his head," added Ron, "I'm surprised you didn't hear the thud."

"Oh Harry," said Ginny concerned, "you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah Gin, I'm fine," he reassured her, "it was nothing. You mum fixed it rather quickly."

"So, what are you lot going to be up to today?" asked Mrs. Weasley as they began to eat.

"Haven't really thought about anything," Ron answered.

"Need any help with anything mum?" Ginny asked.

"No dear. Fleur and I got everything set yesterday. Oh, three days until the wedding. I can't wait, Mrs. Weasley said joyfully as she left the room.

"I can," said Hermione sounding a little depressed.

Ron looked at her slightly puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Has it occurred to anyone that we still haven't come up with a way to tell your parents that we're going with Harry and not back to Hogwarts?"

"Oh yeah, that."

"And she's not going to take it any better if she thinks that she'll need to plan another wedding," Ginny said quietly to them. Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"She's right you know," said Hermione, "your mum will want us to stay and plan things out if we tell her."

"So how do we do this?" questioned Ron.

"How about somewhere other than here to sort it out first," said Harry, "somewhere quiet and away from eavesdroppers."

"Good point," agreed Ginny, "we don't need mum or dad, or anyone else walking in on a discussion about what we're doing. And I think I know just the place."

* * *

_Please let me know what you think and leave me a little review. And I willupdate this a week from this coming Monday, after I've had time to recover from the flu._


	11. War & Peace

_A/N: Ok, this is my first fanfic that I've ever done so please be gentle but opinionated with your reviews. I'm back after recovering from the flu. I'm ditching any schedule andamgoing to start updating this as soon as I finish a chapter, so keep checking back or sign-up for an alert._

_Disclaimer: All the characters, places, objects, etc. from books 1-6 (and maybe some stuff before them) belong solely to J.K. Rowling._

_The rest of the stuff in this story is out of my own mind and any resemblance to anything in book 7 when it comes out is purely coincidental._

_Summery: With what lies ahead of Harry, he gathers as much help as he can to aide in his quest to defeat Voldemort. Will Harry succeed? Will love come into his life?

* * *

_

_**Chapter 11 **_

"Ginny, are you going to tell us where we're going," said Ron as Ginny lead the group away from The Burrow and through some nearby woods.

"You'll see when we get there," she called back to him.

"You do know where you're going, right?" Harry asked her.

"Of course I do," she replied, "you wanted a quiet place away from eavesdroppers right? Well, where we're going is just such a place. As a matter of fact, it's just beyond this batch of trees."

Harry suddenly realized he was hearing the sound of running water close by. Then, when Ginny took them past the trees, Harry saw the source of the sound. They were standing in a small clearing that was over looking a bend in the river that flowed near The Burrow.

"Wow, what is this place?" inquired Hermione.

"It's my own little place that I'd come to whenever I had a row with mum or dad, or got frustrated over things going on in my life," Ginny said as she sat down on a mossy stump, "it's a place to clear my mind."

"I can see why you'd come here. It's beautiful."

"How come I never knew about this?" asked Ron.

Ginny turned and shot him a dirty look. "You were one of the reasons that I came here Ron," she snarled.

"What? Why me?"

"Have you forgotten your reactions when you found out about me and Michael, or me and Dean! Hell, I'm surprised you haven't tried to hit Harry!"

Ron stood dumbstruck. "My reactions?" Ron said sounding shocked, "Ginny, you're my baby sister. I've been trying to look out for you."

"News flash Ron! You're not my only brother, you don't need to be over protective of me!"

"I'm not overprotective!" Ron shouted.

Ginny shot up from the stump she was sitting on, "Yes you are Ron! You're the only one of my brothers that is constantly sticking his fat nose in my business and trying to run my life!"

Harry and Hermione stood back, trying not to add any fuel to the fire raging between Ron and Ginny.

"I have done no such thing!"

"Oh piss-off Ron! Not even mum and dad are as protective as you are!"

"I already told you I'm not… over… protective!"

The next thing that Harry and Hermione saw was Ginny whipping out her wand and suddenly, Ron was being attacked by what appeared to be bats that had just flown out of his nose.

"Enjoy your bat-bogies!" Ginny shouted at Ron as she stormed off.

"I'm going to go after her," Harry told Hermione, "see if you can help out Ron.

Hermione nodded with a slightly disgusted look on her face at the thought of dealing with Ron's flying bogies. Harry followed in the direction that Ginny had left. He thought that she might have headed back to The Burrow, but the sobbing that soon reached his ears told him different.

"Ginny?" he said as he walked into a small clearing. Sitting on a mossy log in the middle of the clearing, with her face in her hands, was Ginny. "Are you alright?"

She sniffled and lifted her head a bit. "You know how adept I am at with Bat-Bogey Hexes," she said in a threatening tone.

"Gin, can I please talk to you?"

"Harry, I-I just want to be alone for now."

Harry stood where he was and sighed deeply, "Alright, but if you do want to talk, I'll be there for you."

He turned to head back to the other clearing where Ron and Hermione were, but he stopped when Ginny spoke to him. "Harry," she said quietly as she stood up and walked over towards him, "I didn't want to do that to Ron."

He looked at her and said, "Of course not. He's your brother and you do have rows from time to time."

"It's just that I've been under a lot of stress recently. There's the wedding, my O.W.L. results, our relationship, what we're going to be doing after the wedding, and the row I just had with Ron was the breaking point," she said as she started crying. Harry pulled her to him where she sobbed into his shoulder. He heard a noise nearby and turned his head. Hermione stepped into the clearing.

"Just wanted to let you know I'm following Ron back to The Burrow to cool off," she told him.

"Ok Hermione," Harry replied, "we might be a while longer."

"Alright. I'll see you when you get back." And with that, Hermione turned and left, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"Harry," Ginny said raising her head from Harry's shoulder, "you don't have to stay out here with me."

"It's no problem Gin," he told her, "I want to be here with you… for you." He looked down into her eyes as her wiped away her tears with his sleeve. They stared at each other for a minute, and then leaned towards each other allowing their mouths to embrace one another.

Ginny pulled back slightly and whispered to Harry, "Thank you. Thank you for being here for me Harry."

"Do you want to sit down for a bit and relax before we head back to the house?" he asked her, indicating towards the nearby log.

"Sure. Why not."

They walked over to the log and Harry sat on the ground with his back against the log. Then Ginny, instead of sitting next to him, sat in between his legs with her back against his chest. Harry found himself wrapping his arms around her. She cuddled into his body and lightly kissed his hands as he held her.

"You know Gin," he said as he continued holding her, "I've been kind of thinking about what you told me yesterday. About having a baby and all."

Ginny turned her head to look back at Harry. "What mean 'kind of'?" she asked him.

"Well, I've been wondering about it. Like if it would be a boy or girl. Whose hair it would have. Or," he chuckled lightly, "whose personality it would take after."

She smiled at him. "Knowing my family, it would probably be a red-head. But with you, it'll probably also have rather unmanageable hair," she said as she ran her fingers back through Harry's hair.

"Well, at least we know we'd be able to handle a trouble maker. You've spent your life with Fred and George, dealt with Dudley during mine."

"Very true. You know Harry, it's nice that we can have these types of conversations with each other. Serious, but still lighthearted." She reached her right hand back and pulled Harry's head down to her and kissed him on the lips.

As they broke apart, Harry began to feel something stirring inside him. He looked into Ginny's eyes and tilted his head back towards her. Their lips embraced passionately as they held onto one another. Ginny rolled over so that she was now face to face with Harry as she, once again, pressed her mouth to his. She began massaging his chest through his shirt. Harry's mouth broke away from Ginny's and traveled down to her neck. Her eyes closed and she moaned softly as her did this. He worked his way back up until their mouths were once again locked together in passion.

Then, just as suddenly as the day before, Harry felt Ginny's hands rubbing his inner thigh. But this time, his reaction was entirely different. It was as if something from inside was controlling his actions. The next thing he knew, Ginny was pulling his shirt off, over his head. She was now kissing and massaging his bare chest. Then he did something he didn't even realize he was doing until he did it. He pulled Ginny's shirt off of her. She did not resist. As a matter of fact, she aided him by removing her own bra. They moved back together, kissing one another. He didn't know if it was the warmth of and passion of their bodies together or if it was just the overall sensation of ecstasy that he felt; but all of a sudden, Harry had moved Ginny onto her back on a soft patch of grass in the clearing. He got on top of her and used his mouth to explore her body. She continued moaning as he moved from her lips, down to her neck, and the to her soft, supple breasts. His tongue played with her nipples as he sucked on her breasts. Ginny's moaning increased as she allowed Harry to toy with her body.

An urge filled Harry that he had never felt before. And he found his fingers running along the waistline of Ginny's pants. He slowly began to remove them along with her panties. The sight of Ginny's nude body was a thing of beauty to Harry. Her milky white skin, the gentle curves of her body, and her stunning facial features all combined to create the goddess before him. Her eyes moved down to his jeans and then back to his eyes. Harry quickly got the hint and began to undo his belt and remove his jeans. Ginny sat up so she was face to face with Harry and began passionately kissing him. She then pushed him down onto the ground where she began exploring his body with her mouth. She moved all over him from mouth to neck and from chest to his waistline. Harry fell into a euphoric state as Ginny took him into her mouth. Her tongue danced around him as she moved her head up and down. The feeling in Harry's body was indescribable, all he knew was he didn't want it to stop. However, something else popped into his head.

Harry pulled Ginny away and laid her back onto the ground. He then took hand and began gently massaging her between her legs. Judging by the look on her face and her resumed moans, Harry could tell that she was falling into the same euphoric state that he had just been in. He slowly began moving his fingers around her opening. As he did this, her body began to shutter and her moans increased. His fingers then moved in and out of her in rhythm. Harry could feel Ginny's body tighten around them as she began to move in rhythm with the movement of his fingers. The warmth from her body had amplified what felt like ten fold.

"Oh Harry… don't stop," Ginny said through her moaning.

Harry continued pulsing his fingers in and out of her. She slowly arched her back as his rhythm quickened even more. As he continued, Ginny climaxed. "Oh yes… oh Harry," she panted, "Harry… that was wonderful."

"Really? You wanna try the real thing?" he asked her.

She looked up at him and simply nodded as to say go ahead. Harry positioned himself between her legs, placed his hands on her hips, and slowly guided himself into her. Ginny reacted with a soft moan and lightly bit her lower lip. Her hands moved down and caressed Harry's hands. He then began to move in and out of her. Within minutes, their bodies were moving in a synchronized rhythm. The electricity pulsating through them was intense. Their bodies glistened with sweat. The pace of their rhythm quickened. Faster and faster. In and out. Both of them moaning in passion. Harry could feel Ginny's body begin to tighten up. Her nails dug into his arms as the sensation grew. Their bodies began to quiver when they both climaxed together, both panting heavily as their bodies began to relax.

Harry laid down beside Ginny. "Wow," he said, "that was intense."

"You were wonderful Harry," Ginny complimented him. She rolled over on her side, took Harry's head in her hand so that he faced her, and kissed him on the lips. After that, she draped an arm over Harry and cuddled into him as he wrapped an arm around her. For several minutes, the two of them just lay there holding each other as the summer breeze caressed their bodies.

"You know," Harry began, "we should probably get going before someone comes looking for us."

"You're right. I'd never hear the end of it if mum saw us like this," Ginny said.

The thought of the Weasley's reaction to what he and Ginny had just done made Harry feel a little woozy and lightheaded. Ginny tossed him his pants. Would he be questioned on why he and Ginny were away for so long? Ginny handed over Harry's shirt.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked him, "you look a little woozy."

"I'm ok. It's just… I don't know how I might act around Ron, or anyone in your family," he said.

"It'll be fine. Just remain calm and think of something else, other than us."

"I don't know how well I could do that Gin. You remember when I told you about how I rolled out of bed this morning?"

"Yeah… you're not feeling any bad effects from it are you?"

"No it's nothing like that. It' that I was having a dream before I rolled onto the floor… a dream about you and me having sex."

"Ok, nice to know you do dream of me."

"The thing is, that when I saw Ron after I woke up, I had this tremendously awkward feeling inside of me. It was an indescribable sensation. I felt that I could never be near him again. And that was just from a dream." Harry began to seem panicked.

"Relax Harry," Ginny said calmly, "we'll work together. I wouldn't put you in a situation that makes you feel that uncomfortable."

Harry sighed deeply. "Thanks Gin," hew said as he finished redressing.

"Come on, let's get back."

They dusted themselves off and began trekking back towards The Burrow. As they came out of the woods, they saw Ron and Hermione sitting out by the garden having lunch.

"How are you doing Ginny?" Hermione asked cautiously, trying not to restart the feud between Ron and Ginny.

"Much better," she replied, "Harry and I talked through a bunch of stuff, and it was a relief to get it all off my chest."

"Must have been quite a bit. You two were gone for a while after I left."

"Yeah, well Harry's a good listener and helps me out when I need it." She turned to Ron and said, "Ron, I'm sorry I blew up at you… and hexed you."

"No problem. I should know by now to be ready to deflect hexes when you get angry. And Ginny, I'm sorry too. I have been a little over protective over the years," he told her, "I've just wanted you to have the best life that you could."

"Ron… I've had the best life I've could. If it wasn't for you sitting next to Harry on the train, we might not at all have become the friends we are today. Or if you hadn't been with Harry and Lockhart when I was in the chamber, I might not even be alive right now. Ron, you've done more for me than you may even realize, and I thank you for that." She walked over and kissed his cheek. Ron blushed slightly and smiled at his sister.

"Well," said Hermione, "we've saved you some sandwiches. Why don't you join us?"

"Sounds good," said Harry trying his best to act as if nothing had happened between him and Ginny.

"So," Hermione resumed, looking over her shoulder as Harry and Ginny sat down, "about our reasoning for leaving after the wedding, does anyone have any suggestions?"

The four of them tossed around various ideas for several minutes on how best to explain their plans for the upcoming year.

"Let's face it," said a frustrated Ginny, "there's no way around it. Mum's going to shout herself hoarse when we tell her."

"She'll at least be in a happy mood after the wedding," said Ron.

"Well, maybe we could actually make her happier," suggested Hermione, "just in case."

"What do you mean?"

"We tell her Ron… about us."

Ron sighed as he looked at her. "You sure you want to do that? I mean, are you prepared for any repercussions?"

Hermione took Ron's hands and looked him in the eyes. "She's going to find out sooner or later, so why not use it to try and put her in a good mood before we possibly put her in the worst mood of her life."

Ron stared into Hermione's alluring brown eyes and slowly nodded as he said, "Alright, let's do it. We tell her on Thursday. At the reception?"

"Sounds good," approved Ginny, "there'll be alcohol available to calm her nerves down a bit."

They finished up their lunch and headed back inside.

"Ron," said Hermione, "can I talk to you for a bit?"

"What about?" he asked.

"Just something I want to talk to you about, in private," she replied, then looked to Harry and Ginny, "we might be a while."

"No problem," said Ginny, "why don't we just split up and have some quality alone time as couples."

"Sounds good."

And with that, the two couples split up. Ron and Hermione went up to Ron's room, while Harry and Ginny went into Ginny's room.

"Harry, I don't know what to say…" Ginny began as she closed the door to her room, "but this afternoon was an experience that I'll never forget." She walked over to him and kissed his lips.

"I'll always remember it too Gin," Harry told her, "I'll admit that it was a little awkward to be around Ron afterwards, but I do think that I'll be able to get over that."

"That's good to hear. Just remember that we're going to talk to my mum at the reception on Thursday. I really don't want you to be nervous then."

"I'll try. But acting normal around your parents isn't going to be easy."

"I know babe, but we can get though this." As Ginny said this, there was a knock at the door and Hermione entered.

"Sorry if I'm disturbing you," she apologized when she saw them hand in hand, starring into each other's eyes, "I just wanted to grab my jacket. Ron and I are going to go walk around for a bit."

"It's ok Hermione," Ginny replied, "we were just talking about the day's events."

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later." Hermione grabbed her jacket and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"It's amazing how you do that," said Harry after Hermione had left.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked him.

"How you can flat out tell someone the truth, but not tell them the truth."

Ginny smiled, "I just omit certain details of the truth. After being in a family with people like Fred and George, things like that come as second nature."

Harry laughed slightly and said, "Yeah, I guess they do tend to rub off on people."

"You know what Harry? Instead of being cooped up in here, why don't we go downstairs and relax for a while."

"Why not. Shall we," Harry said as he held out his hand for Ginny.

She smiled at him and took his hand. The two of them proceeded downstairs hand in hand. When they reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the living room, they were greeted by someone that neither of them expected to see at all.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley," said the visitor, "it's nice to see that you're both doing well."

"P-Professor McGonagall?" said Harry slightly dumbstruck.

"Yes, it is I Mr. Potter."

"What are you doing here?"

Professor McGonagall held up an envelope and said, "I'm here to hand deliver Miss Weasley her O.W.L. results."

As soon as she heard this, Ginny went white as a ghost, "My-my O.W.L. r-results?"

"Yes Miss Weasley."

It was then that Ginny's knees seemed to buckle as she began to collapse from shock. Luckily, Harry managed to catch her and lead her to a nearby chair before she hit the floor.

Professor McGonagall continued, "In all my years of teaching, that reaction is common. Especially from someone who is such a good friend of Miss Granger."

Harry suppressed a snigger when he heard this and remembered back to the previous summer when he, Ron, and Hermione had received their O.W.L. results, and how stressed out Hermione was on the day that they arrived.

"Here you are Miss Weasley," said Professor McGonagall, placing the envelope into Ginny's shaking hands. Ginny sat there, staring at the envelope as if were a howler, ready to explode.

She looked up at Harry and spoke with a voice that was shaking as much as her hands were, "C-could you o-open it H-Harry?"

"You sure?" he asked her. She nodded in reply. Harry took the envelope from her and pried the flap open. He took out the parchment from inside, and unfolded it. As he looked down at what was written on it, his jaw dropped. Mrs. Weasley, who had been listening to the conversation while folding laundry nearby, came over to look at the parchment in Harry's hand.

"Oh my," she said, now baring a look of shock similar to Harry's.

"Is it that bad?" questioned Ginny.

"No. It isn't bad at all," Harry replied as he handed her the letter. As Ginny looked down, she almost fell out of her chair. Listed on the parchment in her hands, was nothing but O's for each and every subject listed. It was a perfect twelve O.W.L.s. Ginny looked up at Professor McGonagall.

"Congratulations Miss Weasley," McGonagall told her, "I haven't seen work like yours since your brother Percy was at school."

Ginny continued to sit there in silence.

"Are you alright Gin?" Harry asked her.

"I-I… I don't know what to say," she finally uttered.

"It's alright dear," said Mrs. Weasley as she patted her daughter on the shoulder, "we're all proud of you."

"Thanks mum."

"Why don't you go and find your brother and Hermione, and let them know the good news."

Professor McGonagall interjected herself, "Actually Molly, there is another reason why I am here. In addition to delivering your daughter's O.W.L. results, I am also here to talk to Mr. Potter."

"Me, Professor?" Harry questioned, looking surprised that she wanted to talk to him in person.

"Yes Mr. Potter, you. I have been asked to bring you, Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger to Hogwarts. There is someone there who wishes to speak to all four of you."

Harry's brain began working though who at Hogwarts would want to talk to him. There was Hagrid, but he would have come to The Burrow on his own. Maybe it was Slughorn wanting to add Ron to the "Slug Club".

"Who wants to talk to all of us at the school?" asked Ginny.

McGonagall looked at them and said something that no one in the room expected to hear, "Professor Dumbledore."

* * *

_Please let me know what you think and leave me a little review, I crave reviews and read all of them. And I will update this a soon as I finish the next chapter._


	12. New Oppurtunities

_A/N: Ok, so I've noticed that there have been over 5,000 hits to this story, but only 29 reviews. All that I ask is if you read the story, please leave me some sort of feedback about it.Please... _:)  
_I'll be __updating this as soon as I finishthe nextchapter, so keep checking back or sign-up for an alert._

_Disclaimer: All the characters, places, objects, etc. from books 1-6 (and maybe some stuff before them) belong solely to J.K. Rowling._

_The rest of the stuff in this story is out of my own mind and any resemblance to anything in book 7 when it comes out is purely coincidental._

_Summery: With what lies ahead of Harry, he gathers as much help as he can to aide in his quest to defeat Voldemort. Will Harry succeed? Will love come into his life?

* * *

_

_**Chapter 12 **_

This time it was Harry's knees that buckled at the sound of McGonagall's statement. Luckily, he fell into a chair that was right behind him.

Mrs. Weasley spoke first, "But Minerva, Dumbledore is…"

"Dead, I know," finished McGonagall, "but not gone."

"B-but h-how…" Harry stuttered as he looked up towards Professor McGonagall, "how c-can he…"

"Mr. Potter," she sternly replied, "you of all people should know. I mean, the number of times you were in that office, surely you would have realized that each and every portrait in that office is of the departed heads of Hogwarts."

The obviousness of the response quickly dawned on Harry. "Oh, right… sorry professor."

"No need to apologize Potter. I realize that under the current circumstances, people may not think too clearly about what they're going to say or do."

"So, when is it that Dumbledore wants to speak with us?" Ginny asked.

"I'll be taking you there as soon as Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger arrive. If that is alright with you Molly."

"It's no problem at all Minerva," Mrs. Weasley responded, "I just wish you had arrived just a minute earlier before Ron and Hermione left for their little walk."

"We can wait for them Molly. By chance, could I trouble you for a cup of tea?"

"Sure Minerva." Mrs. Weasley left to the kitchen to make a fresh pot of tea.

"Professor McGonagall," said Ginny, "we could go and look for them."

"Thank you Miss Weasley, but that won't be necessary," McGonagall replied.

Ginny smiled back at her, and Harry and Ginny walked over and seated themselves on the couch to wait for Ron and Hermione's return. Mrs. Weasley came back in with Professor McGonagall's tea and looked over at Harry and Ginny.

"Is there anything you two would like while I'm moving around?" she asked them.

"No thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied.

"I'm fine mum," added Ginny.

Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley immersed themselves in conversation while waiting. Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny just immersed themselves with each other as they sat on the couch cuddling. Minutes later, the serenity was broken with two loud pops that caused both Ginny and Harry to jump. They turned their heads and saw, standing in the kitchen, were Ron and Hermione who had just apparated back to The Burrow.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked with some concern in his voice, "Dobby came and found us, and said we needed to return at once."

As Ron finished his sentence, there was another pop, and Dobby appeared next to him.

"Dobby is returning with the friends of Harry Potter as requested Professor McGonagall," said the house-elf in his squeaky little voice.

"Thank you Dobby," replied McGonagall, "you may return to Hogwarts." And with that, Dobby bowed and vanished. She turned to Ginny. "As I told you Miss Weasley, there was no need for you and Mr. Potter to search for them," she said with a smile.

"So what's going on here?" Hermione asked.

"We're going to Hogwarts with Professor McGonagall," Ginny answered, "Someone wished to talk with us there."

"Who?"

"Dumbledore," Harry replied. Ron and Hermione had similar looks of shock on their faces.

"Wha… Dumbledore? But how?" stuttered Hermione.

"Harry, Dumbledore is dead. How can he talk to us?" asked Ron.

"If you two will settle down a minute, I'll clarify things," Harry told them. He allowed Ron and Hermione to sit down before he continued, "Inside the Head's office at Hogwarts are portraits of each of the school's previous headmasters and headmistresses."

"Of course," said Hermione, realizing the obvious, "Dumbledore's portrait wants to speak to us."

"Correct Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall as she set down her cup, "and now that the four of you are all here, we can proceed to the school. I'll try to have them back in time for dinner Molly."

"Thank you Minerva," Mrs. Weasley responded, "just send an owl if they'll be later."

McGonagall nodded to Mrs. Weasley in reply and turned to the teens, "Now we will be apparating to Hogsmeade and continuing on from there. Miss Weasley, you'll side-apparate with me."

"Yes Professor," Ginny answered.

The five of them bid farewell to Mrs. Weasley, and went out of the kitchen door and into the garden where they all apparated off to Hogsmeade Village. Moments later, they arrived outside the Three Broomsticks Pub. The village seemed like a ghost town. No one was out in the streets, several buildings were boarded up, and even the smell in the air was unwelcoming.

"What's happened out here?" inquired Harry.

"With everything that happened last year, people became scared that the school was and still is a target, and they fled," McGonagall answered him, "Madam Rosmerta is one of the few who has stayed, but I fear that even she may not stay much longer." They continued their journey in silence, taking in the dismal surroundings.

Soon, they found themselves standing at the gates to Hogwarts with it's winged boars standing guard. As they approached, the gates opened to allow them to enter the grounds.

"I've never seen this place look so empty," said Ginny.

"Very few people are on the grounds during the summer holidays," explained Professor McGonagall, "other than myself there's Hagrid, Mr. Filch, Professor Trelawney, Professor Firenze, and Professor Sprout."

"And the house-elves?" questioned Hermione in a rather agitated tone.

"Yes Miss Granger, they are here year-round," McGonagall replied.

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms at this response from Professor McGonagall. Ron simply rolled his eyes. He knew better than to try and argue with Hermione about her stand on the rights of house-elves.

"Good afternoon Professor McGonagall," Professor Sprout greeted as they approached the doors to the Entrance Hall.

"Good afternoon to you too Pomona," McGonagall replied.

"And hello to you lot as well. Trying to get a head start on your N.E.W.T.s?"

"No Professor Sprout," responded Harry, "Professor McGonagall asked us to come with her and speak to Professor Dumbledore."

"Ah, I see. Hopefully he's a little more pleasant than he's been."

"What do you mean professor?" asked Ginny.

McGonagall sighed. "In all honesty, Dumbledore hasn't fully adjusted to his present situation yet Miss Weasley."

"And needless to say," added Professor Sprout, "that Phineas Black isn't helping matters at all. He keeps nagging Dumbledore about his passing."

Professor McGonagall muttered something under her breath, and then said, "As the current Head of Hogwarts, I'll deal with Phineas."

"Best of luck to you Minerva."

"Thank you Pomona. Now if you'll excuse us, I promised Mrs. Weasley to have this lot back by dinner."

Professor Sprout and the group bade farewell to each other. Professor McGonagall continued to lead them into the Entrance Hall and through the corridors until they reached the gargoyle that concealed the door to the Head's office.

"Sloth grip roll," Professor McGonagall stated as the gargoyle jumped aside. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all looked at her when they heard what she had said.

"Sloth grip roll?" inquired Harry, "you're using quidditch terms for passwords?"

"Honestly Potter, I would have thought that you would have realized from the first time that I introduced you to Oliver Wood that I am rather fond of the sport," explained McGonagall.

Hermione rolled her eyes as the five of them began to ascend the spiral staircase to the Head's office. When they entered the office, they were greeted by a voice that was familiar to all of them.

"Ah, good day to all of you. It is so nice to see all of you within these walls once again," spoke the old, silver-haired wizard behind his half-moon spectacles that had been their headmaster for six years. Dumbledore sat in his portrait surrounded by an ornate, golden frame with some sort of raised and distressed looking flourish on it. The framed portrait sat upon the enormous, claw-footed desk near the center of the room. Dumbledore continued on, "Judging by the looks on you faces, you may be disbelieving that I am speaking to you."

"Sorry sir," Harry confided, "it's just that after witnessing you die…"

"Harry, I realize that your emotions must be causing a lot of confusion within you. But I do ask that all four of you simply take a deep breath and relax. And please, sit down." Dumbledore motioned to four chairs that were sitting in front of the desk. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all took their seats, as did McGonagall.

"So, why was it that you wanted to see us professor?" Harry asked after he had gathered himself together.

"First off Harry, seeing that I am no longer an official member of the staff at Hogwarts, let alone the world of the living, please call me Albus. And I would like to ask the rest of you to do so as well," he said to Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

"Sure… Albus," replied Ron a little reluctantly.

"it'll probably take a curve of the tongue to say it at first, but you'll get used to it," Dumbledore reassured them. He then continued on, "Now on to why I've asked to speak to the four of you. I'm going to take it for granted Harry that you have probably shared the information of what we were doing before my death with Ginny." He peered over his half-moon spectacles with his piercing blue eyes at Harry.

"I'm sorry, but I felt that she should know," Harry said apologetically.

Dumbledore held up his hand as a request for silence. "There is no need for an apology. I suspected that you might. After all that you two have been through over the years, especially in the Chamber of Secrets, I would not have expected any less."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other slightly puzzled and then turned their attention back to Dumbledore who simply smiled at them. "To answer the question in your minds," he continued, "the portraits in this castle aren't very tight lipped. I'm sure you recall how quickly the Fat Lady's friend Violet spread the word of your entrance in the Triwizard Tournament.

"And now that I am certain of Ginny's involvement, I would like to make you aware of Minerva's involvement as well. I have informed her about Tom Riddle's life as well as the horcruxes. I must ask, however, that no one else outside of this room become knowledgeable about our discussions. Agreed?"

"Agreed," they all replied in unison.

"Alright, onward then," Dumbledore went on, "I hope that you are all preparing yourselves for a new year at Hogwarts."

The four teens all shifted in their seats and looked around at each other, knowing that they were all planning on leaving without going to school this year. Suddenly, Ginny elbowed Harry and gave him a look that plainly said 'tell him Harry'.

"Um, well sir," Harry began nervously.

"Albus Harry," Dumbledore reminded him.

"Albus… we had agreed to… go looking for the remaining horcruxes, and skip school all together."

A scowl appeared upon Professor McGonagall's face as her lips pursed so tightly, her mouth nearly disappeared. Meanwhile, Dumbledore merely scratched his chin in silence.

The silence didn't last too long as Dumbledore once again began to speak, "Hmm… I see. Well, I hope that you'll at least stay around for a bit. I'm sure that you have realized that the school is once again short staffed."

A look of anxiousness spread across Harry's face as he remembered what followed a similar statement from Dumbledore the previous year.

"Your not going to ask me to persuade someone else to take a post at the school are you?" he asked Dumbledore.

"No, no Harry," Dumbledore replied, "there is no need for you to convince anyone. I will be the one using persuasion to try an acquire a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Why not just ask Lupin to come back," suggested Ron.

"With the present situation with Greyback and the rest of the werewolves, I'm afraid that many parents just would not accept the fact of Remus teaching once again."

"Well then, who are you trying to get to fill the post?" inquired Harry.

"That is where you come in Harry."

"But I thought you said that I wouldn't need to persuade anyone."

"You will not have to Harry. For you see, it is you that we wish to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry's jaw dropped to the floor at the utterance of these words. He looked bewilderedly around at everyone else who was just as shocked by what they had just heard as Harry was.

"Me? But… but…" he stammered as he turned his attention back to Dumbledore, "me, teach? I don't even… I mean…"

"Harry, listen to me," Dumbledore interjected, "you have used magic that is beyond even N.E.W.T. level in Defense Against the Dark Arts, I have personally been witness to your endless determination; and besides, according to your peers, you have excellent teaching skills."

"He's right Harry," said Hermione, "the way you lead us in the D.A. was remarkable."

"As was the time in the Chamber of Secrets," added Ron.

"Or when we sought out the Sorcerer's Stone."

Harry took a deep breath. It was all true, what they were saying. But could he actually teach in an actual academic setting and prepare his peers for their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. Then it hit him. "But… Albus," he said, catching himself before saying professor, "how will people react to me teaching, especially if I haven't taken my N.E.W.T.s yet."

"I believe I am the one to answer that," Professor McGonagall chimed in, "after speaking with the governors and the Wizarding Examinations Authority, we have been granted an opportunity to have your test administered early. All of you."

Hermione let out a slight shriek. "Take our N.E.W.T.s early! But I haven't studied! I-I…" she stuttered exasperatedly.

"Miss Granger, please calm down. You may not need to take the exam early."

Hermione's heavy breathing slowed. "I might not? But what would determine whether I do or not?"

"Well Hermione," came Dumbledore's voice once again, "you see, Defense Against the Dark Arts isn't the only open post. With Professor McGonagall taking over as Headmistress of Hogwarts, we are also missing a Transfiguration teacher."

"Hang on. Are you suggesting that Hermione should take over in transfiguration?" questioned Ron.

"That is the gist of what we were getting to Mr. Weasley," McGonagall admitted. She then turned to Hermione, "Your skills in transfiguration are superb as are all your other academics." Hermione went a little red in the face from Professor McGonagall's flattery.

"The choice is up to both of you," said Dumbledore, "and I hope that I can count on you two, Ron and Ginny, to back them in their decisions."

"We will," Ron acknowledged.

"Absolutely," agreed Ginny.

"Thanks guys," Harry said gratefully.

"There is one more thing that I would like you to think about," continued Dumbledore, "as you make you decisions about the open posts. As staff members at Hogwarts, you'll have more access within the school to search out possible horcruxes than you would as students. But remember, that you will also have normal staffing duties as well and responsibilities to your pupils."

"We will allow you the next twenty-four hours to consider your options," McGonagall told them, "I shall stop by tomorrow evening to accept your answers, no matter what they may be." As she finished, McGonagall stood up as did Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

"I thank you all for coming here today," thanked Dumbledore, "and I'll await your response tomorrow." They bid farewell to Dumbledore and proceeded out of the office and down the spiral staircase, followed by Professor McGonagall.

At the bottom of the stairs, McGonagall spoke to them again. "Miss Weasley, are you at all comfortable with side-apparating with one of these three?" she asked, indicating to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Ginny looked over to them and then back to McGonagall. "Yeah, I guess so," she replied.

"Alright. Then I shall lead the four of you to the front gates so that you may apparate back to The Burrow. I have some things that I must attend to soon, so I will not be accompanying you. However, I will check-in with you tomorrow to get your decisions." She then led them through the corridors and out to the front gates where she bade them farewell and returned to the school.

The teens walked a little further away from the gates to be sure that they were clear of the school's anti-apparation wards. Once they felt that they were clear of the wards, they apparated back to The Burrow. Ron and Hermione went separately, and Ginny trusted Harry to side-apparate with. Moments later, they were all outside The Burrow where they could clearly smell Mrs. Weasley's cooking coming from the kitchen.

Ron inhaled deeply. "Ah, smells good," he said.

Hermione looked over to him. "I'm honestly starting to wonder if you're nothing more than a stomach with feet," she joked. Harry and Ginny both sniggered at Hermione's comment.

"Isn't that the truth," giggled Ginny in agreement.

"Hey!" said Ron, slightly affronted, looking at his sister.

"Come on," Harry said, "let's go inside and let your mum know we're back."

The four of them made there way into The Burrow where they were greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Ah, I thought I heard someone apparating outside," said Mr. Weasley from the kitchen table where he was reading _The Daily Prophet_.

"Welcome back. How was you meeting?" asked Mrs. Weasley, who was busy preparing dinner.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all looked at each other. "Well, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione started out, "um… we'd rather wait and tell you after dinner," she said, seeking agreement from the others.

"Yeah mum, we're kinda hungry right now," added Ginny.

"Alright, but dinner won't be ready for another thirty minutes or so," Mrs. Weasley told them.

They all left the kitchen and proceeded upstairs to Ron's room where Hedwig and Pigwidgeon were fast asleep in their cages. Ron and Hermione sat down on Ron's bed, and Harry and Ginny sat down on Harry's bed. The four of them looked at each other in silence.

Then, Harry broke the silence in the room, "So, what are we going to tell them?"

"Personally, I think we should just tell them the truth," Hermione suggested, "that Harry and I were offered the jobs and given a day to decide."

"We might as well," said Ron, "there's not really any way around it, especially with McGonagall coming back here tomorrow for the answers."

"That's true," agreed Harry.

"Let's face it, mum and dad are going to find out one way or another about our meeting," admitted Ginny.

"Alright then," said Hermione, "we'll tell them after dinner. Agreed?"

"Agreed," they all said in unison.

"Dinner's ready!" came Mrs. Weasley's voice up the stairs.

They all got up and began their way downstairs to the kitchen. When they got there, they found the table prepared for their meal. there was a chicken and ham pie, boiled potatoes, and a rather sizeable salad along with a couple pitchers of pumpkin juice. The four of them took their seats along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"So tomorrow's the last day before the wedding," began Mrs. Weasley, "is there anything that you lot have planned to do?"

They all looked around the table at each other before Ginny spoke up, "Well mum, we do need to pick-up our dresses and the boys' tuxes. Don't we?"

"Yes dear, but I was going to take care of that with Fluer's mother tomorrow, so you won't have to worry about that."

"Tuxes?" Harry questioned, not realizing he would need one.

"Oh no," Ginny said exasperatedly, "Harry, I forgot to tell you. Bill wanted you to be along side Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron as one of his groomsmen. I'm so sorry for not telling you."

"It's alright Gin," he told her, "it was just a little shocking to hear it after today. I have no problem being one of the groomsmen. In fact, I'm honored."

"You are?" she asked. Harry nodded in response. "That's great Harry. I'm glad you're alright with this."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "I'm glad to know how understanding you are Harry. And don't worry, I've got all you sizing down after the years of making you sweaters and getting your dress robes back in your fourth year."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," he said.

"Now why don't we all tuck into this lovely meal before it gets cold," said Mr. Weasley.

They all enjoyed their food without any discussion about the meeting with Dumbledore and McGonagall earlier that day. The main topic during dinner seemed to be Mr. Weasley complaining about all the counterfeit objects that people were still trying to sell to others as protection from the Dark Arts.

"… I mean, how on Earth can he live with himself. Selling bottles of Draught of Living Death disguised as liquid patronus," he explained to everyone, "there isn't even such a bloody thing as liquid patronus!"

"Arthur, please don't shout at the table," Mrs. Weasley hissed at her husband.

"Sorry Molly," he said sheepishly.

"No bother. If you're all finished, I'll take care of cleaning up." With a flick of her wand, Mrs. Weasley cleared all of the dishes off of the table and sent them into the sink where they began washing themselves. "Now," she began as she sat back down, "I recall you lot saying that you would tell us what your meeting was about."

Once again, the four teens found themselves looking at each other. Hermione sighed and then spoke, "Well Mrs. Weasley, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore actually suggested that Harry and I…" she paused, looking across the table at Harry. He nodded as to say 'Just tell them,' which she did, "that Harry and I take teaching jobs at Hogwarts."

The sound of breaking glass echoed in the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley dropped the cup of tea that she was drinking. She sat there dumbstruck, just staring down the table at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Mr. Weasley, on the other hand, looked extremely shocked and then said, "Well… congratulations you two. But you haven't even taken your N.E.W.T.s yet. Are you prepared for this?"

"Professor McGonagall worked it out so that we could take our N.E.W.T.s early," explained Harry, "With our grades and practical experience, she feels that we're ready for them already."

"And she's giving us until tomorrow evening to make our decision. She's going to come back then to get our answers," Hermione added.

"So, what is it that you would be teaching?" Mrs. Weasley asked once she had regained her composure.

"Hermione would be taking over for McGonagall in Transfiguration," Harry told her, "and I would take over in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I'll admit, I was really shocked when you first told me this. However, if Minerva and Dumbledore feel that you're up to this endeavor, then I fully back whatever your decisions may be."

"As do I," added Mr. Weasley.

"Thank you," said Hermione with a tear in her eye, "you two have been like a second set of parents to me for so long, your commendations mean so much to me."

"Same here," added Harry. "And the support of you two," he indicated to Ron and Ginny, "means just as much."

Harry, you and Hermione have the support of an entire family with you," said Ginny, "a family that we're all glad to consider both of you a part of." She then leaned over to Harry and kissed his cheek. Hermione put an arm around Ron, he did likewise, and they embraced as tears continued to fall from Hermione's eyes.

"Well," Hermione sniffled, "I guess then we have a choice to be made."

Harry nodded and then said, "Why don't we sleep on it tonight an discuss it in the morning."

"Sure," she agreed, "I could use some rest after everything that has happened today."

:I think it would be a good idea if we all got some shut eye," Mrs. Weasley suggested, "after all, the next forty-eight hours are really going to be exhausting."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all bade goodnight to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and made their way up to the bedrooms. On the third landing, Harry and Ron wished Hermione and Ginny a goodnight and then continued on up to Ron's room. Once in the bedroom, Harry and Ron changed into their pajamas and got into their beds.

"Goodnight mate," said Ron, "and don't worry. I know that you and Hermione will make the right choice."

"Thanks Ron," he replied, "see you in the morning." Harry laid there for a minute thinking of everything that McGonagall and Dumbledore had said. 'Dumbledore's right,' he thought, 'we could have loads of opportunities to search the school for a horcrux. But am I ready to teach and prepare my classmates for their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s?' These questions, and many like them echoed in his head as Harry eventually dozed off.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think and leave me a little review, I crave reviews and read all of them. And to show that I do...  
Thank you **Mei fa-chan**, **Malfoy teddybear**, and **djsdad12 **for you reviews. And to **GinnyPotter09 **sorry but as you've probably read by now, Dumbledore is in portrait form in this chapter, however stay tuned for a little twist on this in later chapters. Again thanks for the reviews.  
And I will update this a soon as I finish the next chapter._


	13. Decisions

_A/N: Ok, so I've noticed that there have been a ton of hits to this story, but only a few reviews. All that I ask is if you read the story, please leave me some sort of feedback about it. Please... :) I also apologize for the length of this chapter, but it'll give you something to read for a while.  
I'll be updating this as soon as I finish the next chapter, so keep checking back or sign-up for an alert. But be forewarned, I am going to be taking a break from this for a little bit, but I will be back at this in no time._

And a big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to **Jeffnergirl**, when you put it that way... I wouldn't like the sex scene either.

_Disclaimer:_ All the characters, places, objects, etc. from books 1-6 (and maybe some stuff before them) belong solely to J.K. Rowling

The rest of the stuff in this story is out of my own mind and any resemblance to anything in book 7 when it comes out is purely coincidental.

_Summery:_ With what lies ahead of Harry, he gathers as much help as he can to aide in his quest to defeat Voldemort. Will Harry succeed? Will love come into his life?

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 13 **_

After waking up the next morning and having breakfast; Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione retreated back upstairs to Ron's room.

"Well, this is the day," Hermione said, "McGonagall will be here in a few hours, and we have a decision to make Harry."

Harry sighed, "Yeah, I know. It would be great to be able to search the school for any horcruxes, but being a full-time teacher as well… would we have any time to search?"

"And you also have to consider the locations of any horcruxes not within the school," Ginny stated.

"And how to destroy them too," added Ron.

The four of them sat in silence, pondering the possibilities in front of them. After a few minutes of this, Harry broke the silence.

"I say that we just go ahead and take the jobs," he proposed, "I mean, we at least have a starting point with that."

"You've got that right mate," agreed Ron.

"But then there's the problem that others will likely protest, saying that you two are playing favorites within your classes. Classes that Ron and I will be in," Ginny pointed out.

"True," stated Hermione, "but there may be a solution to that could aide these problems."

"What are you getting at Hermione?" Ron inquired.

"I'm suggesting that we make a counter-offer to McGonagall when she gets here tonight."

"A counter-offer? Like what?" Harry asked her.

"If you and I take the jobs Harry, then we are allowed to have Ron and Ginny as assistants."

"What!" shrieked Ginny.

"Hear me out. With just Harry and me teaching, we won't have too much time to look for the horcruxes. And with you two as students, your time will limited as well, and you'll not have the access to the school that we do. Not to mention what Ginny pointed out about people alleging favoritism between the four of us. But with you two assisting Harry and me, we'll get through our teaching work quicker, have more time to seek out horcruxes, and we'll have the same access to the school grounds."

Ginny glared at Hermione. "I… just took… my O.W.L.s, and now… you want me… to take… my N.E.W.T.s… just two months later?" she growled. The look on Ginny's face was enough to make Harry, Ron, and Hermione all cringe slightly with fear.

"Look, Ginny. You might be able to get around that for now," Harry reasoned with her.

"And besides," added Hermione, "we don't even know how you did in your O.W.L.s."

Ginny's look quickly softened when Hermione said this, and she absent-mindedly began looking around the room, as did Harry. Both Hermione and Ron immediately caught on.

"When did you get your results?" Ron asked.

Ginny sighed and looked over to her brother and Hermione. "Yesterday. McGonagall gave them to me when she got here," Ginny admitted.

"And? How did you do?" Hermione inquired.

There was a pause before Ginny answered, "A perfect twelve."

Ron hit the floor with a thud as he fell off the bed. He quickly stood up with a shocked look on his face. "You… same as Percy…" he stammered.

"Do not, compare me to that git of a brother of ours," Ginny hissed.

"A perfect twelve," said a somewhat awestruck Hermione, "Ginny, with that kind of score, you should be ready for the N.E.W.T.s already. I mean, you have already done beyond N.E.W.T. level magic with us back in the D.A."

"But Hermione, that's just one subject."

"Gin, I'm sure we'll be given some time to prepare beforehand," explained Harry, "and besides, you do seem to pick up quickly on things."

She looked over and smiled at him, "Thanks Harry. But, I'm really nervous about having the biggest exam of my life spring up on me so quickly."

"We'll get though this," said Ron, "all of us will, together."

"You're right," Ginny responded in a defeated tone.

"So it's settled then," said Hermione, "we'll let McGonagall know that Harry and I will take the posts as long as Ron and Ginny can be assistants for us."

"But which one of us would assist which one of you two?" questioned Ron.

"Ginny can assist me, and you can assist Harry. It's nothing personal Ron, but I trust Ginny's transfiguration skills more than I do yours."

"No excuse needed. I agree with you on that decision. Besides, I did get an O.W.L. in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Hermione shot an irritated glare towards Ron for reminding her that she was the only one of them not to get an O.W.L. in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"So, now that that's decided, what are we going to do until McGonagall arrives?" Ginny asked.

"Well we could send her an owl to let her know we've made a decision. So we can have some extra time to convince her about the option if need be," suggested Hermione.

"We might as well," agreed Harry, "feel free to use Hedwig."

"Alright. Now we just need a quill and some parchment to write the letter."

"Sorry Hermione," Ron apologized, "but I used my last piece when I wrote Harry last."

"No problem, I've got some with me back in Ginny's room."

"Well, let's get going then," said Ginny, "Harry, grab Hedwig will you?"

"Sure," Harry replied. He got up to get Hedwig as Hermione and Ron left the room. Ginny was about to follow them, until Harry stopped her. "Gin, can I talk to you for a minute before we head downstairs?"

"Sure Harry. What is it?"

Harry took a deep breath, 'It's now or never' he thought to himself. "Ginny, I-I want you to know that I love you."

"I know you do Harry. And I love you too," she said as she walked over and kissed him.

"I know that. But with everything that's been happening recently, especially with your family…"

Ginny had a puzzled look on her face. "What are you talking about Harry?"

"Ginny, I love you and I want us to be together forever." Ginny's look changed to one of amazement. Was this it? Was Harry going to say what she thought he was going to say? Harry gulped hard and continued, "Ginny, I-I wanted to know if… if… if you would marry me."

A tear streaked across Ginny's face as she smiled at Harry, "Harry… there is no one in the world I'd rather spend my life with than you. Of course I'll marry you." Harry smiled back at her, they embraced each other, and kissed.

"Thanks Gin."

"Let's get going before they get suspicious or something."

Harry nodded, grabbed Hedwig, and followed Ginny out the door and down to her room. As they entered, Hermione looked up from the parchment in front of her.

"Perfect timing," she told them, "we just finished it. What do you guys think." She handed Ginny the parchment. Harry looked over Ginny's shoulder to read it.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_Harry and I have made our decision as to whether_

_we will be at Hogwarts as students or teachers this coming_

_year. We were wondering if you might be able to arrive_

_earlier than previously discussed so that we can let you know_

_our answers and work out any specifics that may need __some clarification._

_Sincerely, __Hermione Granger  
_

"Looks good to me," said Ginny.

"Same here," agreed Harry, "you got an envelope?"

"Yeah, we were just waiting to see what you guys thought," said Ron.

"What kept you two anyway?" Hermione asked as she put the letter in the envelope.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and nodded. "Well, it seems that you two aren't the only ones engaged," Ginny announced.

Hedwig hooted very indignantly as Hermione over tightened the letter to her leg. "You mean… you two are…"she stammered. Ginny smiled broadly and nodded feverishly. "Oh congratulations!"

Harry looked over at Ron. Ron looked right back at Harry. There seemed to be an indecisive expression upon Ron's face.

"You alright with this mate?" Harry asked him.

Ron began to slowly walk towards Harry, who thought that Ron might try to punch his lights out. But then a smile spread across Ron's face and he said, "Harry, there's no one I'd rather see Ginny marry than you mate."

"Thanks Ron."

"Um, maybe someone should open the window for Hedwig," suggested Ginny when she saw Hedwig pecking at the window.

"Oh yeah, right," Hermione remembered. She walked over and opened the bedroom window so that Hedwig could go deliver the letter to McGonagall.

"So," Ginny continued, "should we let mum and dad know tomorrow? You know, when we were going to tell them about Ron and Hermione?"

"Might as well," Harry answered, "she might be a little protective of you since you're the youngest and now engaged."

"Yeah, not to mention the only girl. But we know that mum and dad like you and Hermione, so I guess that's one thing we won't have to worry about."

"No kidding," agreed Ron, "So, what are we going to do until we hear back from McGonagall?"

"Why not just go down and listen to the wireless for a while," Harry suggested, "knowing Hedwig, it shouldn't be too long until we get a response."

"Yeah, why not," approved Ginny. Hermione and Ron agreed as well, and the four of them made their way downstairs to where the Weasley's wireless was located.

"Ah, you lot do still exist," jested Mrs. Weasley as they entered the living room.

"Sorry for dinning and dashing mum," said Ginny, "but we wanted to finalize a decision for Professor McGonagall."

"It's no problem dear. So, have you made a decision?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," responded Hermione, "and we just sent Hedwig to Professor McGonagall to let her know we've made a decision."

"And what pray tell is that decision?"

"We'll let you know when Professor McGonagall gets here," replied Harry.

"You don't mind if we listen to the wireless, do you mum?" Ron asked.

"No, no go right ahead. I was getting ready to go and meet up with Mrs. Delacour to get the dresses and tuxes for tomorrow."

"Thanks mum."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the children as she finished preparing herself for her day. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione sat in front of the wireless which Ron turned on with a flick of his wand.

"Alright you lot," addressed Mrs. Weasley, "I shouldn't be more than a couple hours. If Minerva wants you to meet her somewhere else, do leave a note for me and your father."

"Sure mum," Ginny replied, "have fun with Fleur's mum."

"Thank you Ginny. I'll see you soon." And with that, she walked out the door and into the yard where she apparated off to Diagon Alley.

"Good afternoon and welcome to The Witching Hour. I'm Glenda Chittock on the Wizarding Wireless Network," came the presenter's voice from the wireless, "and now off of her album "You Stole My Cauldron, But You Can't Steal My Heart", here is Celestina Warbeck on The Witching Hour."

"Ugh, couldn't they start with something a little less mushy?" Ron pondered out loud.

"Oh come on Ronald, I think it's quite romantic," remarked Hermione.

"I'm not saying it's not romantic," he retorted, "I just wish they started with something from the Weird Sisters or someone a little more upbeat and poppy."

"You'll survive," she said and then kissed his cheek as she cuddled closer to Ron.

"You know," began Ginny, "seeing that we're the only ones here and mum won't be back for a while, maybe we could consider some possibilities for our weddings before mum gets all gung-ho about them."

Harry looked down at Ginny, and Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "She does make a point," agreed Hermione, "it would be two less things to worry about, or at least worry less about."

"That's true," said Harry, "so when would we want to do these?"

"Well since we seem to be doing the whole 'two birds with one stone' thing as of recent, why don't we have both weddings together?" Ron suggested.

"I think that's a brilliant idea, approved Hermione, "all of our family and friends would only need to show up on one day. What do you guys think?"

Ginny and Harry looked at each other for a moment. "It would give more time to search for the horcruxes if we have one big wedding Harry," Ginny explained.

"Honestly, I think it's a brilliant idea too," he smiled at Ginny. She smiled back at him and then looked back over to Ron and Hermione, who were smiling broadly back at them. Then she pondered to herself briefly before asking, "Hermione, even though we're getting married on the same day… I was wondering if you'd be my maid of honor."

Hermione, still smiling, responded, "On one condition Ginny. Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Deal," she said with a wide smile across her face.

Ron looked over at Harry and smirked at him, "Do I even have to ask you mate?"

"Same deal as best men?" Harry questioned.

"Of course."

"It's a deal then."

"Well, we seem to be getting through this very well, so far. How about when are we going to have the weddings?" Hermione asked.

"That is the question isn't it," said Harry, "should we do it before, during, or after the school year? We're going to have a lot to do as teachers or students, so I'd say either before or after."

"I'll second that idea."

"If we wait until after the school year, anything could happen to any of us with the search of the horcruxes," Ginny pointed out.

"That's true," agreed Harry, "who knows what it'll take to find them, let alone destroy them."

"Mum's not going to take this lightly," groaned Ron, "not only are we getting married, but within the next month… she's going to go mental."

"Well hopefully dad won't get so worked up and can help calm her down," Ginny mentioned.

"I sure hope so."

The four of them quickly turned their attention towards the kitchen door where someone was knocking upon it. Ginny got up and went to open the door. As she pulled the door open, she was greeted by a slightly disheveled looking Professor McGonagall.

"Ah, good afternoon Miss Weasley," she said while attempting to straighten her hair.

"Hello professor," she replied, "are you, alright?"

"Oh yes, quite fine. Please forgive my appearance, I was having a rather heated argument with Sir Cadogen when Hedwig arrived." The snowy white owl on her shoulder let out a hoot and flew over to Harry, perching herself on his knee. "Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger," McGonagall continued, "you have come to a decision on the matter discussed yesterday I take it."

"Well," Hermione began, "yes, and no professor."

Professor McGonagall looked puzzled between Harry and Hermione. "What do you mean Miss Granger?" she questioned.

"It's more of a counter-offer professor," Harry told her.

"A counter-offer? Of what sort?"

"Hermione and I are willing to take the posts, but only if Ron and Ginny can be our assistants."

"Mr. Potter, I hardly think that…"

"Please professor," Hermione interjected, "hear us out first."

McGonagall looked sternly at Hermione with her lips pursed. "Alright," she sighed, "I'll listen to your reasoning. Please continue."

"Thank you professor," Harry continued on, "First off, we're worried about everyone thinking that Hermione and I are favoring Ron and Ginny over everyone else, even the Gryffindors. Then there's all the work we'd be doing as teachers. And having someone to help get through everything will give us more spare time to look for and destroy any possible horcruxes."

"Shhh, Potter," McGonagall hissed, "do you want people to hear you?"

"It's alright professor," explained Ron, "dad's at work and mum is getting all the necessities finalized for tomorrow's wedding. We're the only ones here."

"Be that as it may Mr. Weasley, I'd prefer if everyone be cautious of what they say."

They all nodded in agreement with McGonagall's statement.

Harry continued again, "Further more, it would be kind of difficult searching the school if only Hermione and I have the access of teachers. But with Ron and Ginny helping out, with the same access, we should have no problem ridding the school of any possible… you know what."

"All we're asking Professor McGonagall," Hermione explained, "is for Ron and Ginny to be Harry and my assistants, respectively, for the school year."

McGonagall looked about the room at each of them. Her face was unreadable as she pondered the idea that had been laid before her. "You are a rather stubborn lot," she finally said, "but you do make some very valid points. Alright, I shall inform Dumbledore and the staff of your decision as well as the governors. I'll also let the Wizarding Examinations Authority know that you'll need to take your N.E.W.T.s as soon as possible." She then looked over to Ginny, "Are you sure you want to go through with your N.E.W.T.s so soon after completing your O.W.L.s Miss Weasley?"

Despite the fact that she looked extremely nervous, Ginny spoke very determinedly, "Yes professor. I feel that with some minor prepping, I'll be ready for my N.E.W.T.s."

McGonagall smiled, "I admire your determination." She directed her attention to all of them. "I shall be in contact with you in a few days once the Wizarding Examinations Authority has set a date for your exams. Until then, I suggest you try to prepare yourselves as much as possible."

"We will professor," replied Hermione, "and thank you for allowing us to make our point."

"You're most welcome Miss…" McGonagall paused briefly, "or should I say, Professor Granger."

Hermione went almost as red as Ron's hair at hearing the proclamation from McGonagall.

"I suppose I should start getting used to your new titles now. So until I contact you later about your N.E.W.T.s; Professor Granger, Professor Potter, Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley. I shall bid you farewell."

McGonagall and the teens, who were now her peers, all said goodbye to each other. Then she proceeded out the kitchen door and into the yard, where she apparated back to Hogwarts.

"Professor Potter and Professor Granger," pondered Ginny, "it's going to be a while before I'm used to hearing that."

"Well, should we get to studying then?" Hermione asked. The other three turned to her, slightly glaring.

"Can't you even go one day without thinking about studying?" Ron questioned her.

"It was merely a suggestion."

"We can hold off and start prepping ourselves tomorrow," Ginny informed them, "the weeding won't last the whole day. Speaking of which, I wouldn't mind getting back to what we discussing a few minutes ago." She grinned sheepishly at Harry as she said this. Harry smiled back at her.

"You just can't get your mind off of it can you?" Harry joked.

"Of course not… professor."

"Professor? What are you lot talking about?" came a voice from the kitchen door. Startled, the teens quickly snapped their heads in the direction of the voice. Standing in the doorway, surprising all of them, was Mr. Weasley.

"Dad!" exclaimed Ginny, "What are you doing here?"

"I took some time off of work to help your mother get everything set-up here for tomorrow. Sorry if I startled you when I got here," he apologized.

"No problem, we just weren't expecting you home this early," said Ron.

"Well, here I am. Now Ginny, did I hear you wrong, or did you just refer to Harry as 'professor'?"

Ginny smiled and nodded. Mr. Weasley looked over at Harry.

"Hermione and I took the jobs," Harry smiled.

"That's great news you two. Does Molly know yet?"

"No, she left before we talked with Professor McGonagall," explained Ginny, "she's out with Mrs. Delacour getting everything right now."

"Ah yes, the joys of the final day before tomorrow's festivities. I'll tell you what, I'll let you two inform her of your decision."

"Thanks Mr. Weasley," Harry replied.

Mr. Weasley then turned and began to make his way to the stove to make a pot of tea. "Could I interest anyone in some tea?"

"Sure," answered Ron.

"Yes please," Hermione agreed.

"Harry? Ginny?" Mr. Weasley asked looking, over towards the two of them.

"Sure Mr. Weasley," acknowledged Harry.

"Thanks again dad," added Ginny.

As Mr. Weasley busied himself with the tea, Hermione glanced over at Harry and Ginny, and motioned for them to come over to where she and Ron were. Harry caught on and gently pulled Ginny in their direction. She followed him over.

"What is it Hermione?" Ginny inquired.

"Shouldn't we also let him know about you two?" Hermione responded, indicating to Ron and Ginny.

"It would be less of a surprise if we tell him now," replied Ron.

"I think we should," Ginny added, "I mean it would be a little easier dealing with mum and dad separately."

The group looked around at each other for a moment. Then Hermione glanced over at Mr. Weasley. "Umm… Mr. Weasley," she began, "there's actually, a little more to our decision then we've let on."

He looked over at them. "Oh," he said quizzically, "what else are you lot up to?"

"Well, we did agree to take the posts at Hogwarts," Harry replied, "but we also asked that Ron and Ginny come on as our assistants."

"Hmm… I see. So would this mean that all four of you would be taking your N.E.W.T.s early?" he asked them all, but looked right at Ginny.

"Yes sir," Harry responded.

"And are you sure you'd be prepared for the biggest exams of your academic life?"

"Dad," Ginny started, "I realize your concern, but I have a good feeling that I'll do well. And besides, I have two great friends and a very caring brother that will help with my studying."

"I just want to be sure that you're ready to go through with it. Even with help from these three and your outstanding O.W.L. results… your mother informed me last night," he added when he saw the look of surprise on his daughter's face, "this exam isn't to be taken lightly."

"We know dad," Ron chimed in, "and none of us will take it lightly, especially with Hermione around to keep us in check." Hermione shot him a quick, dirty look. But she slowly began to smile as Ron continued on, "Without her with us, I know I'd never even think of attempting this."

Mr. Weasley pondered for a moment. "Alright, I can see by the looks on your faces that Molly's stubbornness has rubbed off on you. If you lot need any help, feel free to ask me, Molly, or Charlie. Bill's a little too focused on the wedding right now."

"Thanks dad," Ginny replied, hugging her father.

"Don't mention it. However, your mother might be a little more apprehensive about this idea."

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all nodded in agreement as Mr. Wesley walked back to the kitchen where he poured the tea and served it to everyone. They all sat down at the kitchen table and began discussing the forthcoming events of Bill and Fleur's wedding, their N.E.W.T.s, and their new life at Hogwarts. The teens became slightly uncomfortable when Mr. Weasley jokingly asked about any wedding plans they may have.

"Well dad, I don't think any of us have thought about the possibility of our own weddings," Ginny lied calmly.

"I know, I know," Mr. Weasley replied, "I should probably check with Charlie since he's the next oldest after Bill."

"Ha, Charlie get married," Ron laughed, "she'd have to be one tough woman to deal with the way he lives his life."

"No kidding," added Ginny, "the next marriage will probably be Percy to his job." Everyone in the room burst with laughter at Ginny's comment.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't believe that you lot will get married by order of age," admitted Mr. Weasley once he had caught his breath, "I mean, who knows. You and Harry could be next Ginny."

All the color in Ginny quickly vanished leaving her hair and freckles standing out boldly against her now very pale face. Ron quickly interjected himself to break-up the awkward silence, "O-or it could be Fred or George."

Mr. Weasley looked puzzled at his son's quick and stuttered response. "Well yes. That is a possibility," he replied.

"We should probably go upstairs and make sure of what we have to study with," Hermione suggested. She added, "for later," when Ron gave her an annoyed look.

"Alright, but don't busy yourselves too much. I may need your help later when Molly gets home."

"Ok Mr. Weasley," said Harry as he picked up his now empty cup.

"No, no. I'll clean-up down here," Mr. Weasley interjected, "you should keep your studying as the top priority in your minds."

Harry and the others set down their cups and parted ways with Mr. Weasley as they headed back upstairs, followed by Hedwig. As they climbed the stairs to the third landing, Ginny suddenly stopped. The other three followed suit.

"You… you don't think he suspects anything, do you?" she asked, "He seemed really sure of himself when he suggested Harry and I getting married."

"Coincidence," said Hermione, "just pure coincidence. It had to be."

"Well, let's just keep quiet about it until tomorrow," Harry suggested, "I mean we still need to let your mum know about the jobs."

"True," Ron agreed, "inform them of Hogwarts tonight and… us tomorrow?"

They all nodded in agreement, and proceeded upstairs to Ginny's room. Once in the bedroom, Harry and Ron helped Ginny and Hermione go through their school things to find texts from school and various books that Hermione had compiled over the years. They came across many different books from The Standard Book Of Spells: Grade 1 to Intermediate Transfiguration and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them to Defensive Advanced Potion Making. However, one stack of books caught Ron's eye.

"Why in the world do you still have these?" he asked Hermione as he held up copies of Traveling With Trolls and Year With the Yeti, both by Gilderoy Lockhart.

Hermione went red as she quickly snatched them back from Ron, giving him a sort of death glare.

"Everyone enjoys some fiction once in a while," joked Harry. Instantaneously, Hermione turned her glare from Ron, to Harry.

"Lockhart may have been a phony, taking credit for what other wizards had done. But what's in these books **IS** what some wizard had done at some time, even if it is shrouded with Lockhart's name," Hermione snapped at Harry and Ron. She then got up from where she was, tossed the books back into her trunk, and sat down on her bed where she stared out the window. Harry thought he heard here sobbing as she sat there. Ron got up and sat next to her on the bed where he put an arm around her.

"We were only joking around Hermione," he said sincerely, "we didn't mean to offend you or anything Hermione."

"Sorry Hermione," Harry apologized, "it was just supposed to be all in fun."

Hermione sniffled, "I know. I'm just a little worked up over how everything's been going." She turned and embraced Ron, laying her head on his shoulder.

Ginny nudged Harry and motioned towards the door. He nodded in acknowledgement and followed her out of the room.

"Why don't we just leave those two alone for a moment and see what we can find upstairs," suggested Ginny.

"Sure," Harry agreed, "I'm sure I've got a few Defense Against the Dark Arts books that will be of some use."

The two of them then proceeded up to Ron's room to see what they could find. Pigwidgeon hooted gleefully when he saw them enter. Hedwig looked over at him disapprovingly. Harry and Ginny made their way over to Harry's trunk.

"Well let's see what there is in here," Ginny remarked as she opened the trunk's lid, "not very neat are you Harry."

"Criticizing my trunk's contents now?" Harry questioned.

"Merely pointing out how haphazardly everything seems to have been tossed into it."

"It's organized to my liking," he retorted.

Ginny smirked and hugged him, "Always the jokester." She turned her attention back to the contents of the trunk. "Hmm… doubt will need Unfogging the Future, but Confronting the Faceless will be useful. Where's those books that Bill and Fleur got you for your birthday?"

"Oh, they're over on the dresser, I'll go get them. See if you can find that copy of Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts that Lupin and Sirius gave me a couple years ago."

Harry got up and went over to the dresser, while Ginny did some more digging through Harry's trunk. Harry brought the books over and set them on the bed with the other books. He then knelt down to help Ginny sort through the trunk's contents. There were clothes, pictures, owl treats for Hedwig, and a now broken sneakoscope that Ron had gotten Harry while in Egypt. But there was something glimmering, that caught Ginny's eye.

"What is this?" she asked as she pulled out a mirror.

Harry looked over to see what was in her hands. "Oh, Sirius gave that to me when we left Gimmauld Place for Hogwarts two years ago. It's a two-way mirror, he wrote some instructions on the back too," he told her.

Ginny turned the mirror over to see the worn message that was scribbled on the back. She tried her best to make out what it said:

_This is a two-way mi…or, I've got the o…er one of … pair._

_If you need…eak to me, just say my name into it; you'll_

_ap…r in my mirror and … able to talk to yo… James and I_

_used to… when … separate deten…_

"So, this is like one of those telophones that muggles use?" she inquired.

"Yeah, in a way," he replied, "I think the other one might still be back at Gimmauld Place."

"You know, we could be able to make use of these. That is if we find the other one."

"True, as long as Mundungus hasn't completely cleaned the place out."

"Well it's worth a shot either way. Anyways, this looks like all we're going to find from your trunk, why don't we take a look at Ron's."

"Like he's going to have anything I don't."

"Very true. Well, why don't we go back down to my room with this stuff. Hermione should be doing better now."

The two teens got up and Harry tossed the stuff they wouldn't need back into his trunk, much to the chagrin of Ginny. After closing the trunk's lid, he followed Ginny out the door and down the stairs towards her room. When they reached the landing outside her room, Ginny opened the door and both Harry and Ginny's jaws dropped at what they saw. On one of the beds, Ron and Hermione were in the middle of snogging each other like Ron and Lavander would have done. The duo remained lip locked and unaware of their onlookers until Ginny coughed loudly to announce her and Harry's presence. This startled both Ron and Hermione who jumped and, in Hermione's case, shrieked.

"Don't you knock?" Ron asked while catching his breath.

Ginny glowered over at her brother. "If you haven't noticed, you're in my room Ron," she growled.

"We're sorry you two," Hermione said, "we… just got caught up in the moment." She tried straightening her hair a bit, which looked rather ruffled.

Harry and Ginny briefly glanced over at each other before Harry said, "It's no problem."

"No harm done," added Ginny as they both remembered how they had gotten caught up in their own moment just the other day. Of course, Ginny was hoping that she hadn't just walked in on her brother and best friend about to do what Harry and her had done.

"Ok, so what did you manage to come up with?" Hermione asked as she got up from the bed.

"A couple of other books that Harry had gotten over the years and a two-way mirror," replied Ginny.

"Why on earth would we need a two-way mirror?"

Harry quickly realized what Hermione was implying and answered her, "It's not a muggle two-way mirror Hermione. It's closer to a walkie-talkie if anything."

"Ah, so it's a communication device."

"Basically. You say the name of whoever has the other one and then you can see and talk to each other through the mirrors."

"The other one? What other one?" Ron questioned.

"That's the problem, Sirius had it."

"We're hoping that it might still be at Grimmauld Place. As long as Mundungus hasn't stolen it," acknowledged Ginny.

Hermione pondered for a moment, "Hmm… there could be some things there that might be of use. Again, if Mundungus hasn't stripped the place. What about Ron's trunk?"

"Trust me, there's nothing in there that you couldn't find in Harry's trunk," admitted Ron, "we've taken the exact same classes for the past six years."

"Well there are you smashing dress robes Ron," Ginny smirked.

Ron glared at her, then turned to Harry. "Remind me to burn those later Harry."

"We can also stop by Diagon Alley and see what we can come up with at Flourish & Blotts before we get to Hogwarts," Hermione suggested.

"Good idea," agreed Harry while still sniggering at Ron and Ginny's prior comments.

The next thing anyone knew, Mr. Weasley's voice came echoing up the stairs, "Ok you lot, I'm going to need you down here to help out!"

"Welcome to the battleground," Charlie Weasley greeted them as they entered the kitchen.

"You get roped into this too?" Ron asked.

"Yep. Fred and George however, managed to weasel their way out of this. Restocking their shelves my foot."

Over the next couple of hours the Weasleys, along with Harry and Hermione, worked tirelessly to transform the Weasley's garden into a beautiful, outdoor chapel. Mrs. Weasley acted like a military commander as she dished out orders left and right throughout the afternoon. Once they had finally finished up, they all took various seats amongst those set up before the alter.

"Ugh, I haven't been this exhausted since I last degnomed the garden," Ron grumbled.

"Shh… don't give mum any ideas," Ginny quietly hissed.

"I'm so going to find a way to get back at Fred and George for skipping out on this," Charlie proclaimed.

"That won't be necessary Charlie," explained Mrs. Weasley, "unbeknownst to those two, they will be on clean-up duty whether they like it or not."

Everyone snickered out loud at this announcement. "Serves them right," Ginny laughed.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the smug remark from her daughter. "Alright," she started, "everyone inside and wash-up. Dinner will be ready in an hour or so."

"Staying around for dinner Charlie?" Ron asked as they made their way back inside.

"Yep little bro. In fact, since the wedding's tomorrow, I'm sleeping over here in Fred and George's old room."

"You might want to be careful of anything they may have left up there," remarked Harry who had spent a night in there the previous summer.

"No problem Harry. After spending nearly two decades putting up with their antics, I've discovered what to trust of theirs."

After they had all washed up and chatted with each other about the forthcoming events, they sat down at the kitchen table for a wonderful dinner of steak and kidney pie, a medley of steamed vegetables, and jacket potatoes. When they finished their dinner, Mr. Weasley looked down the table at Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

"Isn't there something you lot want to say?" he implored them.

"Oh yeah, that," responded Ron as he looked over to Harry.

Harry sighed, "Well, we talked to Professor McGonagall about our decision and after fully explaining it, she agreed with what we had to say."

"And what was that decision?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Harry and I agreed to take the teaching posts," Hermione replied.

The pumpkin juice that Charlie had been drinking, suddenly sprayed across the table. "What? You two are going to be teaching?" an exasperated Charlie questioned.

"Yeah," stated Harry, "Hermione is teaching Transfiguration and I'm teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"And there's a little more," stammered Ginny, "Ron and I will be Harry and Hermione's assistants throughout the year."

This time, Mrs. Weasley was the one who was shockingly surprised. "What? When did this come about?" she bellowed.

"Now Molly, hear them out," Mr. Weasley insisted, "we did say we would back their decision, and they're going to need all the support that they can get. From you too Charlie."

Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath, "Alright… let's hear it."

"Well Mrs. Weasley," Harry began, "Hermione and I asked Professor McGonagall if we could take on Ron and Ginny as our assistants to help out with our classes. And to hopefully head off any feelings of favoritism from everyone else that they would think we were giving Ron and Ginny in our classes."

"We've also been asked to do some very important work outside of our classes that would be made easier with Ron and Ginny by our sides," added Hermione, "The biggest thing we have to do right now, is prepare ourselves for our N.E.W.T.s, which we'll all be taking later this month before school starts."

There was silence in the room as Mrs. Weasley absorbed what she had just heard. "The four of you are confidant about your decision then?" she asked, breaking the silence. The four of them nodded in response. "I may not like your decision, nor approve of it. However, I do realize that the three of you are now of age and Ginny will be next August, and that all of you have dealt with situations that many adult wizards will never experience in their lives. So, I stand by my word and will fully support you."

Ginny was grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks mum, that means a lot to all of us," she told her mother.

"And if you lot need any help preparing for you N.E.W.T.s, I'll be there for you," Charlie offered.

"Thanks Charlie," replied Ron.

"When are your exams anyway?"

"We don't know yet," admitted Hermione, "Professor McGonagall said she'd be in touch with us as soon as a date has been set."

Mr. Weasley glanced down at his watch. "Well good luck on your endeavors you lot. But right now, I think that we should all get a good night's rest before tomorrow morning," he suggested.

"Yes Arthur, that's a good idea. Bill and Fleur will be here around eight and Fleur's family should arrive soon after that," Mrs. Weasley informed them. "Now everyone upstairs and to bed. I don't want any dozing off during the ceremony."

And with that, all seven of them made their way to their bedrooms where they got into their pajamas and crawled into bed, falling asleep in no time.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think and leave me a little review, I crave reviews and read all of them. Again thanks for the reviews i have received.  
And I will update this a soon as I finish the next chapter. And return from my little hiatus._


	14. The Weddings

_A/N: _Ok, so I've noticed that there have been a ton of hits to this story, but only a few reviews. All that I ask is if you read the story, please leave me some sort of feedback about it. Please... :) I also apologize for the length of this chapter, but it'll give you something to read for a while.  
I'll be updating this as soon as I finish the next chapter, so keep checking back or sign-up for an alert. And a big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to **LiTTleMiSSmOOny**, thanks for pointing out that thing about the reviews… I didn't even realize that. Also, I have a new fic up… go to my profile to check it out if you wish.

_Disclaimer: _All the characters, places, objects, etc. from books 1-6 (and maybe some stuff before them) belong solely to J.K. Rowling.

The rest of the stuff in this story is out of my own mind and any resemblance to anything in book 7 when it comes out is purely coincidental.

_Summery: _With what lies ahead of Harry, he gathers as much help as he can to aide in his quest to defeat Voldemort. Will Harry succeed? Will love come into his life?

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

"AHHH!"

Ron and Harry we're both awaken suddenly to a room full of screaming rockets and exploding fireworks. Looking across the room, the two noticed Fred and George broadly smiling in the doorway.

"Good morning dear brother, and Harry as well," acknowledged George.

"What the bloody hell are you two gits thinking!" Ron shouted at his brothers.

"Oh, did we forget to mention. Our celebration packs of fireworks," began Fred.

"Also work well to bring people out of deep sleep," finished George.

"What on earth was that racket?" Hermione asked as she entered the room, fully dressed up in her bride's maid outfit.

"Hermione! What are you doing!" exclaimed Ron, covering himself up with his sheets.

"Oh honestly Ronald. Your mum wants everyone dressed and downstairs before the Delacours arrive." Hermione then turned and left the room. Ron glared over towards the twins.

"What time is it anyway?" Harry inquired.

"Five in the morning," Fred answered.

"There's a five in the morning?" Ron yawned.

"Yes Ron, there is," said Lupin who now walked into the room with a couple tuxes draped over his arm. "Hello Harry," he greeted Harry.

"Morning," replied Harry as he started to slowly get out of bed.

"Here," Lupin continued, tossing a tux on the end of each of the beds, "Molly wants everyone dressed and ready for pictures before the Delacours get here. I would suggest not dawdling. And before I forget," he turned to Fred and George, and slapped them both upside the head. "Next time I find Canary Cream has been put on my scone, I'll do worse than that."

"Your scone?" questioned Fred, rubbing his head where he'd been smacked.

"We thought that was Charlie's," explained George, also rubbing his head.

"Well you guessed wrong," Lupin told them. "Now hurry up you two and meet us downstairs," he said, turning back to Harry and Ron. He then left the room followed by Fred and George, who were glaring holes into the back of his head.

Ron sighed as he got out of bed, "I don't know who's more nervous about today, Bill or me."

"Or me," Harry added, "Hermione seemed to be a little nervous too. Think Ginny's feeling the same way?"

"Mate, I know she'll be nervous. Especially if she's seeing mum's reaction at all to getting things ready for today."

"Yeah, you're right. Only problem is, that idea is making me more nervous about what we're going to say later."

Ron had his pants on and was now buttoning up his shirt. "You do have to admit though. Hermione did look beautiful in that dress."

"She really did," agreed Harry who was now arguing with his cummerbund, "Ginny will probably look great too."

"Probably? Harry, considering your relationship with my sister, I'd hope you'd be a little more sure of things."

Harry smiled at Ron, "Hey, when I see her, I'll be sure of it."

"Are you two ready yet?" Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs.

"We're coming!" Ron bellowed back as he finished tying his shoes. Harry put on his jacket as they left the room and made their way downstairs.

"About time," Mrs. Weasley asserted, "honestly Harry, doesn't your hair ever lay flat?"

"Never has, and I doubt if it ever will," Harry replied. Mrs. Weasley gave a brief smirk before turning around to talk with a man whom Harry assumed to be the minister who would be performing the ceremony.

"Well, nice to see you two finally decided to join the rest of us," came Ginny's voice from behind them. Harry's jaw dropped when he turned and saw the angelic figure that stood before him. "Anyone tell you it's rude to stare Harry?"

"You're gorgeous," he stammered.

"Thank you Harry," Ginny replied as she hugged him.

He held on to her and looked her in the eyes. "I never thought you could get any more beautiful, but I can see I was wrong about that."

Ginny smiled and kissed him. "Thank you again. But I need to get going, I'm supposed to be checking on the guests as they get here."

"They're already arriving?" questioned Ron.

"Just a few. Namely Tonks, Lupin, and Moody. I'll see you two in a while." She kissed Harry goodbye and went off to do as her mother had instructed.

"Do you two have to do that in front of me?" Ron asked Harry as he gave him a look of slight disgust.

"Look a different direction next time," Harry answered back smugly.

"Ugh," groaned Mr. Weasley as he walked by, "I don't know who's going to drive me nuts first, your mother or Bill. Honestly, they're both overly paranoid about the most insignificant things."

"Oh really Arthur, you need to learn to relax and enjoy the day. Let Bill and Molly stress each other out," spoke a man that Harry had never seen before, yet knew by his red hair who he was likely related to.

"That's easy for you to say," Mr. Weasley replied.

The man smirked and turned to Ron and Harry. "Ah dear Ronald, how nice it is to see you again."

"Same here Uncle Ignatius," Ron responded.

"And who might you be young man?"

"Oh, this is Harry. Harry Potter," introduced Ron.

"Really?" Ignatius said awestruck, "So this is the famous Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you my boy." He then stuck out his hand and shook Harry's.

"Likewise," Harry affirmed. Ignatius turned back to Mr. Weasley and they walked off, chatting away.

"Uncle Ignatius Weasley," stated Ron, "the relative behind Percy's middle name. Not as much of a git as Percy, but he does get rather stuck up every now and then."

"Still more friendly than my uncle mate."

"True."

"Hey, how are you two doing?" inquired Hermione as she made her way over to Harry and Ron.

"Not too bad Hermione," Ron responded, "as long as we don't run into mum or Bill."

"That's an understatement," added Ginny as she joined in the conversation, "Charlie wanted a reason to get away from both of them, so he took my greeting duties."

"Well it is nice to see you again," Harry smiled.

"And nice to see you too," interjected Fred.

"Ah, love is in the air today," George added.

"And what is it that you two want?" Ron questioned.

"Easy now little brother," replied George.

"We come with good intentions," assured Fred.

"And what pray tell would those intentions be?" Hermione inquired.

"We'd rather continue this discussion in private," insisted George, "and we're sure you lot will too."

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all looked at each other. Ginny sighed, "Alright, we can use my room." The six of them made their way up to Ginny's room, being careful to avoid running into either Bill or Mrs. Weasley. Once they had successfully entered the bedroom, Fred closed the door tightly behind them.

"Well, what is it you wanted to tell us?" Harry asked.

"First off, we'd like to say congratulations to the four of you," George answered.

They all looked puzzled at each other and back at the twins. "Congratulations for what?" asked Ron.

"Congrats on the posts at Hogwarts and…" Fred paused and looked at George. Then they looked at the other four, and simply raised their ring fingers and pointed to them.

Ginny and Hermione caught on immediately. "How in the world did you find out?" Ginny hissed quietly.

George reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar looking, flesh-colored string. "Extendable ears, never leave home without them," he explained.

"So you know what's going on between the four of us?" Harry asked.

"That we do, dear future in-law," Fred grinned, "but don't worry. We haven't told anyone."

"We'd actually like to aide you in informing dear old mum and dad," George informed them, "even though we know Hermione may object." Hermione glared at George after this statement.

"Relax and hear us out first," added Fred upon seeing the look on Hermione's face. He pulled out a small bag of yellow powder that, to Harry, resembled a muggle sweet known as pixy sticks. "This is a take on our Fainting Fancies. It's odorless and tasteless."

"And is colorless when it dissolves instantly in any liquid. It has the effects of the Elixir to Induce Euphoria and the Draught of Living Death."

"Basically, you'll fall into a deep trance for a little bit while still registering your surroundings."

"So if you slip this into mum's elderflower wine, she'll be relaxed and still listen to what you have to say."

"Just be aware, that once the effects ware off, mum will have her usual temper. That is, unless you manage to convince her otherwise." Fred then handed the bag over to Harry.

"There aren't any side-effects, are there?" Ginny asked.

"Only thing we've come up with is a little bit of sleeplessness," George admitted.

"Other than that, it's perfectly safe," added Fred.

"Alright," conceded Hermione, "I'm not going to argue. This seems to be a good idea, even though I'm not approving the doping of someone."

"We'll use it if we need it," Harry reassured her. He then stowed the bag in his pocket.

"We should probably get back down before mum starts having kittens over us not being around," Ginny suggested. The six of them then made their way out of the room and back downstairs.

"Just remember to keep quiet about what you know," Harry whispered to Fred and George as they reached the bottom of the stairs. The twins nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ah, there you are," exclaimed Lupin, "Molly's been wondering where you lot went off to. Come on, they're starting to take the photos."

Lupin ushered the group outside to where the wedding photographs were being taken. Bill, Fleur, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. and Mrs. Delacour were getting their pictures taken as they got there.

"Where have you guys been?" Charlie inquired when he saw them approach, "I've been stuck dealing with Bill and mum by myself."

Fred and George sniggered as Ginny replied to him, "Sorry about that, but you did want to take over for me checking people in. We just had a little chat with each other."

"Nice of you to finally return," said a familiar looking girl who playfully slugged George in the shoulder.

"Ow, oh hey Verity. Harry, Hermione, I believe you remember Verity from our shop," George introduced them, "she's here with me for the wedding."

"Nice to meet you again," Verity replied.

"Likewise," said Hermione as she shook hands with her. Harry followed suit.

"Where's Angelina?" Ginny asked.

"Angelina?" Harry questioned, "Angelina Johnson?"

"One in the same," Fred responded, "I should probably clue you in a little Harry. Last spring, about a week or so after Ron's little visit to the hospital wing, George and I decided to pay a little visit to Ludo Bagman. We had a 'gift' for him since he'd still been avoiding us since the World Cup. Needless to say, when we got to the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Bagman was out, but his new assistant was in… Angelina."

George butted in, "We spent some time reminiscing about our time at Hogwarts, and by the end of the day, the two of them were inseparable."

"Look who's talking," Fred retorted, "you and Verity have been attached at the hip ever since we hired her. No offence Verity."

"None taken," Verity replied with a smile on her face.

"Am I sensing a little angst between the dynamic duo," Hermione joked. Fred and George both glowered at Hermione.

"Well that's one way to stop their bickering," came Angelina's voice. "How are you lot doing these days?"

"We're doing well Angelina," Harry replied.

"Congrats on taking over as quidditch captain Harry. I knew you'd do well."

"Thanks. How is it working at the Ministry?"

"Well, it has its up and downs. The main thing right now is helping the Japanese Department of Magical Sports make sure this year's World Cup goes a little more smoothly than the last one."

"Who's in the finals this time?" asked Ginny.

"Peru and Egypt. I thought for sure that Bulgaria would make it again, but without Krum, they don't seem to have their heads in the game at all."

Hermione had a shocked look on her face. "What happened to Viktor?" she inquired. Ron looked over to Hermione, but knew better then to say what was on his mind.

"Cheap shot from one of Mexico's beaters in the quarter-finals. He's been in St. Mungo's for the past week. But not to worry, he's recovering very quickly."

"Want to go and see him before we go back to Hogwarts?" Ron asked Hermione sincerely.

Hermione turned to Ron with a startled look on her face. But a smile quickly spread across her face. "Thank you Ron. I'd love to," she beamed as she embraced and kissed Ron.

"Alright you lot," called the photographer, "let's some shots of the whole group. Arthur, Molly, Marie, and Adrien down front. Bill and Fleur, stand behind your parents if you would. Charlie on Bill's right, Gabrielle on Fleur's left. Now let's see who's with who here?" He stood still, pondering the arrangement of everyone else while stroking his graying beard. "Hmm… Fred and George next to Charlie. Angelina and Verity beside Gabrielle. Ron and Harry, please take the seats in front of them, next to Molly. Yes, yes… looking good, looking good. Ginny and Hermione, over here next to Marie please." The photographer then stood back to judge the appearance of the set-up he had just arranged. "Wonderful. Alright, now big smiles everyone. On the count of three. One. Two. Three."

After the photographer had finished with all of the shots, Mrs. Weasley went over the procedure for the ceremony with everyone. "Now you will be going down in pairs," she began, "Charlie and Gabrielle first. Then Fred and Angelina, George and Verity, Ron and Hermione, and finally Harry and Ginny. And afterwards, you'll depart in the same fashion."

"Come on Molly. We're supposed to be down front. The wedding will be starting soon," Mr. Weasley urgently told his wife.

As Mr. Weasley ushered Mrs. Weasley away, the minister approached the group. "Everyone about ready? Charlie, Gabrielle, you both have the rings for the bride and groom?" he asked.

"Oui minister," Gabrielle replied.

"Yes Father Adams," responded Charlie, showing that he did indeed have his brother's ring.

"Excellent, now William and I will be down front in a moment and when you hear the music begin, start the processional down the aisle. I'll see you all in a few minutes," the minister acknowledged as he and Bill left for the front of the outdoor chapel. Moments later, the music signaling the start of the processional began and the five pairs made their way down the aisle, hand-in-hand. Once they reached the front of where the minister was now standing with Bill.

"I don't think I've ever seen the poor guy so bloody nervous," Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry's attention, however, was focused not on Bill; but on the beauty of Ginny as she stood across from him. It was then, that he knew he would make it through telling her parents about their engagement later.

The music then changed to a traditional wedding march as Fleur and her father made their way to the front of the ceremony. A wide smile stretched across Bill's face as Fleur walked away from her father and towards him. Fleur had a smile of her own as they held onto each other's hands. Then, the minister began, "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today…"

Over the course of a couple hours the wedding continued on, accented by both Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Delacour weeping joyously. Harry was glad that there wasn't much to being a groomsman, namely because he hadn't really taken his eyes off of Ginny who had been doing pretty much the same thing.

The minister continued onto the vows, "Do you, William Arthur Weasley, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Bill responded, "I do." Simultaneously, while looking across to Ginny, Harry mouthed the words 'I do'.

The minister now turned to Fleur and asked, "Fleur Marie Delacour, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Fleur answered, "I do." And, like Harry, Ginny looked across to Harry and mouthed 'I do'.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister concluded as Bill and Fleur kissed, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. William Arthur Weasley." Everyone in attendance got to their feet and gave the newlyweds a standing ovation. The couple, broadly smiling, proceeded back down the aisle followed by the rest of the wedding party.

The reception area had been set-up just behind where the ceremony was. A long, flowing tapestry was draped over an archway set behind the head table that overlooked several other round tables that were arranged throughout the Weasley's yard and garden.

Before they had reached their seats at the table; Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were approached by Professor McGonagall. "May I speak with you four for a moment?" she inquired.

"Sure professor," acknowledged Harry. The five of them then stepped off to the side while the rest of the attendees made their way to the reception.

"I've had a conversation with the governors and the Wizarding Examinations Authority, and we have set for you to take your N.E.W.T.s on Wednesday, the twenty-seventh of August. So I suggest that you work hard on studying for your exams, especially you Miss Weasley, since you did just finish your O.W.L.s a couple months ago."

"Yes professor," the four teens all agreed.

"And there is one other thing," McGonagall continued, "tomorrow afternoon, there will be a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. And Dumbledore would like to speak to you Mr. Potter, before the meeting. Preferably tomorrow morning."

Harry looked back at her with a puzzled expression. "Why does he want to talk with me?" he asked.

"I honestly do not know. He only asked me to tell you that he wished to speak with you."

"Alright, I'll be there in the morning."

"I'll have Hagrid meet you at the gate." McGonagall then smiled at Harry and walked off to find a place at the reception.

"What could Dumbledore possibly want?" Ron questioned.

"I don't know," Harry admitted, "it might have something to do with the Order. Why else would he want to talk to me before the meeting."

"Good point," Ginny agreed.

"Well we have something else we need to be worrying about right now," stated Hermione.

"Right, our little announcement to mum and dad," said Ron.

"You lot coming or what?" questioned Charlie as he walked by.

"We're coming. Don't get your wand twisted," Ginny replied. The four of them then made their way with Charlie to the head table and took their seats.

After everyone had begun immersing themselves in conversation and indulging in the wonderful banquet, Charlie stood up and clinked a spoon against his glass of elderflower wine. "Alright, alright. This is the part of the festivities where I, as the best man, get to make a little speech about my dear brother, the groom," Charlie announced to the crowd.

"And embarrass him!" Fred and George shouted out in unison. Everyone laughed at the outburst.

"Now don't go giving away the ending you two," Charlie replied, "Now in the twenty-five years we have been brothers, there have been good times and bad. And I happen to know some of the more… interesting of the lot." Charlie smirked over towards Bill as he said this. Bill glared back at his brother, awaiting his stories, "…our youth, our time at Hogwarts, and our times at home during holidays. Oh the stories that I could tell. But, I won't. There are just too many to choose from. Which is why I present to the two of you this book, chronicling all of dear Williams antics over the years. As told by myself." There was a devilish grin across Charlie's face as he handed the book over to Bill and Fleur.

"But all of that is for later," Charlie continued, "Right now, Fleur… your beauty is mesmerizing, to some more than others," he glanced down the table at Ron who started to go red. "And with the untold care and love you have shown for Bill since he suffered his injuries, makes me proud to welcome you into the Weasley family. I know that you'll be able to keep the big oaf in line…"

Ron turned to Harry. "Mate, let's make a deal that neither of us will be as long-winded as Charlie is being," he proposed.

"Deal," Harry agreed, "but don't expect me not to say anything."

"Likewise."

Charlie, meanwhile, finished up his speech, "…and now a toast to the newlyweds. Bill and Fleur, may your love be everlasting and your lives full of enjoyment. Cheers." The crowd all raised their glasses in unison and repeated "Cheers" in honor of the couple.

The festivities continued on for a couple hours. McGonagall had made her way around to the various members of the Order to inform them of the meeting the following day. Meanwhile, Ron and Ginny had managed to introduce Harry and Hermione to the various members of the Weasley family who were there. Over some time, the attendees began to disperse and head home. It was at this time that Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione decided that they should talk with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum. Dad." Ginny said as she approached her parents, "can we talk to you for a bit… in private?"

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley inquired looking over the four teens in front of her.

"It's something that we consider to be of great importance, but want to tell the two of you first," Ron replied a little timidly.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other for a moment before Mr. Weasley responded, "Alright, we'll head into the kitchen. That's as private as we're going to get at the moment." Everyone nodded in agreement and proceeded inside to the kitchen where they all took seats around the table.

"Now what is it you wish to tell us?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Actually mum, we would like this to remain private for the time being. So would you mind if all the doors were sealed?" Ginny implored of her parents.

Mr. Weasley sighed heavily with an annoyed look upon his face. "Colloportus," he said, pointing his wand at the various doors.

"And Harry," Hermione added, "if you would."

Harry nodded and said, "Muffliato," as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked puzzled at him. Harry looked over to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

Ginny sighed, "First off, please let us fully explain everything before you jump to any conclusions."

"We will Ginny," acknowledged Mr. Weasley, "now what is it you want to tell us?"

Ginny then looked to Ron, who continued on, "Well, as I'm sure you've noticed, Hermione and I have been good friends for several years now and, as of recent, a lot closer." His parents nodded their affirmation of this. Ron went on, "Um, well… the thing is…"

"The thing is, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Hermione took over, "is that…" She had a worried look on her face as she tried to muster up the courage to say what she was going to say. Ron then took a hold of her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Mum and dad," began Ron with a little more confidence, "Hermione and I are engaged." The silence was deafening following Ron's announcement. Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had shocked looks on their faces as they stood stock still.

Mr. Weasley was first to break the silence. "Wow," he remarked, "this is… quite a surprise. And the two of you really want to get married?" Ron and Hermione both nodded.

Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath and sighed, "Alright… I'm not going to jump to any rash conclusions. Not yet at least. So, when in particular would you two plan on getting married?"

Ron's eyes widened with fear at the response he knew he'd get from his mother. He gulped heavily and told her, "Before we go back to Hogwarts, this year."

Harry was glad he had placed the Muffliato charm on the Weasley's kitchen, because as soon as those words had left Ron's mouth, Mrs. Weasley shot up out of her chair and shouted, "What do you mean 'before you go back to Hogwarts'?" Harry's hand had moved over the left breast pocket of his jacket to make sure that Fred and George's little gift was nearby. If this was the reaction to Ron and Hermione, she'd surely rip off Harry's head at the mere mention of him and Ginny.

"Um, mum," Ginny stuttered as she grabbed Harry's hand, "That's not all." The hard, cold stare from Mrs. Weasley would have frozen the hottest summer day. Ginny's grip on Harry's hand tightened.

"What's not all?" Mrs. Weasley muttered through her gritted teeth.

"Well… you see… Harry and I… are… also engaged."

A loud thud echoed throughout the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley hit the floor after fainting. Mr. Weasley knelt down beside his wife. "Molly, are you alright?" he asked her. When he got no response, he pointed his wand at her chest and said, "enervate." Mrs. Weasley began to stir.

"Are you ok mum," Ginny timidly asked as her mother slowly rose from the floor. To be safe, Harry got up from the table and got Mrs. Weasley a couple glasses of water. One of which, he added the contents of the bag from Fred and George.

When Mrs. Weasley had made it back into her chair, her mood returned and the shouting resumed. "What in the name of Merlin would give you such an idea?" she bellowed at them.

"Mum, we…" Ron started, but was cut off by his mother.

"Getting married at your age, honestly! And before the end of the month no less!"

"Molly have a glass of water before you shout yourself hoarse," Mr. Weasley offered, indicating to the glasses Harry had just poured. Without a moment's hesitation, Harry nudged the doped glass towards Mrs. Weasley. The furry coursing through her body was so intense that she was having difficulty controlling her shaking hands as she reached for the glass that had been offered to her. She then took a drink from the glass and set it back down on the table. Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley was silent and her head began to bob slightly as an infant would while trying not to doze off. A look of utter calmness spread across her face as she slightly slouched back in her chair, her eyes glasses over.

"She's alright," Ginny reassured her father when she saw the look of concern on his face.

"What happened to her?" he inquired.

"We, um, doped the water," Ron admitted, "nothing toxic or illegal mind you. It's one of Fred and George's creations."

"She's in a slight state of euphoria, but can still hear what we say," added Hermione.

"Mum, I know you might not trust us too much after this," Ginny went on, "but please blame us and not Fred and George. They did give us the sedative, but we're the ones who decided to use it."

"To get to our point," Ron began, "we realize that we're young and may seem to be rushing things. But Hermione and I are truly in love with each other. And I know that Harry and Ginny love each other just as much."

"Mrs. Weasley, in the six years that I have known you. I have more than realized just how much family means to you," stated Harry, "You've treated me like a son and Hermione like a daughter. And the time has come were we would like to be closer as a family to all of you."

"And with what we have laying ahead of us," Hermione added, "we want to affirm our love before anything might happen to any of us."

Mr. Weasley looked at the four young adults before him. He sighed deeply and addressed them, "Well, I don't know what your mother may say when she comes to, so I'll just speak on my own behalf right now. Hermione, I have seen how much you and Ron care for one another since you first met in your first year at Hogwarts. You two have been there for each other, and I doubt if you will ever not be there for each other. And Harry… what can I say. You've done a lot for this family. You have saved Ron's life, Ginny's life, and my own. I know that you'll be there for Ginny when she needs you. The four of you have my blessing."

"Thanks dad," Ginny sniffled with a tear in her eye at her father's honesty and compassion.

"Now would anyone care to inform me how long this sedative is supposed to last?"

"Actually, we don't really know," Hermione admitted sheepishly, "Fred and George just told us it would last for a little bit. No specific time frame." As Hermione finished, Mrs. Weasley began to stir and rubbed her eyes.

"You know," she sighed as she slowly raised her head, "I do have to admit that I'm not too pleased with this. Mainly the getting married within a month part. But I also realize that you three are adults now. And Ginny, with everything that I've seen from you over the years, it's clear to me that you're more mature than I'd care to admit." She took a deep breath and continued while trying her best to hold back her tears. "Harry and Hermione, I've spent the past six years considering you two to be a part of this family. And it would be an honor to officially welcome you into it."

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all gasped at what they just heard. "Do you mean, you'll allow us to get married?" Ginny asked as tears of joy welled in her eyes.

"Yes dear," Mrs. Weasley replied with a smile.

Harry looked across the table at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you," Harry told them and paused before saying something he never thought he'd ever have a chance to say, "thank you… mum."

It was this proclamation from Harry that caused Mrs. Weasley to loose it. Tears streamed from her eyes as she got up, went over to Harry, and pulled him into one of her constricting hugs. She released him and blotted her eyes. "Take care of each other. All of you," she sniffled as Mr. Weasley came over next to her and put his arm around his wife.

"We will mum," Ron assured her, "we never have, and never will let anything happen to each other."

"Well if you lot are prepared," Mr. Weasley broke in, "I think there are some people we should inform." He then walked towards the door and removed the seal. Harry also lifted the Muffliato charm from the room. "Fred, George, Bill, Charlie," Mr. Weasley bellowed out the door, "could you all come in here. You too Fleur, you're a part of the family now too."

The five Weasleys proceeded into the kitchen. Fred and George both flinched as they entered, wary that their mother might be prepared to throw something at their heads. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood as everyone else took a seat at the table.

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley started out, drying the last tear on her face, "your father and I would like to tell you something that Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione have just told us. It seems that there will be two new Weasleys in the near future."

Bill, Charlie, and Fleur looked at one another, not knowing what to expect. Fred and George, knowing what was going to be said, merely acted puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie inquired.

"What new Weasleys?" added Bill.

"Yes mum, do tell," chimed in George.

"Don't keep us in suspense," begged Fred.

Mr. Weasley looked over at Fred and George. "From what we understand, you two already know. So enough with the sarcasm," he told the twins.

Bill, Fleur, and Charlie looked at everyone else in the kitchen, now even more puzzled then before. "What is it that everyone else knows about, but us three?" implored Bill.

"Well dear," Mrs. Weasley began, "you see, Ron and Hermione along with Harry and Ginny, are engaged to be married."

"Wow, I didn't see that coming," said a shocked Charlie.

"But how did you two know?" Fleur questioned Fred and George.

"We have our ways," Fred replied.

"But there is also a part of this that we're all going to need to help with," Mrs. Weasley continued, "both weddings will happen before the end of the month."

"What!" shouted George.

"Are you lot daft?" Fred wailed.

"You're kidding, right?" Charlie asked.

Mr. Weasley shook his head. We're not kidding. It is their wish, and your mother and I are fully supporting their choice. And we hope that you will too," he informed them.

"It wouldn't be big," Hermione chimed in, "just family and a few friends. Nothing more."

"It's not as if we're asking you lot to get married," explained Ginny, "or in your case re-married," she said to Bill and Fleur.

"I may be a little bit out of line as the most current new family member. But if it is zair vish to be ved, zen I suggest zat ve do support them," Fleur proposed, "after all Bill, it vos a vile before many people supported us. Vhy not have your youngest seeblings start off knowing zat zair family approves of zair unions."

Bill thought to himself for a moment. "You're right. Ron, Hermione, and Harry and Ginny, I hope that you lot will have a great start to your lives together as Fleur and I have."

"Thanks Bill," Ron responded to his eldest brother.

Fred and George briefly looked at each other before responding to the situation. "If mum can approve of all this…" started Fred.

"Especially after how we got our start with the joke shop…" added George.

"Then I guess we have no complaints about all this."

"Congratulations you lot."

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all smiled at the support their family was showing them. Ginny then looked over to Charlie. "Charlie," she inquired, "are you alright with this?"

Charlie sighed deeply, "It's just weird having all my siblings getting hitched, seemingly out of the blue." He smiled at his sister. "But yes, I'm ok with it. If there's one thing that I always want to be sure of it's that my family, no matter how big it gets, is always happy."

"That's a wonderful thought dear," Mrs. Weasley told him.

"Harry, Ron, just promise me that you won't get as worried as this git was today," Charlie joked about Bill, who slugged him in the shoulder. Everyone else sniggered about this.

"Alright, alright," Mrs. Weasley said, "we'll clean-up everything tomorrow. I want you all to get some sleep before the meeting tomorrow. And Harry, Minerva told us that you'd be leaving early to talk with Dumbledore, so I'll have some breakfast for you when you get up."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied.

"Please, call me Molly or mum now."

"Ok, mum." Mrs. Weasley smiled back to him.

"We're going to go show Angelina and Verity out," explained George.

"We'll see you lot tomorrow," finished Fred.

Everyone bade good-night to each other as they headed off to bed. As they reached the third landing, Harry and Ron wished Ginny and Hermione good-night. Ginny pulled Harry off to a side. "Well, I guess the hard point is now behind us," she whispered before kissing him.

"That it is," he responded, "at least for now. I'm still wondering why Dumbledore wants to see me."

"Don't worry about it. This is Dumbledore we're talking about. I'll see you tomorrow love." Ginny planted one more kiss on Harry's lips before departing with Hermione into her room.

"Come on mate," Ron called, "it would really help if we're awake enough to pay attention tomorrow."

"Right," agreed Harry. And the two of them ascended the stairs and headed to Ron's room to catch some sleep.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think and leave me a little review, I crave reviews and read all of them. Again thanks for the reviews i have received. And I will update this a soon as I finish the next chapter. _


	15. Family Ties

_A/N: _Sorry for the almost 4 month delay in this chapter, but dealing with the holiday season, my local team in the Super Bowl, and a partial rewrite of this chapter… I took some time in completing it. And now here is the latest installment of my fanfic. Enjoy and please comment

_Disclaimer: _All the characters, places, objects, etc. from books 1-6 (and maybe some stuff before them) belong solely to J.K. Rowling.

The rest of the stuff in this story is out of my own mind and any resemblance to anything in book 7 when it comes out is purely coincidental.

_Summery: _With what lies ahead of Harry, he gathers as much help as he can to aide in his quest to defeat Voldemort. Will Harry succeed? Will love come into his life?

* * *

_**Chapter 15 **_

Harry awoke before his alarm the next morning. Partially due to Ron's snoring, but also due to Harry's unending curiosity to know what it was that Dumbledore wanted to tell him. He quietly got up and dressed, then headed downstairs where he was met by the smell of fried eggs and bacon emitting from the kitchen. There he found Mrs. Weasley busy making breakfast.

"Ah, good morning Harry," she greeted him. "I hope you slept alright."

"As well as I could," Harry yawned in reply, "I've been thinking about what Dumbledore wants to talk to me about throughout the night."

"I'm sure that it'll be nothing to worry about dear, Now here you go." She handed him a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

She turned and looked directly at him, "Harry, as I told you last night, if you're going to be marrying my daughter it's my wish that you call me Molly or mum. With six boys in this family, there'll be enough 'Mrs. Weasleys' as it is."

Harry smiled back at her, "Alright Molly."

"But one Mrs. Potter is fine," chuckled Ginny as she walked into the room.

"Ginny, why are you up so early?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"After all the excitement yesterday, I've only had a brief hour of sleep before waking up and then going back to sleep just to wake up again."

"I see."

"And I've also recently discovered that Hermione tends to mumble in her sleep." Harry snorted a bit, trying not to have pumpkin juice shoot out of his nostrils after Ginny's comment. Ginny then smiled towards Harry. "Since I was awake, I decided to come down and say goodbye to Harry before he heads out."

"Thanks," Harry responded, "but I'm only going to be gone for a couple hours, tops."

"I know. But for me, it's a couple hours too many."

Mrs. Weasley sighed pleasantly as she watched Harry and Ginny with each other. "Ah, young love," she smiled at them. "Is there anything you would like since you're up Ginny?"

"Just some toast will be fine mum."

The sun had just risen over the horizon as Harry finished his breakfast and prepared to leave. Ginny set down her toast and followed Harry to the kitchen door with Mrs. Weasley.

"Now Harry, Hagrid will be waiting at the Three Broomsticks to take you up to Hogwarts. So be sure and meet up with him once you've apparated," Mrs. Weasley informed him.

"I will Mrs. We… Molly," he quickly corrected himself. She smiled back at him.

"We'll see you at the meeting," Ginny told him. She then embraced him and whispered in his ear, "And be careful." As they broke apart, Harry looked at Ginny the slightest nod that she smiled back at. He then walked over by the Weasley's broom shed where he waved goodbye to Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, turned on the spot where he stood, and moments later was standing outside the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade.

"Oi!" came a booming voice from behind Harry. He quickly turned around and saw the wild tangled hair, moleskin coat, and pink umbrella that belonged to one individual

"Hi Hagrid," Harry beamed at the half-giant.

"Yeh gave me a right good start Harry. I forgot Molly told me yeh could apparate now," confessed Hagrid. "How 'ave yeh been? The muggles treatin' yeh alright?"

"I've been good. And things seem to have leveled out between me and the Dursleys. My Aunt Petunia actually admitted to me that she missed my mum and if something happened to me, it would be like loosing her all over again."

Hagrid looked down at Harry, a little startled. "Well I'll be. She did did she?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, I guess you can' judge a book by its cover, eh?"

"I guess not," agreed Harry.

"Well… come on then. Mus'n't keep people waitin'."

Harry and Hagrid began to leave Hogsmeade and head up to the school so Harry could meet with Dumbledore. The journey started out quiet, but the silence was quickly broken by Hagrid.

"So, I hear tha' you, Ron, Hermione, an' Ginny are gonna be takin' yeh N.E.W.T.s in a few weeks," uttered Hagrid.

"Yeah," Harry replied, "have you been told why?"

"From wha' Professor McGonagall has said, yeh an' Hermione are gonna be teachin' this year with Ron an' Ginny helping' yeh out. I always knew yeh lot would be great at wha'ever you did."

Harry smiled up at him, "Thanks Hagrid. How's Grawp doing?"

"Oh, he's been gettin' along very well. He can actually speak in complete sentences… well almos' complete. Ah, 'ere we are." They were now standing at the front gates to Hogwarts. Hagrid took Harry past the gates and up to the double oak front doors that lead into the school's Entrance Hall.

"Ah, there you are Mr. Potter," greeted Professor McGonagall as she walked out of the Great Hall. "Thank you for your help Hagrid."

"It was no trouble at all Professor McGonagall," he replied, "I'll be seeing yeh later then?"

McGonagall nodded in response. Hagrid smiled, turned, and headed back out the doors, onto the grounds.

"Come along now. This shouldn't take too long," McGonagall informed Harry. He then followed her up to her office where Dumbledore was awaiting them.

"Good morning Harry, it's nice to see you again," he greeted them as they entered.

"You to Albus," Harry replied.

"Ah, getting used to the use of my first name, excellent. Have a seat Harry and we'll see if we can't get this finished quickly."

Harry took a seat in front of the desk as McGonagall sat down behind it. "What is it you wanted me here for?"

"First, I wanted to find out if you, by chance, have managed to destroy the locket that we came across before my passing."

Harry looked uneasily at Dumbledore. "Well," he started out, "I wish I could have."

"Could have?"

"Well… you see Albus… someone beat us to it. Finding the locket that is."

"Oh, I see." Dumbledore stroked his long, silver beard well pondering this information. Harry then explained to both Dumbledore and McGonagall about the note inside the locket and the ideas he, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had considered.

"Hmm… R.A.B.? Any ideas Minerva?"

"None Albus," she responded, "I can't think of any individual who would have dared to turn there back on Voldemort while he was in power."

"Very true. We must also assume, however, that this R.A.B. did not manage to dispose of the actual locket."

"We thought that too," Harry added, "but now we're back to square one with its location."

"Well," Dumbledore sighed as he fixed Harry with his blue eyes, "I am fully trusting you Harry that you will both discover and destroy the locket, as well as the other remaining horcruxes. However, I must ask you not to dwell on the horcruxes at this moment. It is most pertinent that you, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny get through with your exams. Remember that you need to pass your N.E.W.T.s to gain access to this school without question."

Dumbledore was right and Harry knew it. They would need the access that the staff had to the school. Now in there late teens, only one of them could use the invisibility cloak at a time. Time turners where out of the question sine they had destroyed them while in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic at the end of Harry's fifth year, fourteen months ago.

"I understand," Harry told Dumbledore. Then something came to him. "But sir, Albus… why did you have me come alone? The others already know all of this and would agree about the exams too."

"That, was all a matter of security," McGonagall informed him, "we didn't want to have you all out in the open."

"And," Dumbledore chimed in, "there is something else that we wish for you to do Harry." Taking his N.E.W.T.s, becoming a teacher, seeking out and destroying Voldermort's horcruxes… Harry already had a full plate ahead of him, what else could Dumbledore want of him. He didn't have to wait long to find out. "This year, you are to work with Alastor and learn the Unforgivable Curses."

Harry sat there with his jaw open and a blank look on his face. Of all the things Dumbledore could have said, this was nowhere close to being the last thing that Harry thought he'd hear. The Unforgivable Curses… the Cruciatus Curse, the Imperius Curse, the Killing Curse. And one, in particular, had influenced Harry's life on several different occasions. Most notably on the Halloween following his first birthday when his parents were murdered.

"The… Un-unforgiv… b-but, to use them…," Harry stammered.

"Could earn one a life scentence in Azkaban," Dumbledore finished. "Yes that is true. However, with the current circumstances within our world, there are certain leniencies that are observed."

Harry found himself at a loss for words and merely nodded his head.

"Harry," Dumbledore went on, "I must ask that you not divulge what we have discussed here to anyone, except for Ron, Hermione, and Ginny of course. I will now leave you and Minerva to go off to the meeting of the Order and will see you when you return for your N.E.W.T.s in a few weeks."

As he got up and headed out of the office, his head was suddenly buzzing with thought. Would he be able to actually perform the Unforgivable Curses? Was it possible for him to use them with any effect at all? Could he actually cause pain and death upon another living being? Before he knew it, he had followed McGonagall out of the castle, onto the grounds, and was now approaching the front gates.

Seeing as how we are ahead of schedule, we'll apparate to the Burrow and head off to headquarters from there," she told Harry. "And don't worry Potter, you'll do fine with what has been set before you."

Harry nodded his acknowledgement as they passed through the front gates and down towards Hogsmeade. They journeyed in silence the rest of the way to where they were going to apparate from, in front of the Three Broomsticks. And with two quick pops, they were at the Burrow.

Someone screeched as Harry and McGonagall appeared. Looking around for the source of the sound, Harry noticed Hermione laying on the ground trying to catch her breath.

"Harry, Professor," she stammered, "you scared me half to death."

"Our apologies Miss Granger," McGonagall said.

"Here," Harry said as he bent down and held out his hand, "let me help you up." Hermione grabbed a hold of his hand and was lifted up.

"Thanks," she uttered as she dusted herself off.

McGonagall stepped by them. "I'll meet you two inside," she told them, "I could go for a cup of tea at the moment."

After watching McGonagall head off towards the kitchen door, Harry turned back to Hermione and asked, "Where's Ron?" He had half expected to see him right at her side.

"Oh, well he accidentally stepped on Crookshanks's tail. And in response, Crookshanks attacked Ron's leg. He did get cut up pretty bad, but Mrs. Weas… I mean Molly."

"Nice to know I'm not the only one correcting myself on that," Harry jested.

Hermione sniggered a little and went on, "Well she patched him up quickly, but he hasn't shut up about it and is acting like a little kid who's skinned his knee. Trying to milk as much sympathy as he can, and then some."

"And you're not the only one who wanted to get away from that," grumbled Ginny as she joined Harry and Hermione, "we should get some of Hagrid's treacle fudge to cement his jaw shut."

The three of them laughed at Ginny's comment about Ron. "We weren't expecting to see you back before the meeting," Ginny continued as she hugged Harry.

"It didn't take too long to go over everything," Harry replied, apprehension tightening in his chest.

"What was it that you…," Hermione began before Harry cut her off.

"It'd probably be better to continue this conversation inside."

Ginny groaned slightly, "Alright, I'll go back in there. But if he starts whining and complaining again, I won't hesitate to jinx him on the spot."

The three of them returned inside where Mrs. Weasley informed them that they would all be leaving for the meeting in an hour's time. Heading upstairs, they ran into Ron, who had been looking around to see where Hermione and Ginny had gone.

"Where did you two scatter off to?" Ron inquired.

"We'll discuss that later," Ginny replied, although Harry thought that discussion to be unlikely, "come on, Harry's got something to say."

Without any further questioning, Ron followed the others upstairs to Ginny's room. As Harry closed the door after entering, Ginny sat down on her bed, and Ron and Hermione sat on the opposite bed that Hermione had been using. Harry then turned and sat next to Ginny. He took a deep breath and began to tell them how Dumbledore and McGonagall wanted him to learn the Unforgivable Curses from Moody during the school year.

"Well Harry, with what we're planning, it would be a good idea to know how to perform the Avada Kadavra," Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," Harry told her in a somewhat small voice, and in the back of his mind thought, 'That's not going to make what I have to do any easier.'

The four teens later assembled in the living room after Mrs. Weasley had called them downstairs to go to the meeting. "We'll be apparating there," McGonagall informed them, "Alastor has already gone ahead and scouted the nearby area to be sure of no interference by muggles or other individuals."

After being sure of their destination everyone apparated off, in Ginny's case she side-apparated with Harry, to number twelve Grimmauld Place. Once inside, while avoiding the concealed portrait of Mrs. Black, they all proceeded down to the kitchen in the basement. With Kreacher now stationed in the Hogwarts kitchen at Harry's orders, the house seemed just as unkempt and dilapidated as it had when Harry had first visited it in the summer before his fifth year.

Ron almost knocked Tonks over as he bolted into the kitchen after noticing a rather sizeable spider resting in its web above the doorway.

"Big baby," Harry heard Hermione mutter quietly as they gathered around the table with the rest of the remaining member of the Order of the Phoenix.

McGonagall stood and addressed the group, "Now that we're all here, let's get down to business. First off, now that they are of age, I suggest that we bring Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger all officially into the Order."

"Here, here," Lupin cheered.

"Hem, hem," Mr. Weasley coughed as he stood up, "I'd like to mention that due to the present circumstances, that Molly and I would like for Ginny to be a part of the Order as well as our new daughter-in-law, Fleur."

"The more the merrier," Tonks replied.

"I agree with that," chimed in Hestia Jones, the black-haired witch who was a part of the Advance Guard that helped Harry escape the Dursleys' house two years ago.

"Alright then, you are all welcomed into the Order of the Phoenix," McGonagall proclaimed.

"What about your parents Fleur?" Lupin asked.

"I am sure zat zey vill be very villing to 'elp out vith ze order," she answered.

"Very good Miss, er, Mrs. Weasley," Professor McGonagall quickly caught herself.

Ginny elbowed Harry in the ribs and whispered in his ear, "Isn't that the barkeeper from the Hog's Head?"

Harry looked across the table, and sure enough, sitting between McGonagall and Moody was the tall, thin, grumpy-looking old man from the pub in Hogsmeade. But something about him seemed strangely familiar to Harry as it had when he had seen him in his pub when he, Ron, and Hermione and been starting to form the D.A. He then responded to Ginny, "It is. In wonder why he's here?"

"Excuse me Minerva," interrupted Sturgis Podmore, "but might I ask as to why he is here?" He pointed down the table from where he was sitting towards the barkeeper, who glared back to Sturgis.

"If you must know Podmore," the barkeeper grumbled, "I am here due to family concerns. Other than that, I was quite comfortable at my post in Hogsmeade."

"A post where a Hogwarts student was nearly killed," Podmore barked down the table.

"At least I wasn't captured and imprisoned at my post," the barkeeper shouted back. At this moment, both men jumped to their feet and were preparing to have at it. And they just may have if there hadn't been a wall of man in between them that was Hagrid.

"Sit down yeh ruddy pillocks," Hagrid asserted himself.

The verbal war continued on until Kingsley Shaklebolt stood up and bellowed, "WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" There was silence throughout the room as Kingsley continued, "Now if everyone will take a seat and relax, things can be explained, peacefully."

Everyone sat back down quietly. Sturgis and the barkeeper continued to shot dirty looks at one another.

"Now if we can all proceed in a civilized manner, I'll explain why Aberforth is here," said a slightly ruffled Professor McGonagall.

The realization came quickly to Harry. The barman was the same individual from the picture that Moody had shown him two years ago of the original Order. "Dumbledore's brother," he muttered under his breath. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all turned their heads towards Harry as they heard what he had said.

"Are you sure?" Hermione quietly asked.

"Yes. Moody showed me a picture of the original members of the Order a couple years ago. I didn't even realize it was him until McGonagall said his name," Harry whispered back to them.

"Hem, hem," McGonagall interjected, "something you'd like to add Mr. Potter?" Everyone in the room was now looking over at the four teens who had been having their own conversation in the middle of the meeting.

"Sorry Professor," Harry apologized sheepishly, "we got a bit preoccupied over something."

"I'm sure it's nothing we need to concern ourselves with for now Minerva," Mrs. Weasley quickly chimed in.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione gave her somewhat puzzled looks in response, but Harry thought that she might have been thinking that they had been whispering about the weddings that were coming up that only Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys presently knew of.

"Very well Molly," McGonagall noted, "now as I was saying, we've been doing some scouting on Voldemort and his Death Eaters. We're just waiting to hear back from those we have out there. I would also like to ask that all of you keep your eyes open for people who may seem to be slipping to Voldemort's side. We'll have another meeting later this month. Until then, everyone should stay in touch with each other. And remain safe."

With the meeting now finished, many milled around and conversed with each other around the room, Sturgis and Aberforth kept their distance from each other. "You lot about ready to go back?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Actually,. I'd like to take a look around. Just to see if Mundungus left anything that wasn't nailed down," Harry replied.

Mr. Weasley smiled. "Alright, Molly and I will meet you four back at home. Don't be too long though."

As Mr. Weasley walked off to chat with Lupin, Ron turned to Harry and inquired, "Care to tell us why we're all staying to look around?" Hermione slugged him in the shoulder. "Just curious," he added.

"I'll explain in a moment," Harry responded, "come on." The four of them headed out of the kitchen, upstairs, and into the drawing room on the first floor.

"Ugh," exclaimed Ginny upon entering the room, "this place is disgusting.

"Well it has been two years since we cleaned it up," mentioned Hermione, "but I wouldn't doubt it if these curtains are infested with doxies again."

Harry started glancing around the room, but with a rather disappointed look on his face. "Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked when she saw his expression.

He sighed deeply before replying, "In all honesty, I was hoping for some possible sign of Sirius. It's still hard to believe he's gone."

Ginny walked over and hugged Harry. "We all miss him Harry, and we'll never forget him either," she told him in a comforting voice.

"I know, it just seems that all anyone would have to do to find him is look behind a curtain." As he glanced across the room towards the curtained window, something caught his eye. Something that he had never thought he would discover. "It can't be," he said.

"What is it?"

"I know who he is."

"What are you talking about?" Ron questioned.

"R.A.B."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

Harry slowly walked across the room towards the wall. The wall on which was the tapestry that dawned the name 'The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black', and he pointed to a single name on that tapestry as he said, "Regulus Arcturus Black."

"Of course. He was a Death Eater who turned against Voldemort." Hermione's expression deadened slightly. "We know who, but we still have no idea where the locket could be."

"Or maybe we do," Ginny stated. "Remember two years ago when we were cleaning up this place?"

"Yeah, so?" Ron responded.

"Think about it. Inside that one cabinet was…"

"A locket," Harry finished.

"Oh no," cried Hermione, "but we threw out everything that was in there."

For a brief moment, all four of them had panicked looks upon their faces. They were once again back to square one on the lockets location after that little glimmer of hope. But then Harry thought of an idea. "Maybe we did… and maybe we didn't," he noted. And then, Harry called out, "Kreacher!"

Instantaneously, the old house elf appeared in the drawing room looking just as ragged as ever. "Master called Kreacher?" he inquired as he glared up at Harry.

Harry got straight to his point. "Kreacher, two years ago, did you happen to come across a heavy locket that was once in this room?"

Kreacher appeared to deeply contemplate his answer while continually scowling towards Harry and the others. Then, a sinister-looking grin spread across the house elf's face. The sight of this made Harry a little uneasy. "Kreacher did come to find a rather cumbersome locket once," Kreacher croaked, "'tis something that master had thrown out that belongs to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

"And what became of that cumbersome locket?"

The sound that emitted from the house elf, Harry found much more disturbing than its grin. Much more. The elf let the most sickly, sinister laugh as he grunted, "Kreacher returned the locket to its true and rightful owner. Ms. Bellatrix Lestrange."

All color in the faces of the teens vanished when they heard this. If Bellatrix received it, then there was a very definite possibility that Voldemort had it now. And if he did, would think to recover the remaining horcruxes and find new ways to protect them? The look on Harry's face began to change towards anger at the house elf, which Hermione quickly picked up on.

"Harry, no!" she cried as she lunged forward and grabbed Harry's balled-up fist.

Harry turned to her and growled, "Hermione! This is hardly the time for elf rights!"

"Harry listen to me for minute," she pleaded while pulling him back towards Ron and Ginny.

Reluctantly, Harry allowed himself to be pulled back from Kreacher. "Ok, so why am I not knocking him on his bloody arse?" he inquired of Hermione.

"Look, we may not know if he gave the locket to Bellatrix or not. He's lied before. But we do know that Kreacher did get in contact with her."

"So," interjected Ron. Hermione briefly shot him a look.

"Honestly Ron," Ginny asserted, "if Kreacher was in contact with Bellatrix, then he knows where she is. But that was almost two years ago Hermione," she turned and addressed Hermione.

"I know, but it's all that we've got to go on right now," she admitted.

Harry sighed, "She's right." He thought to himself for a minute. "We're going to need to plan something out. Kreacher, where was it that you met Bellatrix Lestrange two years ago?"

The grin on the house elf's face reverted back to its normal glower. "Kreacher and Ms. Bellatrix Lestrange met in Knockturn Alley, outside of the business known as Borgin and Burkes, Where Kreacher presented Ms. Bellatrix Lestrange with her locket and informed her of 'Master' Sirius's whereabouts."

Hermione wasn't fast enough. It was at this time that Harry kicked Kreacher clear across the drawing room. "DON'T EVER SPEAK OF SIRIUS IN THAT TONE!" Harry bellowed at the house elf who was now laying in a heap next to the corner desk. "As a matter of fact, Kreacher I forbid you to ever speak of Sirius Black in a negative way!"

"Harry, please calm down. You're scaring all of us," Ginny plead with him.

Harry turned to face her, breathing heavily with signs of fury blazing from his eyes. However, once he saw the fear that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were showing towards him, he closed his eyes and turned away before calmly saying, "I-I'm sorry you guys. I… I don't know what came over me."

"You loved Sirius Harry," Hermione responded, "we all did."

"You were just protecting his honor," Ron added.

Kreacher began to stir and groaned as he arose from the drawing room floor. Blood trickled down the side of his face from a cut above his eye where his head had hit the desk. His arm also bore a bruise where Harry's foot had connected with it. There was a look of pure hatred on the elf's face as he looked directly at Harry. "Kreacher will do as… he's told," Kreacher sneered.

"Good," Harry went on calmer than he had been, "now go back to Hogwarts and tell no person or thing about what was talked about here."

"Yes… Master," Kreacher growled sarcastically. There was a pop, and the house elf was gone.

"We should get going," Ginny admitted, a hint of fear still in her voice, "before mum starts worrying. We can get a plan together from there." Everyone agreed with this and proceeded back downstairs and out the front door where they apparated off to the Burrow.

"I was wondering how long you lot were going to take," Mrs. Weasley greeted them as they returned.

"Well it's not that small of a house mum," admitted Ginny whose voice was now normal once again.

"Very true. So did that cretin Mundungus leave anything?"

"Just the larger stuff apparently," remarked Harry, "and the stuff Mrs. Black permanently stuck to the walls."

"Mum," Ron interjected, "was that Dumbledore's brother at the meeting today?"

"Yes dear," she replied, "Aberforth has been tending to the Hog's Head since the end of the last war. Although he and Albus had their differences, they were still very caring about each other. Now, I want you to go upstairs and get with your studying. Your N.E.W.T.s aren't going to complete themselves."

"Sure mum," Ginny told her.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at them, "Don't worry so much. I know that you'll all do just fine. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

* * *

_Please let me know what you think and leave me a little review, I crave reviews and read all of them. Again thanks for the reviews i have received. And I will update this a soon as I finish the next chapter (and hopefully it will not take as long as this one did). _


	16. A New Beginning

_A/N: _Sorry for the extremely lengthy delay in this chapter, but alas it is finally here (and is also the longest chapter to date). I will not make any guarantees as to when the next chapter may by up, but I will guarantee that I will see this fic till its end. And now here is the latest installment of my fanfic. Enjoy and please comment

_Disclaimer: _All the characters, places, objects, etc. from books 1-6 (and maybe some stuff before them) belong solely to J.K. Rowling.

The rest of the stuff in this story is out of my own mind and any resemblance to anything in _Deathly Hallows_ when it comes out is purely coincidental.

_Summery: _With what lies ahead of Harry, he gathers as much help as he can to aide in his quest to defeat Voldemort. Will Harry succeed? Will love come into his life?

* * *

**_Chapter 16 _**

As the next few days past by Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione mainly kept to themselves indoors as they poured over all the notes and books that they had accumulated while at Hogwarts. And, as promised, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Lupin all lent help when asked. All four teens were feeling the stress of their marathon of cramming, but from what Harry was seeing, Ginny was taking it the hardest and looked as though she was constantly on the verge of a major emotional breakdown.

"She's technically still a year behind us," Ron reminded Harry Sunday afternoon, "and as she pointed out before, she only took her O.W.L.s a couple months ago. I'm surprised she hasn't started yanking out her own hair."

"True," Harry replied, "I'm just worrying about her emotional wellbeing."

"I know Harry. I wouldn't expect any less of you. But just remember, in another week, we'll be dealing with Hermione freaking out as well. Out N.E.W.T.s are just under two weeks away after all."

"Yeah. And the two of us will probably start panicking the night before."

"Alright, I've got her calm for now," Hermione stated as she joined Harry and Ron in the living room. "We could probably all use a break from studying."

"Those are some words that I've been dying to hear Hermione," Ron said in a rather relieved voice.

"Don't get too relaxed just yet," came Mrs. Weasley's voice as she made her way into the room, "I want to talk to you lot about something else that you have coming up. Your weddings."

Hermione smacked herself on the forehead. "Ugh! How on Earth did that slip my mind!" she shrieked.

"Easy now Hermione. The four of you have had your minds rather full as of recent. We'll be able to take care of everything."

"I'm sorry Molly, I'm just a little wound up over everything."

"It's alright dear. Now Harry, would you mind and go get Ginny?"

"Sure," Harry replied, "but she might stress out a bit more over this." Mrs. Weasley nodded her head in acknowledgement as Harry left to get Ginny. Hermione wasn't the only one who had let the weddings slip their mind. As Harry ascended the stairs to Ginny's room, he began to worry about what might happen at the ceremonies. When he reached the bedroom door, he almost literally ran into Ginny as she was walking out.

"Oh! Hey Harry, I was just about to come and find you guys," she told him in a slightly startled voice.

"Well you found me in no time at all," he grinned. "How are you doing?"

"I'm better now that Hermione got me to relax a bit."

"Well, just so you know, we've decided that we all could use a little time away from studying."

Ginny smiled at him with a relieved look on her face. "It'll be nice not to have to cram all that information into my head for a while."

"There's one other thing that your mum just reminded us about. Our weddings."

Ginny's reaction was much like that of Hermione's, only Ginny appeared to be on the verge of tears as well. "How did I forget… I-I… Oh Harry, I'm so sorry," she cried.

"Ginny, it's alright. We all let it slip our minds. There's nothing to be sorry about." Then an idea occurred to Harry. "Here, hold on a minute." He took out his wand and pointed it at her without saying a thing.

A second later, Ginny was smiling broadly as she wiped away any remaining tears and looked up at Harry. "The Cheering Charm," she muttered, "thanks Harry. You're getting really good about nonverbal spells now."

"You're doing great too," Harry honestly told her, "especially considering you haven't even had your sixth year."

"Thanks again. Just don't rub that in too much, I don't need an inflated ego."

They embraced each other and Harry smiled to her, "Come on, the others are waiting downstairs. We shouldn't have to worry too much about it. For now."

A short time later, the two of them joined Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley around the table in the kitchen. "Now since you lot will be spending close to a week taking your exams, I think that having the weddings after you finish with them would be a good idea," Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"I think that would be a good idea," Ginny concurred, "it'd be nice to have an entire day focused on us after we get done with out N.E.W.T.s."

"I'm glad to see you're taking this well Ginny. You've seemed rather stressed with everything else that's going on."

"Cheering Charm. That's really why I'm in a good mood at the moment."

"Ah, yes that does come in handy every now and then."

"Harry, Ginny," Hermione chimed in, "before you came down here, we discussed some of the planning and thought that it would be a good idea to just have a small ceremony. You know, family and perhaps some friends."

"Sounds fine to me," Ginny replied. "Harry?"

"I'm alright with it," he agreed. "Have you, um, told your parents about it yet Hermione?"

"Ron and I are going to visit them later on and let them know," admitted Hermione.

"Do you want to consider letting your aunt and uncle know Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well," Harry pondered, "I did let Aunt Petunia know that I'd stay in touch. I doubt Uncle Vernon or Dudley would care about my livelihood and wellbeing, but I'll at least put the invite out there. In person of course. I don't think any of them will ever tolerate owl post."

"Would you like me to go with you Harry?" Ginny asked him.

Harry looked at her with a smile on his face. "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way Gin," he told her. She smiled back at him and took his hand in hers. "We can go on the day you two see Hermione's parents," he added looking over to Ron and Hermione.

"Ok then," Mrs. Weasley chimed in, "how about we do this on the Monday after your N.E.W.T.s? It'll be one week before everyone's supposed to be at Hogwarts so your friends should all be around if you want to invite them."

"Good point mum," Ginny remarked.

"Sounds good Molly," agreed Hermione.

"We should probably talk to our families this week," Harry suggested to Hermione. "We're already rushing all of this, but we don't want to seem as if we just decided on it the day before the weddings."

"True," Hermione replied, "I've got a good feeling my parents would be a lot more apprehensive about it if we wait. How about we do it on Tuesday? We can at least have some time to come up with a back-up plan, depending on their response."

"Alright then," Mrs. Weasley continued, "I'll inform Father Adams and see if he'll be able to perform the ceremonies."

The next day, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione laid off of their studies and focused their attention towards informing Harry's and Hermione's families, mainly Hermione's, about the upcoming weddings.

"My mum's probably going to react just as your mum did," Hermione told Ron, "we just won't have to worry about any hexes thrown at us."

"Just some plates or heavy books," Ginny joked.

"No, my parents wouldn't do that," Hermione sniggered while trying to assure Ron that he wouldn't be needing a helmet when they visit the Grangers.

"We should probably call ahead of time," Harry pointed out to Ginny, "my aunt and uncle never did care too much for unannounced visitors."

"I wouldn't doubt that," Ginny acknowledged. "There's a public phone in town we can use. Dad doesn't have one around here any more."

"Alright, we can do that a little later."

"Why wait," Ron chimed in, "I for one could use a break from sticking around here all the time."

"He's got a point," Ginny agreed. "Only one of us really obsesses about studying." She smiled towards Hermione who scowled in return, but wound up smiling as well.

"Some fresh air would probably do us all some good," Hermione conceded.

After a brief lecture from Mrs. Weasley about being safe while they were out and promising to wait for Lupin to follow them, they set off for London.

"I don't think McGonagall is putting too much faith in us passing the N.E.W.T.s if she wants us to get our seventh year books," Ron sighed as they apparated inside a designated parlor at the Leaky Cauldron.

"We all have faith in your abilities," Lupin replied, "Minerva is just a firm believer in preparing for the worst and hoping for the best. And given the current state of things, that's not a bad proposition."

They quickly left the parlor and proceeded downstairs where the rest of the establishment was as dull and gloomy as one of Professor Binns's lectures. With the exception of Tom the innkeeper and a couple of patrons at the bar, the entire place was empty.

"There are a couple of muggle communications in front of the store on the other side of the street," Lupin informed them.

"We shouldn't be too long," Hermione responded.

"Speak for yourself," said Harry as they crossed over to the storefront with the telephones as Lupin watched from nearby. "Unless my aunt answers, I may not be able to get in a word, other than 'Hello'."

"It'll be fine Harry," Ginny reassured him.

"Um… how are we supposed to do this?" questioned Ron. "don't these public… things require muggle money to use?"

Oh, right," exclaimed Hermione as she dug her hands in her pocket. "I was going to stop by Gringotts and get it exchanged, but we can use it here. Just don't get hung up on too much Harry. I only have so much with me." Hermione grinned as she handed Harry some change for a call, along with some extra in case he did get Vernon or Dudley answering.

"Good luck," Ron told Harry as he and Hermione walked over to one of the phones.

Harry and Ginny proceeded over to the other phone which had a wad of chewing gum stuck to the top of it and the phone number of someone named John Roberts written on a piece of paper stuck to the side.

"Don't be too long Harry," Ginny muttered as a tall man in a black overcoat and having an untamed head of hair, much like Hagrid, walked past. "Even with Lupin watching us, I don't feel comfortable out here, given the state of things."

He didn't blame her for her concern. He too was uneasy about being out in the open like this. Harry deposited the money into the coin slot and dialed the Dursley's number. The line began to ring. 'Let it be Aunt Petunia. Let it be Aunt Petunia,' he repeated in his head. But that answered, didn't belong to his aunt.

"Vernon Dursley speaking," answered his Uncle Vernon. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Um, U-Uncle Vernon," replied Harry somewhat timidly.

"Oh. It's you. What in the world could you possibly want?"

Harry was just glad that the phone hadn't been slammed down the second Vernon had heard his voice. "Well," Harry continued, "I was just calling to let you and Aunt Petunia know that a good friend of mine and I will be stopping by tomorrow to…" The phone clicked and went silent. Harry hung it up. "Not what he really wanted to hear," he said, turning to Ginny.

"At least you got to the part of us coming over," she replied. "Come on, Hermione and Ron have finished up."

"I just hope they got a happier response." Harry and Ginny joined up with Ron and Hermione, and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Any luck?" Ron asked.

"Let's just say, they're aware that we're coming," Harry informed him. "Here Hermione. I didn't need all of this." Harry handed the remaining muggle currency back to Hermione as they reach Lupin on the other side of the street.

"So, how'd things go?" he asked them.

"Good," Hermione replied, "my parents can't wait to see me again."

"How was your conversation Harry?"

"I've had worse," he told Lupin, "but at least they do know we're coming."

"Alright then. Off to Diagon Alley."

The five of them headed back through the Leaky Cauldron and out into Diagon Alley where they immediately came across Fred and George.

"Ah," exclaimed George, "there you are."

"Mum said that you lot would be out here today," Fred added.

"Care to grab something to eat?"

"Later, perhaps," Lupin answered.

"We're getting our things for Hogwarts," Ron informed his brothers.

"Ah, getting prepared to show those little buggers a thing or two, eh," laughed Fred.

"Not entirely," Hermione corrected.

The twin's faces went flat. "You don't mean," began Fred.

"Your student things?" George concluded.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all nodded in acknowledgement.

"Blimey. McGonagall isn't putting much stock in you lot, is she."

"It's kind of hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst," Ginny explained.

"So we see," the twins said in unison.

It was soon agreed upon that the twins, along with Angela and Varity, would likely stop at the Burrow for dinner that evening. So, while Fred and George went off to send an owl to Mrs. Weasley for a few extra place settings, everyone else headed over to Gringotts to get a supply of knuts, sickles, and galleons. Ginny and Ron weren't too pleased to have Harry and Hermione see how much the Weasley family vault had dwindled over the years.

"What's ours is yours as well," Hermione informed them.

"You two have been there for us," Harry added, "now let us be there for you." After Ron had finally accepted the fact that Harry and Hermione would never turn their backs on them because of how little money they had, he and Ginny agreed to split some of the money that Harry and Hermione had.

"So, where to first?" Lupin inquired as they returned to the daylight outside of Gringotts.

"Why not Flourish and Blott's?" Hermione suggested. "We can get our school books as well as scout out some stuff for later."

"Good idea," Harry agreed.

Over the next couple of hours, the four teens made their way through Diagon Alley, gathering their supplies for the new term and making note of possibilities for Transfiguration and Defense Against The Dark Arts.

"This place keeps getting more and more depressing every time we've come back lately," Ron remarked as they made their way back towards the Leaky Cauldron with their purchases.

"Yes," Lupin agreed, "we saw the same thing during the last war. Though not to this degree."

"An amulet of dragon's blood to protect the young ladies from werewolves," croaked a frail looking old man from his makeshift storefront outside of the boarded up Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Well that obviously doesn't work," Hermione muttered under her breath as Lupin grinned at her comment.

Soon, the five of them apparated back to the Burrow where Mrs. Weasley had begun preparing dinner for that night.

"Ah, good," she said when they had entered the kitchen, "I could use some spare hands. Since it's a nice day, I figured we could eat outside tonight. Ron, Harry… would you two mind setting up the tables outside. And Ginny and Hermione, could you help me with some of the dinner preparation."

"Sure mum," Ginny answered.

"No problem," Ron replied a little sarcastically.

"Would you care to join us Reamus?" Mrs. Weasley asked as the teens went about their duties.

"Well, since the invitation is out there," Lupin responded, "how could I refuse your cooking Molly. You don't mind if Tonks comes over as well, do you?"

"No, that would be wonderful." Mrs. Weasley briefly paused as she watched over Lupin's shoulder as Ginny and Hermione went outside to set the tables that the boys were putting up. "Reamus," she sighed, "I… I'm just not entirely sure that we're doing the right thing. Allowing the kid to try and teach at Hogwarts I mean."

"Molly," Lupin said consolingly, "I realize that you and Arthur always have and always will have your children's, including Harry's and Hermione's, best interests in mind. But I do believe that Albus has their best interests in mind as well, and knows what he is doing, even if he's only here in spirit."

Meanwhile, out by the garden, the boys were helping the girls finish setting the tables and having a conversation about the next day's events.

"In all honesty, I'm just hoping your aunt answers the door Harry," Ginny admitted.

"No kidding," Harry responded, "Uncle Vernon or Dudley would just slam the door in our faces."

"Well, at least you'll have tried to invite them," Hermione pointed out.

"And at least you know you're going to get in the front door," Ginny remarked, "you'll just have to worry about reviving your parents after the shock hits them about their only daughter's wedding plans."

Hermione grinned a little sheepishly at that fact. Then Ron, who had been quiet up till now, chimed in, "Hermione, just what are we going to tell your parents tomorrow?"

"I'm not entirely sure Ron. I was thinking of just going along with the flow of the conversation. Just seeing how they react to each bit of dialogue. They aren't the violent sort, so everything should go alright. Like Ginny said, we'll just need to revive them if they pass out."

"Alright you lot, enough chit-chat," Mrs. Weasley called from the doorway. "Now come and help me bring out the food. Your father has just arrived and everyone else will be on their way soon."

The rest of the evening went without any further discussion of the forthcoming events, with the exception of continued tips on the N.E.W.T.s that they all tried to ignore. Then, after they had been thoroughly fed and watered, everyone began to depart so that they could get some rest before returning to their jobs the next day.

"Sorry we can't stay any longer mum," George explained.

"But we're debuting our latest skiving snack boxes tomorrow," Fred added.

Mrs. Weasley scowled at her sons, but then pulled them into a hug. As she let go of them, she turned to Angelina and Varity. "I think that I can trust you two to keep Fred and George in line," she told them.

"No problem Mrs. Weasley," Angelina responded, "a chaser can always keep a beater in check."

"What!" exclaimed Fred and George in unison.

"You heard me."

"I'd have to agree with Angelina," Ginny chimed in. Knowing better than to deal with their sister's bat-bogey hex, the twins kept their tongues.

"Come on you two," advised Varity as she led George to the door.

"Thanks for the meal Molly," Tonks remarked.

"We'll see you lot later," Lupin acknowledged.

"Bye," everyone responded.

With their minds full of N.E.W.T. suggestions and their stomachs with Mrs. Weasley's shepherd's pie, the four teens bade goodnight to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and proceeded upstairs so they could be well rested for the following day.

The next morning, everyone seemed to be a bit quieter than normal.

"Don't seem so depressed," Mrs. Weasley told them, "it's not going to be all that bad. It will come as a bit of a shock since the ceremonies are just a couple weeks away. But Hermione, I remember very fondly of meeting your parents back in your second year. I doubt if they've changed much from then."

Hermione slightly shook her head as she took a sip of pumpkin juice. Mrs. Weasley went on, "And Harry, I know that your uncle is rather hard-nosed about his opinions; but from what you've said about your aunt, I think that she will be rather considerate about your wishes. After all, they've only had unpleasant experiences with the men in this family so there won't be too much angst when they meet Ginny."

"Why are you lumping me in with Fred and George?" Ron questioned. "They're the ones who had that toffee that Harry's cousin got a hold of."

"Ron, need I remind you of your phone call to Harry that same summer?" Hermione pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that."

"Well, I guess that's something to consider," Ginny admitted.

After they had all finished their breakfast Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione bade goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and proceeded out to the garden to apparate of to the Dursley's and Granger's homes.

"We'll all meet back here around 1:30," noted Hermione, "and good luck to you two."

"Thanks, we'll probably need all the luck we can get. We'll see you later," Harry acknowledged.

There were a couple of pops, and Ron and Hermione were gone. Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"Well," Harry sighed, "I guess we should just go and get this over with."

Ginny nodded, walked over to Harry, and grabbed his arm. Moments later, they found themselves standing in an alley all too familiar to Harry.

"Well isn't this cheery," Ginny remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah. It was the only place I could think of were nobody would see us just appear out of thin air," Harry replied. He then looked around the dismal looking alley and sighed. "This is where Dudley and I were attacked by those dementors two years ago."

"I thought it felt a little disturbing here. Let's get going."

But before they even moved a foot, another hand reached out and took a hold of Harry's arm.

"AHH!!!" he jumped as Ginny shrieked.

"Oh will you shut up. It's just me," came a familiar voice. Harry turned and found himself face-to-face with Arabella Figg, an older woman whom the Dursleys had made Harry stay with when he was younger that turned out to be a squib and a member of the Order Of The Phoenix.

"Mrs. Figg, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Molly asked me to keep an eye on you while you're back. Merlin knows what's going through her mind to have me watch you. From what I understand Potter, you can pretty much take care of yourself."

Harry smirked a little at her comment. She then continued, "So what brings you back to Little Whinging?"

"Well… we're actually here to talk with my aunt and uncle."

Their was a pause as Mrs. Figg starred at Harry slightly dumbfounded. "No really, you can tell me why you're here."

"That is why we're here," Ginny answered her. "Harry and I need to talk with his aunt and uncle about something."

"It's a private matter," Harry added, "that we want to just keep between a few people… for now."

Mrs. Figg smiled and said, "Alright, I'm sure I'll likely find out when the time is right. Be safe you two."

"We will. Thanks Mrs. Figg."

And with that, Mrs. Figg went off to her home as Harry and Ginny started down Privet Drive to house number four.

"Just in case, you may want to stay behind me," Harry told Ginny as they approached the front door, "if Dudley answers the door, he'll likely have his fists waiting."

"Thanks. I'm not sure how well I could take a punch," Ginny replied.

Harry took a deep breath as he raised his hand and knocked on the door of his aunt and uncle's house. There was some movement behind the door. Harry readied himself just in case Dudley did open the door. As the knob turned and the door creaked open, Harry was relieved to see his aunt standing in the doorway.

"Harry," Petunia gasped, "I didn't expect to see you back here so soon."

"Well you did say to keep in touch," Harry reminded her.

"That I did. Come on in."

"Thanks And you might know her by sight, but this is Ginny Weasley."

"How do you do," Ginny said politely as Harry formally introduced her, "sorry you've had to meet my brothers and father under some chaotic circumstances."

"I have?" Petunia asked, slightly puzzled.

Harry sheepishly explained to his aunt, "They would be the ones who came to pick me up for the World Cup when I was fourteen. And blew apart the fireplace."

"Oh," Petunia said flatly once she realized who they were talking about.

"I assure you that I am a bit more civilized than that lot," Ginny explained.

Petunia smiled in relief, "Well I suppose there's always someone different in any family."

"Mum, when is…" Dudley starting asking as he waddled out of the kitchen. The second he saw Harry at the front door, his eyes got very wide and he ran screaming out of the hall and up the stairs with his hand clasped over his backside as he slammed his bedroom door shut.

"Sorry about Dudley," Petunia went on, "he thinks you put a spell on me so that I would be sorry about how you were treated."

"It's alright. I've gotten used to that kind of reaction form him," replied Harry.

"Well Vernon is at work so you won't have to worry about being physically thrown out of here." Petunia closed the door as Harry led Ginny into the living room.

"Why was your cousin covering his bum?" Ginny whispered to Harry.

"I'll explain later," he whispered back realizing that only a few people knew that Hagrid had once giving Dudley a pig's tail.

"Have a seat," she offered as she followed them into the room. "Now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Harry and Ginny took a momentary glance at each other before Ginny placed a supporting hand on his shoulder as Harry mustered the courage to tell his aunt, "Well… the thing is…" he paused and took a deep breath. "Ginny and I… we… we're engaged."

Petunia sat there for a moment, working on absorbing what she had just heard from her nephew.

"E-excuse me? What did you just say?" she asked, not entirely believing her ears.

"We're engaged," Harry repeated, "we're going to get married."

"Wow," Petunia replied, still in some shock, "I-I really didn't expect to hear that."

"It was a bit of a surprise to for my family when we first told them as well," Ginny informed her.

"And we were fully aware of how young we are when we made the decision," Harry added.

"I see," said Petunia, still overcoming the initial shock of the news.

"Aunt Petunia, the main reason we're telling you this is because you, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley are all the family I have left. And we want you to be there… at the wedding."

Petunia sat silent for a minute or two before she sniffled through chocked back tears, "I'd be honored to be there Harry, however, I likely can't say the same for Vernon or Dudley."

Harry smiled at his aunt. "Thanks. And so you know, you won't be the only ones at the wedding who are non-magical."

"Oh? And who else 'non-magical' would be at an event like this?"

"Well there's one of my mum's cousins," Ginny explained to Petunia, "he's just an ordinary accountant. He was at my brother Bill's wedding and will likely be at ours too."

"And there's our friend Hermione's parents who are dentists. They'll be there too," Harry added.

"Well I don't know if it will work or not, but I'll see if there's any possibility to sway Vernon," Petunia admitted.

Harry, Ginny, and Petunia continued to discuss the wedding in more detail while Dudley stayed far away from everything, locked in his bedroom. Once all the talk of the marriage plans had ended and Petunia had finally gotten used to the fact of how soon Harry and Ginny were to be wed, they all said their goodbyes with the promise that at least Petunia would be at the wedding.

"That went rather well," Ginny stated as she and Harry made their way back to their apparation point.

"No kidding," Harry agreed, "I thought I was going to have to duck out of the way of flying china. At least Uncle Vernon wasn't…" Before he was able to finish his words, Uncle Vernon's car drove past them and suddenly screeched to a halt. Through the window, Harry could see the shocked look on his uncle's face. No doubt, Vernon had believed that he was rid of Harry from his life. As quickly as he had stopped, he sped off to his house to see what damage may have been done by Harry's appearance.

"We should probably get going," Harry pointed out.

"No arguments here," Ginny agreed, "I hope your aunt doesn't have to deal with too much of a row."

"Me too."

Harry and Ginny proceeded towards the alleyway where they had appeared, ready to apparate back to the Burrow.

"You know something Harry," Ginny said as they snuck into the alley.

"What's that?" he responded.

"I actually think I'm a little jealous of Fred, George, and Ron."

Harry looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. "Why would you be jealous of them?" he asked her.

"They've all seen your bedroom, and I never did," she told him with a sheepish smirk on her face before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Harry smiled back at her, "Trust me, you're not missing anything."

The next moment, Harry and Ginny found themselves back outside the Burrow.

"I wonder if Ron and Hermione are back yet?" questioned Harry.

"Hopefully her parents weren't too shocked about the news," Ginny remarked.

Their answers came quickly with a pair of loud pops behind them.

Hermione shrieked, "Harry! Ginny! We weren't expecting you to be right here when we apparated."

"It's alright," Harry admitted, "at least neither of you landed on us." Harry was vividly recalling the time that Fred and George had apparated on Ron's knees back at Grimmauld Place two years prior.

"How did things go with your parents?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Uh, well," she started to respond, "things went… alright." Hermione paused briefly before continuing, "That is, after mum calmed down a bit. When we told them about the wedding, she just started going on and on about how young we are, how we should get ourselves set in our careers, and that this is not something we should rush in to."

"But after she had relaxed and we got a chance to explain ourselves, they accepted the fact that we do love each other and do want to be together," Ron added in.

"How'd your aunt and uncle take the news? Doesn't look like you were hit by anything."

"No," Harry responded, "the only thing thrown at us was a frightened look from Dudley when we got there. My aunt reacted a little like both of your mums did, just not as dramatic. But she is ok with it and will try to be there."

"What about you uncle" Hermione inquired, "or should I even ask?"

"He wasn't even there. But we did come across him on our way back to our apparition point."

"Hopefully there wasn't too much of a row when he found out why we were there," Ginny told them. "How about we go let mum know the verdict."

The four teens agreed and started to make their way towards the door into the Burrow. But suddenly, Ginny swayed into Harry and began to hold her head.

"You alright Gin?" Harry asked as he held on to Ginny to help her stay upright.

"Yeah I'm fine," she reassured him, "just a little woozy. I don't think I'll ever get used to apparating." She smiled at him and began to lead him onward to catch up with Ron and Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley met them in the kitchen when they walked through the door.

"Glad that things went alright," Mrs. Weasley said when she was informed of the day's events with the Dursleys and the Grangers. "Now it would be best if you lot got back to preparing for those N.E.W.T.s. Your father and I, along with Reamus, have decided to allow you some time for hands-on practice tomorrow. The only problem is going to be for you Ginny. Since you're still underage and this obviously isn't Hogwarts, you're restricted from performing magic."

"And yet I'm the one who could do with all the hands-on experience I could get," Ginny admitted.

"I know dear. That's why your father and Professor McGonagall are discussing the situation with Mafalda Hopkirk from the Improper Use of Magic Office at the Ministry of Magic."

"You think it'll work?" Ron asked his mother.

"Anything's worth a try. You just need to have a little faith Ron."

"A little bit of 'golden luck' would be good right about now," Harry remarked when they were out of an earshot from Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione immediately picked up on what Harry had just said. "Harry, you know we can't," she said rather sternly. "And besides, we don't even know what goes into the Felix Felicis or how long it's supposed to take to make."

"I know, just wishful thinking. I don't even think it was noted in Snape's book.""I'll just cross my fingers for now," Ginny sighed.

But as they came back downstairs for dinner that evening, they were greeted by a beaming Mr. Weasley at the kitchen table.

"Good news," he announced as they sat down, "Mafalda was highly impressed by your enthusiasm and will allow you one day's worth of practice, for now."

"You mean all four of us can actually practice?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Yes I do Ron."

"Excellent," Ginny said with a wide grin across her face.

The next morning after they had all awoken and made their way downstairs, they were somewhat surprised to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at the table along with Lupin and the second eldest Weasley child, Charlie.

"Nice to see you're finally awake," Charlie jested as they all sat around the table.

"What are you doing here?" Ron inquired about his brother.

"Well you can't exactly practice with only three teachers now can you."

"You actually came here just to help us get ready?" Ginny asked him suspiciously.

"That, and I'm also away from work while this finishes healing." Charlie showed them his left arm, which was heavily bandaged above the elbow and obviously swollen. There was also a slight red tint that resembled fang marks.

"Oh my," Hermione gasped, "what happened?"

"A certain Norwegian Ridgeback is what happened," Charlie responded with a look towards Harry.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all guiltily grinned at each other since they all realized that Charlie had been referring to Norbert. Norbert, at one time, was a baby dragon that Hagrid had tried raising from an egg but wound up sending him off to Romania to be looked after by Charlie and his friends.

"Now let's not dottle around all day," chimed in Lupin, "have a spot of breakfast and let's get started."

After quickly demolishing their breakfast, everyone made their way out to the garden where Mr. Weasley began explaining what was going on, "Alright, now. First off we're going to be splitting off into pairs to see how well you can perform some of the various tasks that would likely show up in your exams. Ron, you'll be with Charlie; Hermione with Reamus; Ginny with your mother; and Harry, you'll be with me. After that, Reamus has prepared a bit of an obstacle course for you lot to complete that will challenge your skills from what you have learned, we hope, while at Hogwarts. Is everyone clear on what we're doing?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright then, let's begin."

"Almost reminds you of the D.A., doesn't it?" Ginny quietly asked Harry.

"Yeah, but the N.E.W.T.s aren't the same as the death eaters," he replied.

The whole morning and into the afternoon, they practiced and practiced, and practiced some more. And when they felt good and ready, it was time for the obstacle course. Harry and Ron made it through all right, although Ron there was a bit of a shriek when Ron tackled the boggart that Lupin had brought along. Hermione made it through and Lupin congratulated her on over-coming the boggart since she was unable to last time he had seen her try in her third year at Hogwarts. Then it was Ginny's turn.

"You'll do alright," Harry reassured her, "this is just practice."

"Thanks Harry," she said to him as she took a deep breath and set out into the course. She was successfully making her way through until she faced the boggart. There was a loud, blood-curdling scream from the wardrobe where the boggart was. The next thing anyone knew, Ginny came bolting out and immediately flung herself at Harry when she saw him. She was crying heavily and gasping for air. Everyone around came over to try and console her.

"It's alright Ginny," Harry explained as she continued to bawl into his shoulder, "it was just a boggart."

"No, no," she croaked through her tears, "the shape… Harry, it's shape…"

"What was it Ginny?" Hermione asked cautiously.

Ginny looked up, her face stained with tears, and choked out, "Harry… dead!" She immediately buried her face back into Harry's shoulder and continued sobbing.

"We better get her inside," Mrs. Weasley told Harry. So with a little help from Mrs. Weasley, Harry managed to steer Ginny into the kitchen and sat her down at the table.

"Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley spoke softly, "it's alright. It was just a boggart. Harry's still right here with you."

Hermione nudged Harry and whispered, "She really doesn't need all of us hovering over her like this. It'd probably be best if we waited for you outside."

"Sure," Harry agreed.

"Wait. You don't have to go," Ginny sniffled as she bloated her tears on her sleeve. "It's reassuring knowing where everyone is. I think all I could use right now is a cheering charm, or maybe just a strong cup of tea."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her daughter in a motherly fashion. "Sure thing dear," she told her as she went over to the sink to fill the kettle.

"And Harry. No offence, but when it comes to charms I have a little more faith in Hermione's skills."

Harry grinned and told her, "No problem. I feel the same way about my charms work too." Ginny managed a weak smile at this.

Hermione then came over, took out her wand, and muttered, "Exhilario!" A smile slowly made its way across Ginny's face and her tears ceased.

"Thanks Hermione," Ginny sighed happily.

Mrs. Weasley walked over with the steaming cup of tea for Ginny. "There you go," she said, "that should help calm you down more if you need it."

"Thanks mum."

"Nice work on the Cheering Charm Hermione. I'm sure you will do great… all of you. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go and help the others clean-up outside."

As Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen, Ginny looked over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "I'm sorry I went to pieces like that," she remarked. "I just don't know what I'd do without you Harry. Without any of you."

"It's alright Ginny," Hermione reassured her.

"We've all lost it before against a boggart," Ron explained to her, "I froze up my first time and found myself face-to-face with a giant spider." He shivered as he recalled the incident.

"And with boggarts preferring to turn into dementors around me, I had this little fainting problem until I was able to conjure a proper patronus," Harry added.

"I'm sure you've heard about my exam with Lupin in my third year," said Hermione. "I was an emotional wreck after dealing with that boggart."

"Thanks for all the help you guys," Ginny smiled.

Just then, the door burst open and Lupin came into the kitchen holding his left hand.

"Dammit!" he shouted as he made his way over to the sink.

"What happened?" Harry asked rather concerned.

"Bloody little gnome snuck up and sank his teeth right into my finger! Does everything have to bite me?!"

In no time at all, Lupin had cleaned and bandaged up his finger.

"Sorry about the theatrics, but that did hurt quite a bit," he admitted.

"Why don't you all go get cleaned up a bit," Mrs. Weasley informed the room as she, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley came inside, "supper will be soon. Would you care to join us Reamus?"

"I'm sorry Molly, but I have a prior engagement this evening. Maybe some other time though."

Harry was following Ron, Hermione, and Ginny out of the kitchen when he suddenly stopped.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing," he replied, "I just need to check on something. I'll catch up to you guys in a minute." He then turned and headed after Lupin, who had just walked outside to apparate.

"Harry? Not worried I'm going to turn into a 'ware-gnome' are you?" Lupin asked as Harry came out the door.

"No Profes… I mean Reamus. Sorry, old habit."

Lupin smiled at Harry. "Then what is it that I can help you with Harry?"

"Well, there's just one thing that's been on my mind recently especially with Voldemort gaining power. I've stood out forever because of my celebrity-like status. And everyone knows who I am and what I look like."

Lupin's look was now somewhat quizzical, wondering what it was that Harry was getting at.

"The point is," Harry continued, "I was wondering if, by chance, you'd be able to teach me how to become an animagus."

Lupin sighed, "It may be true that your father, Sirius, and… Peter," there was very noticeable disgust in the last name, "did learn to become animagi, however they never did share with me just how they had managed it. And being a werewolf, I never really cared to find out. After all, why would I want to change into another animal when I already do once a month?"

"Would you know anyone who might be able to help me out?" Harry asked hopefully. But as soon as he had asked, he knew what the answer would be.

"You'd want to ask an actual animagus. And the only one that I know would be Professor McGonagall."

"Had a feeling you'd say that."

Lupin smiled, "It's not as bad as it seems Harry. Minerva can be rather lenient about things at times. You should at least try asking her before doubting ahead of time."

"I will."

"Now, I must be going. I wish you well in your exams and should hopefully see you again soon. Professor Slughorn has been kind enough to provide me with a steady supply of Wolfsbane Potion to deal with my… furry friend."

Lupin then apparated off as Harry made his way back inside. Although Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had asked him why he went back, he lied and told them that he had forgotten his wand. They all knew he wasn't being truthful with them, but didn't push it any farther.

"You lot need anything for your studying?" Mr. Weasley asked the next day. "I'm stopping by Diagon Alley on my way home to check on Fred and George."

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione looked at each other. "No thanks dad. We've got all we need for now," Ginny responded.

"Alright. I'll see you at dinner then."

"I do hope those two are all right," Mrs. Weasley said as she walked into the room after her husband had left.

"What are you talking about?" Ron implored his mother.

"That's right, I'm sorry. I forgot that none of you read the late edition of the _Daily Prophet_ yesterday. It seems that there's been a rash of break-ins throughout Diagon Alley in recent nights. The strange thing is although the places look like a storm blew through them, nothing was taken. Just probably some vandals that enjoy that type of chaos. Nothing to be overly worried about."

"It does sound a little odd, doesn't it," Hermione whispered as Mrs. Weasley went about her morning routine.

"What about it?" Harry asked.

"Even vandals will swipe something from time to time. And the way it sounded, it seems like this may have been going on for some time before we found out about it."

"So you mean that there may be more to this than what it seems," Ginny reasoned.

"Exactly. What if nothing has been stolen, because the culprit hasn't found what they're looking for?"

"Like what? A broom? A stash of galleons?" Ron wondered.

"Or a horocrux," Harry added, "but Hermione, do you think Voldemort might be behind this?"

"Could be. He may have misplaced one of them, and traced its whereabouts to Diagon Alley. We should try to get that article and see if it mentions which shops have been attacked so far."

"I'll be right back," Ginny said as she stood up, "mum usually stacks them next to the rubbish bin after they've been read. It should still be there."

In a manner of minutes, Ginny had returned with the copy of the _Daily Prophet_. She sat back down amongst the others and spread it out.

"Here it is," Ron said as he pointed to a mid-sized article on the second page.

Hermione read aloud, "For the third time this week, one of the shops within Diagon Alley has been ransacked. 'Despite the state of things, this appears to be nothing more than the work of a petty vandal,' says an unnamed Ministry of Magic spokesperson. The destruction inside Flourish and Blotts – a well renowned bookshop – is the cause of much concern in Diagon Alley. Two other shops, Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions and the abandoned Ollivander's, were found in a similar state prior in the week. Although the three businesses resembled war zones inside, Ministry officials insist that nothing had been stolen from any of them."

"Madam Malkin's, Ollivander's, and Flourish and Blotts," Harry pondered, "what would they have that would tie them together?"

"Don't know."

"Maybe we should go and see things first hand," suggested Ron.

"Your mum would never let us out without an escort," Hermione pointed out. "And besides, the Ministry probably has surveillance all over Diagon Alley. So it'd be nearly impossible to check things out without being suspected."

"What about Fred and George? We could check-in with them and get a report about the situation," Ginny urged.

"That could work. We could send them an owl and tell them to act as if they're examining ways to keep their own shop safe."

The group folded up the paper and headed for Ron's room to get in touch with Fred and George.

"Looks like Hedwig is still out right now," Harry noticed as they walked into the room. Meanwhile, Pigwidgeon was bouncing up and down in his cage, as ecstatic as ever.

"We'll just use Pig then," Ron told them. After writing out the letter to Fred and George, Ron tied it to Pig's leg and sent him off to Diagon Alley. "Hopefully the little git doesn't forget how to get back."

"We should get back to studying while we wait for a response," Hermione suggested.

"I'll meet you guys downstairs," Ginny informed them, "I need to have a pee."

"We'll see you in a bit then," said Harry.

"Don't flush yourself," Ron joked.

"I won't," Ginny told him, "I was planning on using you cauldron Ron."

"Ha… Ha… Ha…"

"Come on Ronald, before you say something you'll regret," Hermione urged, grabbing him around the arm.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were downstairs studying when Ginny made her way into the room. As Harry looked up to see her, he immediately noticed she seemed extremely pale, almost ghost-like.

"Ginny… are you alright?" Harry asked with concern.

"Huh… Uh, yeah… sure," Ginny replied in a misty, far off voice that reminded Harry of his former Divinations teacher Professor Trelawny. She then looked up and caught Harry's eyes. Harry had known this behavior from Ginny, like she had something to say but couldn't put it into words.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I think I might just have some summer bug or something… Let's get back to studying, I'm going to need all the knowledge I can get before the N.E.W.T.s."

No one tried to dig anything else out of Ginny and just went on with their studies. They were uninterrupted into the afternoon when Mrs. Weasley came downstairs.

"Ron, Pigwidgeon just showed up with a letter for you," she informed her youngest son. "He's bouncing around your room right now and seems to be agitating Hedwig quite a bit."

"Thanks mum," Ron responded as he got up to retrieve the message.

"I should probably make sure Hedwig doesn't take out any aggressions," Harry added.

"Hold on," Hermione chimed in, "you might need a little help corralling Pigwidgeon. Ginny?" Hermione motioned towards the stairs.

"Right behind you Hermione," Ginny replied.

The four of them made their way back up to Ron's room, where they heard the unmistakable hooting of Pigwidgeon as they approached the door. Upon opening the door, they saw the little ball of feathers flying all over the room while Hedwig sat, looking rather mutinous, on top of Ron's wardrobe.

"Get over here you little bugger!" Ron growled at the owl. He managed to snatch the feathered bundle in one jump. Hermione untied the message off of Pigwidgeon's leg as Ron held on to him.

"Got it," Hermione told them as se unrolled the parchment.

"What do they say?" Ron asked, letting go of his owl.

Hermione read, "Sorry guys, we'd like to help, but the ministry is suspecting everyone at the moment. And given our reputation from Hogwarts, we're high on their list as to who the vandals are. We will see what we can do in the coming days (as long as we aren't shuffling though our own wrecked shop) and keep our eyes open. You make a good point that this could be someone not finding what they're looking for. We'll see if we can't talk dad into letting you guys visit to get a first-hand look. Keep in touch. Fred and George."

"Well at least they're willing to go along with this and help us out," Harry mentioned.

"There's not much else we can do until we hear dad's decision," Ron pointed out.

"He's right," Ginny agreed, "if the Ministry is being overly suspicious, I don't think we'd be able to do much of any investigating with out someone from the Ministry with us at all times."

"I hate to point out the obvious, but until your dad gets here, we should get back to studying again," Hermione conceded. "After all, we do have just under a week left until the exams."

Hermione and Ron led the way out of the room followed by Harry. Ginny, however, just stood in one spot. Harry turned and noticed her. "Anything wrong Gin?" he asked.

Ginny sighed, "Harry… can I talk to you for a moment, in private."

"Sure." He turned to the other two who were standing in the hallway waiting for them. "We'll be back down in a minute," he told them.

"Take you time Harry," Hermione told him, "she might still be having problems with what she saw with that boggart yesterday." She and Ron left them alone and Harry closed the door.

"So, what's going on?"

"Well…" Ginny started out. "I'm sure you've noticed some, things about me over the past few days."

"You mean like the light-headedness and how pale you were earlier today?"

"Yeah, that." She cleared her throat and twisted her hands in each other. "Harry…" She paused.

Harry noticed that there were tears starting to form in her eyes. Maybe Hermione was right. "Are you still dealing with what you saw yesterday… with the boggart?"

"A little," she admitted, "but that isn't what I want to talk to you about. You see, the thing is… oh, I-I can't think of a way to say it." Ginny turned and faced out the window.

Harry walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You know you can tell me anything Gin. And I promise, no one else will have to know if you don't want them too."

She smiled and turned around with tears starting to streak her face. "Harry… I…" She looked away a sniffled.

"Come on, you don't need to turn away."

"I'm… I'm just worried. About how you might react."

Harry looked a little surprised at this statement. "Ginny, I swear to you, there is nothing that you could say to me that would change how I feel about you. You are the love of my life and we will be married soon."

Ginny looked back at him, kissed him on the lips and said something that Harry wasn't expecting to hear. "Harry… I'm pregnant!"

* * *

_Please let me know what you think and leave me a little review, I crave reviews and read all of them. Again thanks for the reviews I have received. And I will update this a soon as I finish the next chapter (and hopefully it will take nowhere near as long as this one did). _


End file.
